Elenya
by Shelly3
Summary: Sequel to "The Ring of Stars." Lilli has reached Rivendell and meets a certain elf, who she becomes close to. Wait, isn't she in love with Boromir?
1. Chapter One

Author's note: I'm back! Here's the sequel to "The Ring of Stars." Lillisandra has reached Rivendell, and there will meet up with everyone's favorite elf! Problem is, she is having feelings for him that she has no right to feel. How will she reconcile the two? Hope you enjoy!  
  
Elenya by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
  
Lillisandra stopped amongst the trees, leaning against one of the large trunks to catch her breath, the rough bark digging into her shoulder. Her breath came in shorter intervals now as sweat dampened her hair and trickled down her back, her vision so blurry she could barely see her hand in front of her. She had removed the ring from her finger long ago as it had failed to control the pain in her shoulder caused by the wound from an orc arrow, and now she only hoped she could hold on long enough to get to Rivendell, if she was even going the right way.  
  
Her fuzzy thoughts wandered to those she had left in the ruins of Ost-in-Edhil, wondering if they were on their way to join her or if they had succumbed to the small army of orcs that had attacked them. Two of her companions were brothers, elves from her homeland that she had grown up with. Another elf they had come across while she had been recovering from an orc attack in an inn along the South Road. Yet another she had given her heart and soul to as soon as she had first felt his touch so many months ago.  
  
Boromir. His name conjured images of him that she held dearest to her heart; his warm smile and the way he looked at her with desire clouding their blue depths. She now wished that she had stayed with him as she was tortured with thoughts that he could be dead and she would never know unless he returned to her. She also wouldn't be in the position she was in now, her shoulder aching from the first orc attack only to be further aggravated by the orc that had shot her two days ago near Hollin.  
  
Her head swam as a wave of dizziness washed over her, and she knew that she had to get to Rivendell before she collapsed entirely. She pushed herself away from the tree only to find herself staring down the shaft of an arrow fitted to an elven bow and into a pair of bright blue eyes full of warning.  
  
"You will advance no further."  
  
She would've answered, but her legs suddenly gave way beneath her and she collapsed to the ground as she was swallowed by unconsciousness.  
  
The elf knelt down beside her body and laid his hand on her cheek, feeling the fever that raged throughout her body. He drew back the curtain of hair that had fallen over her face, seeing that she was indeed elven with long auburn hair the color of falling leaves in the autumn. Her skin was pale with fever, and he knew she needed help now before the light of her life faded. He placed the arrow back into the quiver at his back and unstrung the bow, storing it in the same place and leaving his arms free to gather her into his arms and take her into Rivendell.  
  
  
  
She stirred from her troubled sleep, slowly opening her eyes to the bright light that filled the room. She became aware of the soft mattress at her back and the light fabric of the sheet that covered her as well as the huge bed she lay in. She closed her eyes and lay her head back against the pillow, listening to the sounds around her: the roar of the waterfalls that fell throughout the valley, the various birds that sang their songs. She moved her left arm and gasped as a slight pain shot through her arm. Someone had removed the poison from her body and bandaged her wound as well as bathing her and putting her into a white sleeping gown.  
  
"I think it shall be awhile before you can do that. The wound was very deep and may take some time to heal."  
  
She opened her eyes and saw a dark-haired elf walk into her room and stop beside her bed. His face was ageless and his eyes mirrored much of the world around him. "And whom do I have to thank for healing me?"  
  
He smiled. "You may thank me. My name is Elrond and welcome to Rivendell."  
  
She sighed with relief and closed her eyes. "My thanks then, Lord Elrond. I have traveled far to be here and I fear there are a great many things that trouble me, things I have seen in both my dreams and in the waking world. Though I fear that too soon my dreams will become reality and the world will become a nightmare."  
  
He pulled up a chair beside her bed and lowered himself into it. "It is also something I fear as well," he replied. "Please tell me what has brought you here."  
  
She started to answer, but her voice caught in her dry throat.  
  
Embarrassed, he reached over to the small table by her bedside and poured some water into a cup, which she accepted gratefully. "My apologies, lady. My manners seem to be lacking this morning."  
  
She smiled as she felt much better. "It is quite all right, my lord," she assured him. "I first received a summons from Galadriel bidding me to come to Lorien. I first passed through Minas Tirith where I joined with Boromir on his journey here. We both had dreams that led us to seek your counsel as to their meaning for none of us knew what to make of them, although mine have been answered somewhat by Dairuin."  
  
"I see you have met him," Elrond said.  
  
"Yes, I have."  
  
"And he told you of the ring?"  
  
She took it out from underneath her gown, watching it glitter in the sunlight. "He gave it to me, yes."  
  
The older elf smiled. "It was not his to give, Lillisandra. It has been yours from the day you were born, he was merely safekeeping it until you came to claim it."  
  
She sighed suddenly, feeling weariness creep upon her, and she knew that from this moment it would only get worse until the burden Dairuin laid on her had been fulfilled.The thought didn't make her feel much better. "I suppose I put it that way as it sounds a little better than saying it was mine from the very beginning. I never asked for this and to have so much thrust upon me at once frightens me."  
  
"I know how you must feel, but no one asked for Sauron to make the one ring did they? What may become the darkest years of our lives is about to fall upon us and it may require the strength of one person to make a difference. That person is also scared as you are and very much alone for he didn't ask for the burden placed upon him either."  
  
She flushed in embarrassment as she realized she had earned the scolding he had given her. "I apologize, Lord Elrond."  
  
He smiled again once more as the stern light faded from his eyes. "Do not apologize, my child. You have been through much on your journey here. I plan to have a council soon and ask that you attend as any other questions you may have will be answered there. Until then, rest and regain your strength."  
  
He stood to leave. "One more question if I may? The elf who brought me here? What is his name?"  
  
The Lord of Rivendell smiled. "Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood."  
  
************************  
  
Thanks for reading and please review!  



	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, I just wish I did.  
  
Elenya by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
  
She watched as he left, her mouth slightly open in surprise. It had been no mere elf that had saved her life but the Prince of the Shadowood himself. Things must be grave indeed if he was here, leaving her to wonder at who else was summoned. Surely representatives from the other races would be here as well, and her thoughts touched on the dwarves as she knew that the elves still harbored an enmity towards them as a result of what had happened in Moria. She herself thought it quite foolish to hold such a childish grudge for so long, but then again she hadn't been born at that time and didn't have to experience the pain at having to leave the elves' beloved lands.  
  
Suddenly she longed for fresh air and slowly eased from her bed and discovered various gowns laid out for her to choose from. She ran her hand over the soft silk, not being able to remember the last time she had worn such a garment much less what one felt like as she had been on the road so long. She chose the forest green silk gown and stepped behind the dressing screen to put it on, the soft material sliding across her skin. The sleeves were long and fitted all the way to her wrists where the fabric narrowed down to a point above her middle fingers. The bodice fit perfectly and flared out beyond her waist to touch the floor and form a small train behind her.  
  
She found a brush nearby and ran it through her hair quickly before stepping to the door and pulling it open, only she didn't notice there was someone on the other side coming in until he crashed into her, sending them both to the floor. The sudden impact sent a jolt through her injured shoulder, and she hissed lightly in pain. Luckily her visitor had caught themself from furthering her pain by adding their weight to hers, and she raised her eyes to look into the same pair of blue eyes that she had seen in the forest. Her breathing seemed to stop as did the whole world as she had suddenly seen it in his eyes. His features were flawless and very handsome indeed, framed by light blond hair that stirred with every breath she spent. The fact that he had caught himself before falling on top of her suggested great strength and agility.  
  
All her life she had viewed princes as being above all others, unattainable and having about as much personality as a statue. This prince was certainly none of these things, and he certainly wasn't supposed to be making her heart pound so fiercely within her chest.  
  
Legolas himself was just as surprised at seeing her for the first time. Never had he seen hair the color of hers. It shone in a myriad of colors, ranging from the deepest auburn to burnished copper. Her eyes were no less enchanting, two jewels of sparkling sapphire that shone in apparent surprise. He noticed the bandage on her left shoulder and quickly rose to his feet, holding out his hand to help her to hers. She placed her hand in his and rose to her feet, his very touch making her head spin. Or maybe it was the fact that she had risen too fast, and she must have swayed a little as he placed a hand on her good shoulder to steady her.  
  
"Are you going to be all right?" he asked in his soft voice.  
  
"Yes, I'll be fine," she replied, holding her hand to her forehead to try and stop the room from spinning. "All I need is some fresh air."  
  
She swayed again, and this time he circled his arm around her waist to keep her from falling. "You need rest. Your body's still weak from the poison."  
  
"How are you in any position to know what it is I need? I told you all I need is fresh air, and if you'll just get out of my way--" She suddenly screeched in outrage as he picked her up in his arms and dropped her on the bed. "How dare you take such liberties with me!"  
  
"You will remain here until your strength returns. There's no need to push yourself, you'll only make things worse."  
  
Though her eyes were a bit unfocused as her head was still spinning, she still managed to pin him with a simmering glare. "You are not my father nor my husband, so who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do? You think that just because you saved my life you can take it over?"  
  
He breathed deeply to keep his own anger in check at her stubbornness. Then a sudden thought occured to him, which had her wondering if it would result in even more grief on her behalf. He walked to the doorway and stopped an elf that happened to walk by, speaking a few words with him before sending him on his way and returning to the chair by her bedside that Elrond had occupied a short while ago.  
  
"What did you do?" she asked. "Place a guard at my door to make sure I don't slip outside when you're not here?"  
  
A small smile teased the corners of his mouth, which only drew her attention to them. "You know, that wouldn't be a bad idea."  
  
"So now I'm essentially a prisoner here?" she asked heatedly.  
  
"If you are, it is because of your own stubbornness to admit you are in no condition to do anything right now."  
  
She suddenly threw her hands up in defeat and gathered her knees to her chest, resting her forehead on her knees. When she raised her head, he could see two tears trailing down her cheeks. "Why are you doing this to me?" she whispered.  
  
At the sight of her tears, he moved onto the bed beside her, feeling awful for making her suffer. He reached up and brushed the tears away with his thumb. "I can offer no answer, my lady, except that I wish you to get well as soon as possible."  
  
Her breath caught in her throat at the soft touch of his fingers and she found herself lost again in his eyes. "Why?"  
  
"There are many things I wish to show you about Rivendell, and the sooner you recover the more time we have to spend together. Terrible things are happening in the world around us, and I fear that our time will be short here."  
  
She looked away as she realized the truth of his words as well as the utter craziness of them. He talked as if he hoped something would develop between them. But how could it when she already loved someone with all her heart that she had promised to wait for? But what if he was dead as well as the others and would never return to her? She gazed into his eyes once more, and felt herself being drawn closer to him, his own eyes searching her face. She turned away before anything could happen, feeling him draw away in surprise.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
She swallowed deeply as she turned back towards him but not looking him in the eye as it was dangerous to do so. How could she explain to him what was going on when she didn't even know herself what was happening? She had first laid eyes on him today, yet the instant attraction between them was undeniable, and she wondered what was wrong with her to love someone and still be attracted to another. Never had any other male elf been able to draw her to him like this, and the only male to do so was Boromir.  
  
Legolas saw the conflicting emotions that crossed her face and wondered what thoughts ran through her mind at this moment. Perhaps he was pushing things too fast where they were concerned, but never had he seen someone so beautiful and so brave as to withstand an orc's poison for two days or more. Elrond had told him that she was very special and bid him to keep an eye on her over the past two days she had been recovering here, leaving him plenty of time to study her features while she slept.  
  
Soon they were both saved from the awkward moment as an elf maiden entered the room carrying an ornate silver tray laden with fruits which she placed on the bed. Lillisandra looked at the food with longing as it had been some time since she had eaten anything that could be called food, and she suddenly realized how hungry she was.  
  
Legolas thanked the maiden as she left. "I thought you could use something to eat as I guessed that you hadn't eaten in a while."  
  
Her eyes shone with tears once again as she realized that he had done nothing but see to her every need, and she had repaid him by acting like a spoiled child. "I am sorry, my lord. You have been very kind to me so far and I've acted like such a child."  
  
"Please do not call me that. And you have nothing to apologize for as some of what you said was true." He stood then. "I will leave you to eat your meal in peace."  
  
She looked up at him. "Thank you."  
  
He smiled and lowered his head a bit to her. "You're welcome, Lillisandra of Silmarion."  
  
She sighed as he closed the door behind him, leaving her alone to her troubled thoughts.  
  
  
  
After she had eaten and rested, she soon became restless again and attempted walking around the room. She experienced no negative effects this time and was determined to see trees around her again. She eased up to the doorway and slowly opened the door this time, but no one was there and she suddenly wondered where Legolas was. Not that she cared, but if he were to come along and find her he would no doubt pick her right back up and carry her back inside again. She stepped outside onto the balcony and stared in awe at the wonder of nature around her. There were small waterfalls everywhere, filling the valley with their peaceful music, and she turned her face up to the sun to let it warm her skin. Autumn had begun to set in around them, and the trees around her donned the appropriate colors for the season.  
  
Her sensitive ears finally caught the sound of footsteps, and she ducked inside the first door she came to which turned out not to be hers. It was too late to make an escape for her own room, and she hoped whoever it was didn't come to see her only to find her gone. And she hoped with all her heart that it wasn't Legolas himself.  
  
***********************  
  
Is it Legolas coming after her? And who's room is she in? Find out next chapter! Thanks for reading and please review!  



	3. Chapter Three

Author's note: Well, no one's reviewed yet, so I guess I'll post a couple more chapters. In case any of you haven't figured it out, Frodo appears in this chapter. And if you read "The Ring of Stars", you know that Lilli's carrying Elenya, and with Frodo carrying the One Ring...I'll let you read and find out. Enjoy!  
  
Elenya by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
  
So intent was she on hiding, she didn't see or hear the small figure that lay beneath the sheets stir and wake, pushing himself up on his elbows and staring at her curiously. "Excuse me? Would you mind telling me why you're in my room?"  
  
Lillisandra screamed and spun around, her heart in her throat and eyes wide from fear. She leaned against the door, breathing heavily to slow the beating of her heart.  
  
"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to frighten you." Now that he was able to see her, he relaxed somewhat as he noticed she was elven. But why was she in his room and from whom was she hiding from?  
  
"I just hope whoever passed by didn't hear me," she whispered, suddenly turning around when she heard the footsteps approaching again. She whirled around, looking for a place to hide, and spotted a dressing screen just like hers which she dove behind just as the door opened.  
  
"Master Frodo?" the prince's voice called. She crouched down lower, hiding her dismay at hearing his voice but at the same time wanting to see him again.  
  
"Yes?" the hobbit answered.  
  
"Was there something amiss?"  
  
Frodo glanced nervously to where the strange elf was hiding. Should he cover for her or tell this elf about her? But there was something about her that intrigued him, and he wished to find out more about her. "I was merely dreaming and cried out in my sleep, that is all."  
  
Legolas nodded and made as if to shut the door, but leaned back inside and took one last glance around the room. He knew indeed that something was amiss, but decided to let it go. Surely she would turn up eventually. "I shall see you tonight then."  
  
Frodo smiled. "I look forward to it." He sighed with relief when the elf closed the door. "He's gone now!" he whispered loudly.  
  
She slowly emerged from behind the screen. "Thank you so much, Frodo. That was close." When she finally got her first good look at him, she froze in wonder as it was the halfling that had haunted her dreams while she was in Minas Tirith come alive, and she knew that this was the one Elrond had been speaking of that held a greater burden than she did.  
  
Frodo saw the strange look in her eyes, haunted as if she had seen a ghost. "Why do you look at me so?" he asked warily.  
  
His words shook her from her surprise. "I have dreamed of you many times, Frodo, although I never believed that I would actually set my eyes on you one day."  
  
He still wasn't convinced that she meant him no harm, and he wished that he had told the elf of her presence. "Why was he looking for you?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Who knows? He doesn't seem to want me to risk making myself ill again."  
  
"You have been sick?" he questioned, his feelings of unease slowly slipping away as the haunted look in her eyes faded away. "Please sit down," he added, gesturing to the chair at his bedside.  
  
She dropped down into it. "My thanks," she answered. "Yes, I was sick before Elrond healed me. I was poisoned by an orc arrow while on my way here." She saw the bandage covering his left shoulder. "I see you have been wounded as well."  
  
Frodo shuddered at the memory of just how he had gotten wounded. "I have, though that memory is best left untold."  
  
She smiled and looked deep into his clear blue eyes, eyes that were shadowed with the heavy burden which he had to bear. She was saddened at this and wished she could take this burden from him so that he could once again be happy and free. "What is your name, dear Frodo?"  
  
"Frodo Baggins, my lady. And yours?" Looking into her own eyes, he could sense a great power from her, power that enveloped all she touched and brought with it peace from troubled thoughts.  
  
"Lillisandra of Silmarion, at your service. But you may call me Lilli." She held out her hand to him, and he laid his small hand inside hers, which she covered with her other hand. Thus a great and enduring friendship was bound for they both shared in the same fate, that of the ringbearer.  
  
They talked long through the afternoon, entertaining each other with tales of their childhood as well as explaining how they both had come to be here. He told her everything about the ring that Gandalf had told him, which explained much of her dreams and feelings.  
  
"So that is why I have been entrusted with Elenya," she murmured, thoughtfully twirling a lock of her hair around her finger. "Sauron has taken shape in the world and is trying to find the One Ring."  
  
"What is Elenya?" he asked.  
  
"A ring that was forged by my forefather that holds the same powers as the other elven rings."  
  
"May I see it?"   
  
She slipped the chain from around her neck and held the ring out for him to look at. He reached out with his hand and came very near to touching it before he suddenly jerked back, his hand reaching beneath his shirt and pulling out a chain that held a plain gold band. She pulled her own ring back and went to grasp it within her hand but gasped as it burned the palm of her hand, and she knew that the ring Frodo carried must have burned him as well. Strangely enough the rings began pulling at their chains towards one another, and Dairuin's words came back to her that if they were to become close to one another it was possible the whole world could be destroyed.  
  
She caught Frodo's panicked gaze and whispered, "I'm sorry," before stumbling outside just in time to see two people running her way. She still clutched the chain tightly in her hand as she felt the ring's pressure to slip it on her finger and end once and for all the evil that threatened the world. And although Dairuin had warned her of the danger of the persuasions of the ring, she was unprepared for the actual test as it whispered inside her mind of the many things they could accomplish together. She slowly sank to the ground as the pressure rose to greater heights, her feeble attempts to control it having little success.  
  
Gandalf ran into Frodo's room to check on him, emerging a second later to kneel beside her and turn her so she faced him, cursing as he saw her unfocused eyes glowing with a faint green light. Legolas hovered nearby, afraid for her but not showing it as he had to remain calm in case Gandalf needed his help. Then his fear turned to surprise as the wizard drew back and slapped her hard across her cheek, the glow fading from her eyes as her senses returned to her own command. "Legolas, take her back to her room while I check on Frodo."  
  
She was dazed a bit as she felt herself being hauled against Legolas' body, her steps staggering as she had become exhausted from the ring's exertion over her. Once inside her room, he led her over to the bed and lowered her down so she sat on the edge, his blue eyes full of worry. "Lilli, can you hear me?" he asked, blaming himself for not heeding his earlier hunch and searching Frodo's room. Her eyes were still a little fuzzy as he had to hold her upright to keep her from falling over, and he knew that he had to keep her awake and focused until Gandalf arrived. So he did the only thing he knew to do besides what the wizard had already done and softly kissed her lips, hoping that in doing this she would regain some control over her senses.  
  
Her reaction was somewhat different from what he had expected however. Her mind was her own once again as her physical senses were assaulted by his soft lips which gently teased her own and brought forth a small moan from her as her arms came around his neck to pull him closer until they were in a very compromising position with her lying back on the bed and his body leaning close to hers. They soon heard a voice nearing her room and broke apart, Legolas standing a few feet away as he reined in his emotions that ran rampant throughout his body.  
  
She sat up on the bed as she looked at him, her fingers touching her swollen lips. "What did you do that for?" she asked, not out of anger but out of surprise that he had kissed her and of her wanton reaction to him in return.   
  
He never got a chance to answer as Gandalf charged in the room, his eyes flaring with anger. "What did you think you were doing going in there and putting the rings so close together when I'm sure you were told of the consequences if a meeting between them should happen?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Gandalf," she quickly apologized. "I didn't know he had the ring on him when I came in to see him."  
  
Legolas turned on her also. "So is that what you were doing? If you were just visiting then why were you hiding from me?"  
  
She turned her angry gaze on him. "I was hiding because you seem to want me to stay cooped up in this room all day long when I assure you I am fine."  
  
"If falling over on the floor is your definition of fine then I guess you were indeed fine," he argued.  
  
"Enough of this!" Gandalf snapped at them. "Lilli, I recommend strongly that you put your ring somewhere where it will be safe and out of trouble as I'm afraid that Frodo cannot do the same to his." He quickly looked around the room and spotted a small box lying on the bedside table.  
  
"Is Frodo all right?" she asked as she handed the chain to Gandalf, which he placed inside the box.   
  
"He is, although he was burned slightly where the ring touched his skin." He set the box back down and turned back towards her, pinning her with a stern gaze when he saw her looking at her palm where her ring had burned her.  
  
When she looked up at him, her eyes were filled with anguish. "I am sorry, Gandalf, for hurting Frodo. I should have known that he would have had it being he is the bearer of the ring. I just didn't think."  
  
His gaze softened as he placed his hands on her arms. "Lilli, you didn't know as you had never seen Frodo before." Then he became curious. "How did you know that he bore the ring?"  
  
"I have seen him in my dreams with the ring in his palm, and Elrond hinted that he was here when he spoke to me earlier this morning."  
  
He appraised her thoughtfully before dismissing it with a shrug. "Just try not to let it happen again. Now I must return to Frodo and help him get ready for the dinner tonight at Elrond's house." Then he disappeared back outside, leaving the two elves alone.  
  
"Dinner?" she asked, confused.  
  
"It was the reason why I was searching for you all day. I wished to ask you to let me accompany you there," he answered.  
  
She swallowed deeply as nervousness descended upon her. Even in her homeland she had not been one to attend many social occasions and was now afraid she would appear less than the princess everyone would expect her to be.   
  
He saw her fear and stepped closer to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Do not worry, Lilli," he assured her. "It is only dinner."  
  
She bristled in response to his statement. "You would think me afraid of such a trivial thing?"  
  
He smiled. "If not that then you were afraid of something as I could see it in your eyes." She refused to answer him though, and he leaned forward to kiss her cheek. "I will give you one hour then I shall return for you."   
  
She stood there for some time after he had left, wondering why she had just let herself be talked into going to a dinner that was probably just as boring as the ones her father held in his own house. The only feasts she had ever enjoyed were those she had attended at Minas Tirith, and that was only because Boromir and his brother Faramir had been there to keep her company. Sadness returned to claim her as she wondered at what had become of her beloved warrior and her friends, although she soon had no time to think about it as the maiden that had brought her the food tray earlier returned to assist her in dressing for the dinner.  
*************************  
  
Next chapter: Lilli sees an old friend and becomes even closer to Legolas, thanks to a certain hobbit who's trying to play matchmaker. Thanks for reading and please review! Please!!!!!  



	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings just my own characters.  
  
Elenya by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
  
It was some time before Lillisandra felt she was presentable enough to be seen with the Prince of Mirkwood. Her gown was styled the same as the one she had worn earlier but was golden in color as were her slippers. Her hair had several braids in it, one above each of her ears and one down the back of her hair that had some gold thread woven into it.  
  
She soon heard a knock at her door and let the maiden answer it. Legolas stood in the doorway, dressed in a silver tunic and breeches. He stepped inside and took her hand in his, his eyes roaming over her transformation from earlier today. "My lady, you do rival the sun itself with your radiance."  
  
"My lord, you far outshine even the brightest star," she replied.  
  
He smiled down at her. "Are you ready then, my lady?"  
  
She laughed. "Quite so, my lord. I am famished."  
  
They walked out into the night air towards Elrond's house and into the hall where the feasting was to be done. She found herself seated beside Legolas at the table on the dais with Frodo on the other side of her. While Frodo talked with Gloin, Legolas took advantage of the opportunity to ask her about herself. He seemed interested in the southern elves, and she described her homeland to him, Silmarion being much like Rivendell except for the ruins of three bridges that once spanned the Ciril River.  
  
"I would very much like to see it one day," he said.  
  
"Perhaps you will," she answered.  
  
"Tell me how you came to be here."  
  
She sighed. "A few months ago, I received a summons to Lorien, and I was to be accompanied by two close friends from my homeland and one from Minas Tirith until we reached the city. The Steward's sons and myself had different versions of the same dream and were told to travel here to seek Elrond's counsel as to their meaning. On the way here we were attacked by orcs twice. The last attack I left the others to fight against as I was in no shape to fight, but I ran across some orcs in Hollin that I was forced to fight. I managed to kill them but my horse, Lanthir, was killed in the fight."  
  
"That's how you were poisoned."  
  
She nodded, suddenly sad. "I worry what has become of those that I left behind, especially one that I care about very much."  
  
He couldn't help but wonder at who the lucky elf was that she spoke of, and he laid his hand on hers. She looked up into his eyes. "Do not trouble yourself with such thoughts tonight." He saw Elrond and Arwen rise and leave the hall. "Come, follow me." He led her behind him into the Hall of Fire where the actual celebration was to take place. "Here there will be music and tales the like of which you've never heard."  
  
As they passed into the Hall, her sadness deepened as she wished Boromir was here to share in the festivities. Soon Legolas was spirited away by a few elves that wished his company and he looked back at her as if to ask her to join them, but she waved him on, finding a corner to herself as she watched the others enjoy themselves. She saw Frodo and four other hobbits talking amongst themselves as Gandalf was busy enjoying himself also. Then she felt a touch at her arm and turned to see who it was that disturbed her, her eyes widening in surprise. "Aragorn!" she cried, accepting her friend's embrace.  
  
"It is good to see you, Lilli," he replied.  
  
"And you, although I see you haven't changed a bit as you still choose to look the part of a ranger rather than the king you will be one day. Where's Arwen?" she asked.  
  
"She's with her father," he said, pointing out amongst the crowd. "I see that you've caught Legolas' eye."  
  
She sighed. "He believes that something may yet develop between us, but I fear that he will only end up hurting himself as I am already in love with another."  
  
He turned surprised eyes to her. "Who's the lucky elf?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head. "It's not an elf that has caught my heart, my friend, but one such as you are."  
  
His surprise knew no limits now. "You've fallen in love with a human?"  
  
She smiled. "Since I couldn't have you, I went and found one of my own," she replied, earning a good laugh between the both of them.  
  
"Is he here?" he wondered, looking around for a strange face amongst familiar ones.  
  
"No, he is not. I do not know where he is or if he is even alive as the last I saw of him he was preparing to fight a small army of orcs that had attacked the ruins of Ost-in-Edhil. I left to come here and left him there to fight alongside with Aldarion, Tarcil, and Dairuin."  
  
He touched her arm once more, offering comfort. "I am sure you will see him soon as he will fight valiantly for the chance to return to see your beauty."  
  
"Flatterer," she smiled then saw Arwen heading their way with Legolas in tow.   
  
Aragorn saw them also and leaned close to her. "I hope you plan on telling him soon before things go any further between you two."  
  
She steeled herself as they drew nearer. "Believe me, I do not wish to hurt him in any way I can prevent."   
  
Soon they were upon them and Aragorn introduced her to Arwen, who greeted her nicely enough but her eyes held a silent warning for her as well before she walked away. Lillisandra watched her go, her own gaze holding a small amount of contempt. "I wonder what her problem is?" she asked.  
  
"She's just jealous as she is not the only one that possesses an unearthly beauty around here," Legolas whispered in her ear.  
  
She looked up at him to see his face mere inches from hers and drawing closer, and she stepped back only to bump into something that prevented her from retreating. Their lips touched briefly, gently before she pulled away, surprise on her face. She heard snickers behind her and turned to see four hobbits standing there.   
  
"My apologizies, Lilli," Frodo explained. "Merry and Pippin seem to have had a bit much to drink tonight."  
  
She narrowed her gaze to Frodo, sensing that he had done that on purpose to make her kiss the elf. "Apology accepted, Frodo. May I inquire as to the fourth member of your party?"  
  
Frodo laughed as Sam merely stood there with his jaw hanging to his knees. He knew Sam held a fascination for elves and a beauty such as hers was surely not lost on him. "His name's Sam."  
  
She turned and dipped a curtsy to them. "I am honored to meet you, Masters. I wish you a good evening." She shot Frodo one last glance and mouthed the words, "I'm going to get you for that."  
  
He merely smiled and bowed to her as they walked away.  
  
She turned back to the elven prince only to find his eyes filled with amusement. "It suddenly seems crowded in here. Would you like to take a walk with me?"  
  
She swallowed and nodded, following him as he led her outside into the night air. She breathed deeply of the cool air, the moonlight shining upon her face. A shiver raced through her and she felt Legolas come up behind her, laying his hands on her arms.  
  
He leaned in close to her ear. "Have I told you how breathtakingly beautiful you are?"  
  
The feel of his breath against her ear and neck sent more shivers through her body, leading her to believe that she must be insane. Her mind and heart cried out for Boromir and yet her body would willingly surrender itself to Legolas' charms. "No, my lord," she whispered, her senses spinning out of control at his nearness. The sound of the waterfalls was the only music they heard other than their own hearts which beat the same rhythms as the other's. "Only every time I look into your eyes."  
  
He turned her around so she faced him. "Then my eyes say what I cannot, for there are no words to describe it."  
  
She smiled, wondering if he could see the blush that rose to her cheeks. "I am not worthy of praise such as this. Perhaps another maiden would suit you more than I."  
  
He searched her sapphire eyes, wondering where her words came from. "Why do you do this to me? To yourself?"  
  
She sighed and stepped out of his arms. "I am scared, Legolas. Scared of many things that I fear will happen. But most of all of the way I feel when I'm around you. We have only met today, and yet you have already cast some sort of spell on me. I can't think when you're near, and my heart begins pounding furiously within me. And your touch...I become dizzy from it."  
  
"Then what is there to fear? You only feel the same as I do, so why fight it?"  
  
She clasped her hands in front of her out of nervousness. Now was a good a time as any to tell him. "Legolas, I must tell you something."  
  
She didn't get any further as he lightly touched a finger to her mouth. "I know that there is another you care for inside your heart and that is why you feel so confused inside."  
  
She looked into his eyes, her own questioning. "If you know this, then why are you doing this when you will only cause yourself heartache in the end?"  
  
He brushed his thumb across her cheek, his eyes taking in her moonlit beauty. "If this night is all I am allowed then it will be enough just to feel you in my arms, even if it may mean I will never do so again."  
  
She thought of Faramir and the kiss they had shared then all thought was chased away as his lips brushed softly against hers, and she closed her eyes as she surrendered to the sensations coursing through her. His hands came around her waist as she entwined her arms around his neck, his fingers sending more shivers through her as they caressed the soft skin of her bare back, his kiss becoming more insistent as his teeth gently nipped her bottom lip. She opened her mouth to him and moaned as she felt his tongue slide in to caress her own with soft strokes.  
  
They pulled apart, looking into each other's eyes, their breathing labored. They heard others coming outside and smiled. "I suppose we'd better stop before things go any further. The night wears on, and we have a council to attend tomorrow."  
  
She sighed. "We do, don't we?"  
  
"Yes," he agreed. "And I am glad you will be there as your presence will make it less boring for me."  
  
She laughed. "Then perhaps it's best I not attend as you surely won't remember a word of it later. And I fear that the matter is too grave a one indeed to waste because of me."  
  
He smiled and leaned down to quickly kiss her before leading her back to her room. They stood outside for a moment, not wanting to end this night just yet, kissing and laughing together. Suddenly the door opened, and the elf maiden stuck her head out, looking around and gasping when she saw them. "I'm sorry, my lord and lady! I thought I heard voices and decided to come check to see who it was."  
  
Lillisandra smiled. "It's all right, Florindriel. I was just getting ready to retire for the evening."  
  
The girl smiled at them both and ducked back inside.  
  
She looked back up into her prince's eyes, feeling guilty for spending what had turned out to be a wonderful evening with him when Boromir was out there somewhere looking for her, possibly injured or even dead. And she felt even worse every time they kissed for with each one she fell deeper into his spell. Even now the moonlight cast its silvery light upon him, providing an image that burned itself into her memory for keeping, and she fought against the traitorous emotions that rose within her.  
  
Legolas saw the warring emotions that played upon her features and knew she fought with herself over what had happened this evening just as he had his own misgivings about it. He had often wondered why he was torturing himself like this when he knew that it was very likely that the one she loved would return to her, and who wouldn't? But then all his thoughts vanished when he looked into her eyes, and he knew that he would do anything for her, even if it meant letting her go if she chose to be with another. She fascinated him as no other had during his long years, a fact which drew him ever closer to her as he wished to know everything about her.  
  
Shaking off his wandering thoughts, he rested his hand on her arm and leaned close to kiss her cheek. "I thank you for sharing this evening with me, my lady."  
  
A slow smile appeared as she was grateful that he had sensed her emotions and had chosen not to make things any more complicated than they already were, although a small part of her was disappointed that he had kissed her so formally. "I thank you also, my lord."  
  
He found himself gazing at her mouth, wanting more than anything to taste their sweetness again, but he knew that he had not the right to do so. "Then I wish you goodnight then."  
  
She saw the momentary flash of longing that flickered across his face, and her breathing quickened as she thought he was going to kiss her again. When he didn't, she sighed and wished him the same, watching as he turned and walked away, disappearing into the night.  
*********************  
  
Guess who makes an appearance next chapter? And what will it mean for Lilli's relationship with Legolas? Stay tuned! And thanks for reading, as always, but please review! I need input people!  



	5. Chapter Five

Author's note: Wow! Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you like it! Never fear, Boromir's going to show up this chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Elenya by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
  
The next morning dawned bright and early, and she had risen with the dawn to ready herself for the council later that afternoon, choosing to wear a dark green, velvet dress as the weather was turning cooler with the onset of autumn. She had just finished when she heard a knock on her door, and she hurriedly smoothed down her hair and dress, thinking it was Legolas. She rushed to the door and pulled it open, her jaw dropping open when she saw it wasn't him, but someone she had feared was dead.   
  
He stood before her as if in a dream, looking well except for his clothing which told the tale of their long journey here, his eyes still blue although now they were shadowed with weariness and sorrow. She reached up to touch his face, as if by touching him she would prove to herself that he was real and alive, and tears welled in her eyes as she looked at the man she had promised to love for the rest of her life, as she knew she would now that she knew he had returned to her.  
  
Boromir stood there in shock himself, not believing this to be the same person that had shared his long journey here as he had gotten used to seeing her in clothing suitable for travel instead of dresses of fine make and fabric. He had also feared her dead when he had come across Lanthir on his way here and had seen the orc arrows that littered the ground as well as the bodies that had told him that she had not gone without a fight. He had continued on his journey, fear quickening his pace as he had no way of knowing if she was alive and safe in Elrond's care or if she had suffered a much worse fate that he didn't even want to think of.  
  
The last thought still fresh in his mind, he reached out for her and caught her in a desperate embrace, holding her to him tightly as he thanked the very stars that she was alive. "Lilli, I'm so glad to see you alive as I had thought you dead these past few days."  
  
She pulled back just enough to look into his eyes. "I feared the same about you," she answered, bringing her hands up to brush her fingers across his cheeks before bringing him closer to her to brush her lips across his, her sound of surprise muffled by his own as his strong arms lifted her off her feet and crushed her against his body. She suddenly realized that this was what she loved most about Boromir, the passionate fire that raged within him that reached out to engulf her and bind them closer together. But she found herself wondering if that same fire would ever burn too bright and break them apart.  
  
He slowly set her on her feet, reluctant to break their kiss as he wished to stay with her in such a way forever, but he needed to tell her something that would surely break her heart. He tried to form the words to tell her but failed miserably as the memory was still too fresh in his mind to not be saddened by it as well.  
  
She saw the sudden change and became curious. "Boromir, what is wrong?" she asked.  
  
He swallowed deeply. "Lilli, it pains me to tell you this, but the others didn't make it."  
  
She thought she had misunderstood him at first. "What? No, it can't be," she said as she felt her breath catch in her throat.  
  
He put his arms around her shoulders as he saw her composure failing. "I speak the truth, my love. Here," he said, digging into a small pocket of his tunic. When she saw the green flash of a stone, her eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth as she looked upon Ardya, the ring wore by Dairuin which was to be given to her father upon her return to Silmarion.  
  
She turned away as she breathed deeply to try and control the shock that threatened to overtake her. If Dairuin had given the stone to Boromir, then he was dead as well as Aldarion and Tarcil who were like brothers to her, and it was especially hard for her to believe that Tarcil was dead as he was a fighter among her homeland which none could match. She felt the first tears fall as she was pulled into her beloved's embrace, his strong arms offering her comfort which she needed as she cried out her grief. Finally her tears stopped and she stepped from his arms. "Look, now I've gone and soaked your clothing," she said as she touched the damp spot on his tunic.  
  
He smiled. "It's no small thing, you know that. Are you going to be okay?"  
  
She nodded. "Now that you are here with me, I am," she answered.  
  
He kissed her softly on her forehead. "Please tell me, how did your journey go here? Did you arrive safely?"  
  
She hesitated before answering, which gave her away to him. After being with her so long, he knew how she was and wasn't about to let her lie to him. "Do not think to lie to me, Lilli, just to ease my mind. I saw Lanthir on my way here as well as the bodies of orcs that someone must've fought."  
  
She sighed. "About two days after I left, I was attacked by orcs when I reached Hollin. I was shot with an arrow." She heard his sharp intake of breath. "I managed to make it here just barely. I came upon an elf in the woods and he brought me here where Elrond healed me."  
  
"How could I have been so stupid, letting you go?" he agonized.  
  
"Boromir, please do not do this to yourself. Even if I had stayed, I may still be dead."  
  
"No, you would not be for I would die myself before letting that happen," he answered heatedly. "Do you not remember the words we spoke to each other the night of the attack?"  
  
She smiled as she thought back on the promise they had made to one another, to love one another for as long as the other lived. She then saw movement out of the corner of her eye, and she looked to see that it was Legolas standing not far away, his face betraying no emotion but she could see the pain he felt in his eyes at seeing her reunited with the one she loved.  
  
"Am I interrupting anything?" he asked.  
  
She stepped away from Boromir and turned towards him. "No, not at all. He was informing me that my escort here did not survive the battle against the orcs."  
  
The elf's eyes bored into the other man's. "And yet he survived?"  
  
Boromir stepped towards him. "And just what are you implying?"  
  
"You know exactly what I am implying," he sneered.  
  
Lillisandra stepped between them before things got out of hand. "Legolas, I cannot believe that you would accuse Boromir of something only a coward would do. I can assure you that he is indeed a man of great honor as well as an accomplished warrior."  
  
His eyes still betrayed his anger, but he bowed his head slightly in her direction. "My apologizies, my lady. I only came to escort you to the council and did not realize that you had a visitor."  
  
"Then you may escort us both as Elrond has requested my presence there also," Boromir stated, laying his hands on her shoulders in an unmistakable gesture that said without words that she was spoken for. He wasn't sure what kind of designs the elf had on her, but he planned to put a stop to any before they began as evident by his actions.  
  
She looked away as she felt uncomfortable being in the middle of such an awkward situation, especially one that she had helped take part in. Legolas took the gesture for what it was and turned to lead them to where the council was being held, his heart aching as he had seen the passionate exchange that had taken place between them. He had followed the man to Lillisandra's room as he did not know what business he had seeking her out, but when she had greeted him so enthusiastically he had been shocked to see that it was no elf she had fallen in love with but a human male.  
  
  
  
When they arrived, she saw that those that were there had formed into groups of their own races, except for Frodo and Gandalf who were speaking with the dwarves. Legolas immediately joined the elves as Boromir joined those of the race of men, leaving her by herself. Legolas had remained quiet all the way here, but she had seen in the stiffness of his shoulders that he was agitated and knew that he would seek her out soon to speak with her. She had also noticed that Boromir had also been strangely silent, and she wondered if he suspected that Legolas had other feelings towards her as well. All in all, she could tell that this day would become interesting before it ended.  
  
"Lillisandra?" asked a voice at her side.  
  
She turned her head in direction of the voice and smiled, although she wasn't too happy at the moment. "Aragorn, how nice to see you again."  
  
"What seems to bother Legolas?" he asked, noticing his sour mood.  
  
"He seems to be regretting his decision to have become so close to me." At the ranger's confused look, she elaborated further. "My love has returned to me, and the meeting between them did not go well."  
  
He looked at the proud soldier of Gondor, who was looking at him in much the same way that Arwen had at Lillisandra last night. "Yes, he seems the possessive sort."  
  
She also was pondering at this new side of Boromir that was revealed to her, although she had seen a glimpse of it back in Minas Tirith when he had accused her and his brother of sharing in a secret relationship. But she had accepted that as merely being what it was, a jealousy between brothers over something both of them cherished, even though she and Faramir had been nothing but good friends to each other. "I'm afraid that he is allowed to be that way to a certain degree as we are betrothed to one another."  
  
He raised a dark eyebrow. "Then congratulations, though that still doesn't make it right."  
  
She sighed then walked over to Gandalf and Frodo, who greeted her warmly. "It's nice to see you again, Lilli. I was afraid you might not be here."  
  
She noticed both Boromir and Legolas were staring at her intently. "I wouldn't miss it for the world," she replied, sitting down in a chair at the end near the balcony.  
  
Frodo approached her. "I thought that things were fine between you two," he whispered.  
  
She smiled at her friend, meaning it this time and suddenly understanding what it was that Gandalf loved about these people. They were a remarkable race, so happy and carefree, and Frodo had regained some of that since she had seen him last night. "Dear Frodo, do not worry yourself over me. Things are a little more complicated now than they were yesterday."  
  
His blue eyes searched her own. "I thought that's what friends were for?"  
  
She sighed. "There's no time, Frodo. Elrond has arrived."  
  
Elrond took his place in his seat as did everyone else, saying a few words in greeting to everyone and bidding Frodo to bring forth the ring. The hobbit seemed a bit scared of all the attention and looked to Lillisandra, who smiled encouragement, and he rose to place the ring on the pedestal. When he regained his seat, he looked at her once again, and she saw the heavy burden had finally been lifted from him. She shared in his happiness, placing her hand over his own.  
  
But when she looked back at those assembled, her unease returned as she saw the effect the ring had on them. They gazed at it with longing, especially the humans save Aragorn. Boromir rose and began to speak, and she liked the tone of his words not at all, her unease at seeing this different side of him deepening. She sensed things were heating up between Boromir and Aragorn when suddenly Legolas jumped in, thankful when the ranger calmed things down between them.  
  
Then Elrond proposed that the ring must be destroyed and Gimli attempted this by striking it with his axe, and she felt Frodo jump beside her as did she for she saw the very same thing he had, the same thing that had haunted her dreams at night. The great burning eye of Sauron.  
  
She glanced at Frodo and saw his agonized expression as he had suddenly realized that he may not be rid of the ring after all. She laid her hand on his head, offering what little comfort she could. The council had suddenly erupted into shouted accusations and arguments at who would be the one to take the ring to Mordor, and those would be answered with contestations against them. She saw Frodo rise, and tears filled her eyes. "Frodo," she whispered.  
  
"I will take the ring," he called out, silencing everyone. "Though I do not know the way."  
  
She closed her eyes, tears running down her cheeks. Then a most amazing thing happened. For once everyone put aside their differences and united to accompany Frodo on his journey, first Gandalf then the others. She caught Legolas' eye and a long look passed between them, and she realized that he too had put aside his anger from this morning. She heard a rustle behind her and was surprised to see first Sam appear at Frodo's side then Merry and Pippin from the other direction, and she managed to surpress a smile as even Elrond was surprised to see them.  
  
Finally Frodo turned to face her, hope shining in his eyes. She became at a loss for words as she didn't know how to tell him she couldn't come without dashing his hopes in front of everyone here. Elrond seemed to sense this and he came to her rescue. "Lillisandra, you and the hobbits may leave if you wish. We have other matters to discuss that will no doubt be of no interest to you."  
  
She smiled and rose to curtsy before him. "As my lord wishes." Then she left, the hobbits trailing after her, all of them talking excitedly except for Frodo, who stared at her back thoughtfully.  
  
******************  
  
I can tell you one thing, neither Legolas nor Boromir are happy right now. Will Lilli go with the Fellowship on their quest? And who will she stay with now that she is aware of Boromir's reaction to the ring? Stay tuned! Thanks for reading and please review!  



	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, though I wish I did. :p  
  
Elenya by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
  
They reached Frodo's room and she collapsed into the chair beside the bed, which Pippin and Merry crawled up on and began munching on whatever snack they had in their pockets. Frodo approached her as she knew he would. "Do you not wish to go on this journey, Lilli?" he asked, hope in his voice.  
  
She sighed. "I do wish I could, Frodo. But you and I both know what happened last time when both our rings came together. I do not wish to cause you that kind of harm again." He smiled but she could see his disappointment and laid her hands on his shoulders. "This may sound like a stupid thing to ask, but are you sure this what you want to do?"  
  
He looked into her eyes. "What I really want is to return to the Shire and forget that the ring had come to me. To see everyone again and have everything be as it was. But I do not trust the others to see this through."  
  
She smiled and touched her hand to his cheek. He took it and turned her palm up to see the ring-shaped burn that she had gotten yesterday, his fingers tracing the outline softly. She laughed as it tickled and saw him loosen the first few buttons of his shirt, revealing his own burn shaped like hers over his heart. "If only I could ease this burden on you, my friend," she whispered as she touched the spot with hesitant fingers.  
  
He suddenly leaped onto her lap and threw his arms around her, and she held him to her tightly. She saw the other hobbits in the background, smiling and trying their best not to laugh, which in turn brought a smile to her face. Then he pulled away, a worried expression on his face. "Surely you won't be going alone, will you?"  
  
She looked away, not able to meet his concerned gaze. "Frodo--"  
  
He stepped down onto the floor. "You cannot! You'll surely be killed!"  
  
"Frodo, it is a risk that we both take for the safety of us all. I realize the danger involved and accept it."  
  
He assumed an air of determination. "I won't let you do this. And if I have to, I'll involve Elrond and Strider."  
  
She couldn't help but smile at this. "Elrond knows of this already and Strider would only agree with me."  
  
Then a mischievous light came into his eyes, and she wondered what he was up to. "Fine, then I'll tell Legolas."  
  
"No, please don't!" she cried, horrified he would do such a thing. "Sam, stop him!" she laughed, seeing Frodo dart out the door, Sam following him. The other two joined in her laughter then stopped as Frodo and Sam returned with Gandalf in tow. "So I see you've managed to involve Gandalf as well."  
  
The wizard eyed her curiously. "Considering the company, I doubt I even want to know what's going on."  
  
She smiled, acting offended. "Gandalf, you wound me! You actually think I would take part in any of their mischief?"  
  
"Humph! If anything, you would be the very one to start it." As much as he tried to sound stern, a smile nonetheless lurked at the edges of his mouth.  
  
She laughed and stood, walking up to him and embracing him. "Gandalf, I am glad to see you again."  
  
"Yes, it has been too long," he replied, holding her at arm's length. "And I see that you've managed to snare the heart of the Prince of Mirkwood."  
  
Her smile disappeared. "I know, but I am not so free to return his affections as I am betrothed to another."  
  
The hobbits turned surprised gazes on her as it was news to them. Gandalf nodded. "Yes, Boromir of Gondor, son of the Steward. I remember him from my earlier visits. Tell me, how is Faramir?" he asked.  
  
"He is well," she answered.  
  
"I must venture a guess if I may. Did Faramir happen to fall in love with you as well?" he questioned with a teasing smile.  
  
She was too surprised to say anything and just stood there silent, giving the wizard all the answer he needed. "I thought he might if he had a chance to meet you. He's a wonderful person. Loves music and poetry even though he is as accomplished a soldier as his brother."  
  
She continued to stare at Gandalf as she had never been given the chance to see this side of Faramir while she was there, and now she found herself regretting that she didn't get to know him better.   
  
While her mind had been wandering, he had eyed her closely. "Lilli, did you happen to return his feelings in any way?"  
  
She was jerked back to the present at the sound of his voice. "No, it is Boromir that I share my heart with."  
  
The wizard was silent a moment. "I am surprised to say the least that you would've chosen him. After his actions of today I would be most wary of him, especially with what you're carrying. Whatever possessed your father to seek a betrothal with Gondor? It is unheard of for such an alliance to be made between two such lands."  
  
"It is his father who's to blame," she answered. "He seeks to bind me to his son in marriage in hopes that he will be able to use the power of Elenya to his own purposes. And I imagine that he also seeks the One Ring as well."  
  
"Fools they are to try and use such power that they have no understanding of," he scoffed in disapproval. A knock was heard on the door, and they turned to see Legolas standing in the doorway.  
  
"I can wait outside for you until you are finished," he said.  
  
"Nonsense, I was just about to leave," Gandalf answered then turned back to her. "Please, Lilli, give Legolas a chance. I do not wish to see you sad, and I fear if you continue on your current path you will encounter nothing but sorrow. You deserve a lifetime of happiness, and I'm afraid that Boromir cannot give that to you."  
  
"I realize that Gandalf, but I have already promised to him that I will love him for as long as he lives. I tried to keep myself from falling in love with him, but I failed as I believe that we were meant to be together."  
  
He smiled sadly. "Then I wish you both the best," he said before stepping outside and into the afternoon sun.  
  
She breathed deeply then followed in his footsteps, stopping as she saw Legolas turn around from his perusal of the river below. Her breathing stopped as she became aware of the effect he always had on her when they were near to one another, and she hated herself for what she was about to do. Nonetheless it would be unfair of her to encourage his advances while she was still in love with another. Yes, she had finally given in to Faramir, but she had expected that there was a chance that they would never see each other again and had wanted to see for herself what there could've been between them if things had turned out differently.  
  
Legolas saw her inner struggle as he fought against taking her in his arms and kissing her fears from her mind. But he had thought hard about her situation while on his way here and had resigned himself to the reality that he was going to lose her before he had even gotten the chance to know her. Although deep down inside he knew that if given the chance he could help her see that Boromir could not offer her the same happiness that he would willingly give her.  
  
"Would you mind taking a walk with me?" he asked. "There are many things we need to talk about."  
  
She nodded in agreement and they walked around Rivendell, past small streams towards a secluded walkway through the woods. They spotted a stone bench at the edge of the walkway, and she lowered herself down onto it with a sigh as he sat down beside her. "So how did the rest of the council go?" she asked.  
  
"We discussed a few things, mainly when to depart. Elrond decided to send out elves to scout out the surrounding land for any presence of the enemy. That way a direction can be determined. It will be some time before they return though, a couple of months at the most."  
  
She nodded. "I assume Aragorn will be going with them?"  
  
"Yes, along with Elrond's sons." He quieted for a moment. "I saw that Frodo wished for you to go with us."  
  
"He did," she answered.  
  
"Will you go?"  
  
She shook her head. "I have my own journey to take."  
  
"To Lorien, I know. You can accompany us then."  
  
She sighed. "I cannot Legolas. You saw what nearly happened the last time Frodo and I were near each other with the rings."  
  
He took her hands in his and she finally looked into his eyes. "I know you mean to do this alone, and I advise against it. But I at least want to ask you to stay awhile." He reached up and touched her cheek. "I do not wish to see you go just yet when there is so much left unsaid between us."  
  
She touched his hand and brought it back down to rest on the bench. "Legolas, there is something I must tell you before anything more is said." She breathed deeply to gather her courage. "I know that you would wish for there to be something more between us, but I am afraid that it can never be. I am betrothed to another which I happen to love very much, although it would make no difference if I loved him or not as I would still be expected to wed him out of duty."  
  
He looked away to hide the pain that her words caused. "Can you not see that he cannot bring you the happiness you deserve? You will live on long after he is dead but the pain he has left in your heart will remain forever."  
  
"Yes, I realize that he will die before me," she answered. "But I am willing to accept that as he is my life. Without him I am nothing, and I would not wish to come to you with a broken heart and soul to mend that would always belong to another. You deserve better than that which is why I wanted to clear things between us before it was too late."  
  
He finally brought his eyes to hers and she was saddened by the anguish she saw in them. "I find your words hard to bear, my lady, but I also hear the truth in them. I am glad that you chose to be honest with me instead of leading me on a false hope."  
  
Her eyes glistened from tears she dared not shed. "Legolas, please, I did not want to hurt you like this as I care for you very much."  
  
"It could not be helped as the pain was my doing. I should not have given in so quickly to my emotions." He smiled then. "But that does not mean that we cannot remain friends."  
  
She smiled also. "No, it does not," she agreed.  
  
He rose to his feet. "Then as a friend I will leave you until we dine again tonight."  
  
"Until then," she answered, watching him walk away as she tried to shake off her own anguish at what had passed between them. Now she only had to deal with Boromir now and see where they stood with each other, but she remained for awhile as she let the sun bake her tense muscles and warm her body. She soon felt a presence near her and heard them sit down beside her before feeling strong hands slowly begin to massage her shoulders.  
  
She knew who the hands belonged to and would've moved so she could see him but his hands kept her where she was as his touch felt wonderful no matter what he was doing. "Boromir, what do you think you're doing?" she asked drowsily.  
  
"I'm easing the stiffness in your neck, my love," he whispered against her ear. "I know what you did had to be difficult for you."  
  
Now she did turn towards him, her eyes wary as she did not know if he was angry at her for being here with Legolas. "How much did you see?"   
  
"Enough to know that you did the right thing," he replied, brushing a strand of hair away from her face. "And I am honored that you chose to remain with me when you could've had a lifetime with someone else."  
  
She regarded him in surprise that he would be so calm about everything now when earlier that afternoon he was ready to throttle Aragorn for just talking to her. But now that she looked into his eyes, she could see the familiar light in them that she had grown to love. "A lifetime means nothing to me if you are not there to share it with me," she said then allowed herself to be pulled into his embrace as she laid her head against his chest. "I love you too much to just let you go."  
  
He kissed her forehead. "As I love you also. I actually came here to apologize for my behavior at the council as I fear that something had come over me."  
  
She pulled away. "I'm glad that you cleared that up as you were about to get a thorough tongue lashing from me because of it," she scolded him.  
  
She saw a playful glint light his eyes. "You're welcome to do so anyway as I might like to have a good tongue lashing."  
  
"Oh, you!" she spluttered as she jumped onto his lap and sent them tumbling backwards onto the grass, laughing as they hit the ground.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked, looking down at her.   
  
She smiled. "If you will only kiss me, my lord, then I will be."  
  
"Since you asked so nicely," he said, and lowered his lips to hers. He soon heard a noise near them and rose to his feet.  
  
She had heard it also and rose on her elbows, having a sneaking suspicion who it was. The muffled giggle that followed only confirmed it. "Merry! Pippin! I'll have your hides for eavesdropping on us!"  
  
Her only reply was the rustling of leaves as they ran off.  
  
Boromir laughed as he pulled her to her feet. "I think you put the fear into them, my lady."  
  
She laughed also. "I think those two fear nothing."  
  
********************  
  
Next chapter: Two of the stones of Elenya are awakened and Lilli and Boromir do a little sparring of their own. No, not THAT kind! Man, what kind of person do you take me for? :p Thanks for reading and please review!  



	7. Chapter Seven

Author's note: Wow! Thanks Elenya Tindomiel for reviewing both my fics! You're such a fast reader! And I'm thrilled that you all are enjoying this fic! One thing's for sure, Lilli's life is going to be one long roller coaster ride! Enjoy!  
  
Elenya by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
  
During the next few days, Boromir and Lillisandra rarely left each other's sides as they explored the wonders of Rivendell on their own, Boromir showing her the shards of Elendil's sword, Narsil. On another day when the weather was fair and the sun warm upon the land, she chose to take some time to herself to get her sword arm back into condition as she felt that she could use it now without causing any further damage.   
  
Elrond had graciously offered her the use of any of the horses in the stables, but she chose to take Boromir's horse instead as he seemed to wish some exercise on such a fine day. She rode a short ways away until she spotted a clearing that offered enough room for her to practice in and dismounted, leaving her bow and arrows on the saddle as she used her sword to stretch her muscles before beginning her exercises. Her movements were fluid as she moved to a music only she could hear, pleased that her shoulder was nearly fully healed as she felt only a small amout of pain. Soon she saw the owner of the horse walking towards her and continued on with her exercises although she expected some word from him soon.  
  
Boromir stood there entranced as he watched her smooth movements that spoke of the grace and beauty of the elven race, never imagining that someone so slight as her could wield a sword so expertly. Perhaps he had been underestimating her ability to defend herself after all, as evident of the orcs she had killed while coming here. "I hope that is not your fighting technique," he said as he walked towards her. "The style seems more suited to a dance floor than fighting."  
  
She looked at him as she finished, bringing her sword to rest on his shoulder near his neck. "It is, which is why it is only a technique used to warm up for a sparring match between a teacher and student. Tarcil taught me this and I thought it would be useful in determining the limits of my sword arm now."  
  
"And?" he asked, his eyes flickering in amusement.  
  
"I think it is almost healed. I feel little pain which is good," she replied, bringing her sword back to her side.  
  
"Would you care to try it in a fight?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "You would fight me, my lord?" He merely smiled in answer as he withdrew his own sword. "Then prepare to be beaten!"  
  
She struck towards his right side which he blocked, leading them into a series of parries and thrusts that had them both slightly winded before long, showing him how good she really was and making him realize how lucky he was indeed to have her for his future wife. Soon they were facing each other over crossed swords and he reached out with his foot to sweep hers out from under her, hearing her yelp of surprise as she crashed onto her back. When she rose onto her elbows she found herself staring down his blade, and she looked up at him to see his self-satisfied smirk.  
  
"Do you surrender?" he asked, becoming worried as a strange look came upon her face and it seemed as if she was in pain as she tried to move. "What's wrong?"  
  
She frowned as she tried to sit up a little more. "I don't know, but I think I may have fallen onto a rock. My back hurts where it jabbed into me."  
  
He moved his sword aside and knelt down beside her as if to help her up, not expecting her to leap up and push him onto his own back, her legs straddling his hips. He groaned as he realized that he had been duped.  
  
"I can't believe you fell for the oldest trick in the book!" she said.  
  
"I can't believe you tricked me! I honestly thought you were hurt, Lilli," he added with a little force.  
  
She smiled as she leaned down to rest on his chest. "I apologize. It won't happen again."  
  
He laughed. "It had better not," he answered, pulling her closer to kiss her softly.  
  
She sighed as she relaxed against him, placing her hands on the ground on either side of him as she took the initiative and slipped her tongue slowly into his mouth, feeling him groan deep inside his chest as his hands came behind her back to hold her closer. Then she drew back slightly to kiss the corner of his mouth and his neck before teasing his ear with her tongue. "You do realize that we are being spied upon, don't you?" she breathed.  
  
He didn't care as he wished for her not to stop. "Can you see them?" he asked.  
  
She kissed her way back up to his lips which he immediately devoured with his own. "I don't need to," she replied as she broke away. "I know they're somewhere around here."  
  
She sat up and smiled as she felt his hardness beneath her and moved her hips a little as she enjoyed having such control over him. He reached out and stopped her. "Lady, you are cruel indeed to tease me in such a way."  
  
She laughed. "No more cruel than you are as you constantly tease me and don't even know it."  
  
"By the way," he said, changing the subject. "I came out here to tell you that Elrond wishes you to meet him soon at the Hall of Fire, and he will wait for you there until you arrive."  
  
"Oh, so you only came to tell me this and not for any other reason?" she teased.  
  
"Lilli, you know better than that," he replied.   
  
She leaned forward to kiss him. "And you know I love you, Boromir." Then she rose to her feet, helping him to his own. "I wonder what it is that he wishes to see me about?"  
  
"Well, there's only one way to find out," he answered then kissed her forehead when she cast a glare at him that was softened by her smile.  
  
She left him there and rode his horse back to Elrond's house where she entered the Hall of Fire to see both Elrond and Gandalf waiting for her. She gazed at the wizard curiously and noticed that he had the small box in his hands which held her ring, wondering why he had brought it.  
  
Elrond approached her. "Good afternoon, Lillisandra. I imagine you're wondering why I have summoned you here."  
  
She remembered to curtsy before him. "I am, my lord."  
  
"Please, there's no need for formalities here. We have waited for some time for you to arrive, though I warn you that after today things may never be the same for you."  
  
She eyed him warily. "What do you mean?"  
  
"It is time that we awaken two more of the stones of Elenya. With two more active, you will become more aware of the ring you carry as it will become more powerful than before. But I must caution you about not using it until you truly need it. The ring holds great power but some of that power comes from inside you and will drain you to the point of exhaustion if you are not careful."   
  
She sighed. "I am beginning to think that it may cause more harm than good."  
  
"It may indeed if used unwisely," Gandalf answered. "Items that hold great power have to have some kind of limits so the person using it will not do so carelessly."  
  
"What exactly am I supposed to use this ring for anyway? And why is it that the ring was made to be worn by no other but me?"  
  
"When Celebrimbor learned of Sauron's deception, he forged Ardya and Elenya out of remorse for allowing himself to be deceived by Sauron," Elrond answered. "And when he forged Elenya he poured a great amount of power into it, enough to destroy the One Ring but in turn Elenya would be destroyed along with the rest of the world. That was not his intent, but the ring turned out that way and was instead advised only to use against his armies since they are numerous, as well as aid in the destruction of Barad-Dur. He crafted it with the ability to only be wielded by those of his blood as to prevent others from using it to their own purposes, especially those that would intend to do harm to the world."  
  
"But I thought that the ring was only supposed to be used for good. If someone wished to use it for evil wouldn't it refuse them?" she asked.  
  
"It would unless the person using it had a strong will towards controlling it. Above all else we must caution you against allowing yourself to controlled by it. You must learn to control it or it will take control of you."  
  
"Yes, Dairuin warned me about that also." Then she sighed. "I guess we'd better get this over with." She stepped up to Gandalf and removed her ring from the box, slowly sliding it onto her finger and becoming acutely aware of the power of nature surrounding her, the stone glimmering brightly but not casting the bright rays of light that it had when it had awakened. Gandalf placed his hand over hers and she saw on his finger a ring bearing a red ruby, and she looked up at him in surprise. "How did you come to wear this ring?"  
  
"Narya was given to me by Cirdan of the Grey Havens as he still remains there until our time comes to sail west. This information I entrust to you as the bearer of Elenya, and I ask that you reveal it to no one else."  
  
She nodded her head in answer, and he began chanting the words that would release the power of Narya that was part of Elenya, the words flowing through her awareness before she felt the awakening of the stone. The power coursed through her, ingiting her soul as well as her heart as she felt she could take on the might of Sauron's armies and destroy them. But deep down inside she knew that it was the ring trying to exert its influence on her, and she answered by exerting a little of her own and bringing its power to bear at a more manageable level. She opened her eyes and saw the red stone flickering as if it held a heart of fire.  
  
Elrond nodded his approval as he stepped forward and laid his own hand on hers. "Ready?" he asked, then began his own part to awaken Vilya, the sapphire of Elenya flaring to life as Narya and Ardya had before and becoming a faint glimmer as she brought its power under her control. "Good," he said. "You're learning how to control it. But I must warn you that when all four stones are awakened it will become harder to do."  
  
"Was your ring given to you originally?" she asked as she removed the ring and put it back inside the box.  
  
"No, it was given to me by Gil-Galad when he died during the battle against Sauron."  
  
She shook her head. "It amazes me to think how much you have seen in all the years you have lived."  
  
He smiled. "Yes, it does belie my age a bit, doesn't it?"  
  
She laughed, as did Elrond and Gandalf, then stopped when she saw someone approaching, nodding when the others left and wondering who it was that waited in the shadows to see her.  
  
*******************  
  
Ahh! Who is it? Is it Boromir? Or is it Legolas, ready to sweep her off her feet? I'll never tell! Hee-hee! Thanks for reading and please review!  



	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, just my own characters. As if you all didn't know that by now! ;)  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
  
She saw the glint of light on long blond hair, and her breath caught in her throat as she realized it was Legolas standing there. "Good afternoon, Legolas," she greeted him as she closed the space between them.  
  
"Good afternoon, Lilli," he returned.  
  
"What brings you here?" she asked.  
  
"I saw flickering lights through the windows and wondered if everything was all right?"  
  
She smiled. "It is. Elrond and Gandalf were merely speeding me along to my destiny." He looked at her with confused eyes, and she removed her ring from the box she held in her hands. Ardya, Narya, and Vilya glittered brightly although there was very little light in the room. "The powers of two more stones have been released, and all that remain is one and the full power of the ring will be revealed."  
  
He seemed interested and led her over to a bench which she didn't see as it was hidden in the shadows. "Please tell me about this ring," he requested as they sat down. "I never had the chance to ask you about it before."  
  
She put the ring back in the box and held it on her lap as she told him of its history and the part she played in it.  
  
"That is quite a burden to bear, to know that you will be counted on to do so much."  
  
She sighed. "As much as it scares me to think of the task before me, I cannot just sit by and not protect those in need when I have the power to do so. This evil threatens us all, not just a few."  
  
He looked deep into her eyes. "And who will protect you?" he asked. "For I am afraid that Boromir will not."  
  
Her own eyes mirrored her surprise. "What is it about him that you do not like?"  
  
"First of all, I did not like the way he spoke at the council, both to Aragorn and to the council itself. He is full of pride and I fear that he may fall under the spell of the Ring if he has not already."  
  
"Legolas, you are too harsh in your opinion of him. I have been to his city of Minas Tirith and know something of the despair he feels. Not long before we left, the city was attacked by a small force from Mordor, and there I saw an evil that chilled me to my soul and still does as I know that I will be fighting that same evil soon. He loves Gondor very much and only seeks a way to defeat the evil that threatens the lives he strives to protect, many of which we lost on the day of that attack."  
  
"I can sympathize with him in that regard as I wish the same for my people. But even I realize that using the One Ring is not the answer," he replied.  
  
"And I have spoken to him before about such things, but he is as hard-headed in this as he is in other things," she mused, her earlier thoughts of him during the council coming back to her.  
  
"Then you know something of what I speak. You know I am right," he said.  
  
She made as if to reply but fell silent as she saw the very person they spoke of walk into the hall. Legolas placed a hand on her leg to still her as he whispered for her not to move. She tried not to concentrate too hard on the feel of his hand on her leg, and instead looked at Boromir as his eyes scanned the hall, searching for her. A strange feeling of unease came over her as she saw that same strange light in his eyes that she had seen at the council, causing a shiver to race up her spine. Soon he left, and they both breathed a relieved sigh as they heard him walk outside.  
  
She turned towards him. "Are you sure that you do this out of concern for me, or are you just attempting to split us up so you can further your own wishes?" she hissed.  
  
His eyes hardened for a moment. "You know I am merely concerned for your well being," he answered. "After you left, I saw him walking and he happened to come by Frodo and the other hobbits. I believe the Ring is beginning to call to him."  
  
She turned away from him. "Please don't do this!" she cried as she still wished to see her beloved as he once was and not what he was becoming.  
  
Hands on her shoulders gently brought her back around. "Lilli, please, I do not wish to cause you such pain. I am sure that he believes in his heart that he is doing the right thing, but you know as well as I do that it will only end up just the opposite as the Ring corrupts him further." Then he sighed. "Elrond has invited all of us to dine again with him tonight. Watch Boromir and see if I am not right."  
  
"And if you are, what do you expect me to do? Just forsake him to this evil? I love him, Legolas, and I will not see him fall to its spell without a fight."  
  
"You may fight, but will he listen? Is his love for you truly greater than his desire to defend his country?" Then he rose to his feet and brought her hand up to place a soft kiss on the back. "Until tonight, my lady," he said then walked away.  
  
She sat there for a few moments as she fought against the pain that his words had caused. Could she just let him go and face the temptations of the Ring alone? All she did know was that she could talk with him once more, but would he listen? Or would he choose to continue on this path until they were both destroyed by his pride?  
  
*******************  
  
So many questions! Next chapter: Frodo is attacked!!! Ack! And Lilli and Legolas share in an intense moment! So much excitement, I should post it today. But if you're good and review then maybe I'll put it out sooner, like tomorrow morning! C-ya!  



	9. Chapter Nine

Author's note: Okay, Elenya, you convinced me. Here's the chapter! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Elenya by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER NINE  
  
  
She returned to her room shortly after, managing not to run across Boromir on her way here as Legolas' words were still fresh in her mind. She set the box back onto the table and sat down onto her bed, a sudden weariness claiming her as she laid back on her bed and surrendered to the comfort of the soft covers.  
  
  
  
She awoke slowly to the feel of a hand shaking her awake and a voice at her ear. "Lilli, wake up." Another shake more insistent this time. "Lilli!"  
  
She opened her sluggish eyes and saw Frodo's eyes wide with fright. "Frodo, you're not supposed to be here with the rings so close together," she told him sleepily. She tried to move but her body was slow to respond to her command.  
  
"I know, but it's Boromir," he said, tears beginning to fill his eyes. "He tried to take the ring from me! This was the only place I knew to come!"  
  
She placed her hand on his shoulder to calm him. "It's all right, Frodo," she said as she finally managed to sit up. "I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
No sooner had the words escaped her mouth than the door was flung open and an enraged Boromir stormed into the room, his eyes flaring from the madness of the ring. "There you are!" he shouted, his voice grating on her ears.  
  
Frodo cried out and scrambled onto the bed behind her, earning a good laugh from Boromir. "You think she can protect you?" he mocked.  
  
Anger coursed through her. "I will not let you harm him, and I will do whatever it takes to protect him. The ring will be destroyed in the fires of Orodruin."  
  
"Foolish madness!" he hissed then advanced on her. But try as she might to protect the ringbearer, Boromir proved to be stronger and flung her across the room to hit the wall and slide to the floor. Then he grabbed Frodo and yanked the chain off his small neck, howling in triumph as he slid the ring onto his finger. "At last! It is mine!"  
  
She looked up to see not Boromir standing over her but one of the hideous evil beings that she had seen during the battle of Osgiliath and in his hands he held a sword which was poised above her, ready to strike. She shrank back against the wall in fear as he raised the sword in the air then saw the blade coming down towards her, hearing Frodo's cry of despair as she felt the cold metal bury itself in her flesh.  
  
  
  
She jerked awake at once, sitting up in her bed and shaking like a leaf on a tree in a brisk wind, feeling the tears on her cheeks and wiping them away with her hands as she tried to shake off the grip of her nightmare. She still heard Frodo's cry in her head and jumped off the bed to run outside over to Frodo's room, jerking the door open and frantically calling out his name although she received no answer. Then she heard voices behind her followed by footsteps that stopped when they saw her. She turned and was relieved to see Frodo standing there with Gandalf.  
  
"May I ask as to why you are in Frodo's room, Lilli?" the wizard asked with a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.  
  
She returned the smile. "I was just passing by and thought I heard something," she said instead of telling the real reason and causing Frodo needless worry.  
  
Gandalf knew better as her eyes still held the faint light of fear in them. "Come then, I'll walk you back to your room," he said as he ushered her outside. Once they were in her room, he shut the door behind them and turned towards her. "I don't know what that was all about, but I want to know what was going on."  
  
She sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "After you and Elrond left, Legolas came to see me and spoke with me about Boromir and his actions at the council. He fears that Boromir may try and take the ring from Frodo."  
  
He pulled up a chair and lowered himself into it. "He may at that. I saw the look in his eyes myself as he looked upon it, and there is plenty of anguish in his heart for the ring to feed upon. The ring tempts all who come into contact with it, and he is no different."  
  
"It scares me, Gandalf. I saw him come into the Hall and we hid from him as we knew he was looking for me. I saw something in his eyes that I did not like as I had never seen it before. Then once I came here I fell asleep and had an awful nightmare." Tears shone in her eyes. "Frodo had woke me to tell me that Boromir was after him, and I told him that I would protect him. But then Boromir came into the room and Frodo hid behind me, but there was little I could do against him as he threw me against the wall and took the ring. Then it was no longer Boromir I was looking at but a creature all in black with a sword that he impaled me with, and that's when I woke up. I feared that something had happened to Frodo and went to his room to see if he was all right."  
  
"And you saw he was," he assured her.  
  
She nodded. "Thank goodness. But how am I going to face Boromir tonight after I have had such a dream?"  
  
"You must try and get it out of your mind, Lilli, as that was all it was. A dream. Now you must ready yourself for tonight so I will leave."  
  
"Thank you, Gandalf," she said as he rose from his seat.  
  
He placed his hand on her head and smiled then left just as Florindriel entered to help her with her dress and hair.  
  
  
  
Soon she was ready and she marveled at her reflection in the mirror as Florindriel had outdone herself this time, picking out a silken dress made out of a fabric that shimmered with the various colors of autumn and elaborately braiding her hair with strands of the same fabric. She heard a knock on the door and let Florindriel answer it as she smoothed her hands down the bodice of the dress, turning to see Legolas standing there with his eyes riveted on her. He was dressed the same as he was on the night of the kiss they shared and a blush rose to her cheeks as she remembered it vividly.  
  
The elven prince was struck just as speechless at her unearthly beauty, seeming for all the world like an autumn fairy. When he finally regained his wits, he stepped forward to take her hand in his and place a kiss on the back. "Once again I have come to escort you to dinner, my lady."  
  
She smiled. "And I am most appreciative, my lord," she replied. "But I must say that I expected Boromir to be here."  
  
"He asked me to do the honor as he is still busy with his own needs." Then he raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps you do not wish for my company and would rather wait for him?"  
  
"No! That is not what I meant!" she reassured him. "I am just surprised that he would send you instead of maybe Gandalf or one of the hobbits."  
  
He smiled. "Yes, I had the same thought as well, though I do not complain if it means I will have the pleasure of your company."  
  
Her heart warmed towards Legolas as she missed the times when Boromir would speak to her in such a way. Over the past few days, she had noticed him becoming prone to moments of thoughtfulness and she thought that maybe he worried about the safety of Gondor and of his father and brother. Rarely now did he speak to her about his feelings like he did when they had been in the White City, and she often wished that they had never left as she had been more sure of his feelings then.  
  
But that had been before he had set eyes upon the One Ring, and she believed that even when he wasn't near it, it whispered to him in the recesses of his mind, speaking to him of what he could accomplish with it. And if the One Ring knew that she carried its enemy, Elenya, then she imagined that there was much it whispered to him that would eventually turn him against her.  
  
Legolas saw the distant look in her eyes that meant her thoughts were wandering and he touched his hand to her cheek to bring her back to the present, and she promptly flushed in embarrassment at being caught in the act of wit-wandering. "Is everything all right?" he asked.  
  
She smiled a small, sad smile. "Yes, it's just that Boromir used to speak to me in such a manner and he has not lately."  
  
"Then the bigger fool is he for not lavishing proper attention on you," he replied. "In my homeland, many songs and poems would be written about your beauty."  
  
She laughed. "Now you go too far," she said, poking him in the chest with her finger.  
  
"It is the truth," he assured her. "It would only be fitting for one who has managed to capture my heart."  
  
She eyed him in disbelief. "Were you such a difficult one to catch?"  
  
He shook his head. "Not difficult as there were certainly others that I had believed I could give my heart to. But you, my lady, snatched it out from underneath me the very first time I looked into your eyes. And I realize that only one person has claim to your heart, although I feel that he does not deserve it."  
  
She found herself looking deeply into his eyes, wondering if fate would play so cruelly wth her heart as to tear it from the one she loved only to be captured by another. Then she felt his fingers brush against the side of her neck to stop underneath her chin and tilt her head up to him, his lips brushing against hers in a feathery kiss. Her mind kept screaming at her to stop this madness before it went any further as her heart surrendered to him a little more each time they were together, just as it withdrew a little more from Boromir each day even though she fought with all her might to keep it. And that was where she realized the sticking point was as he seemed to no longer wish to take any part in their relationship as the ring took further control over him and promised him things which she never could.  
  
He pulled away and looked down at her with eyes shadowed from desire, a desire that was slowly growing within her as well. "I guess we had better leave before someone comes looking for us," he breathed.  
  
She nodded in reply but her gaze was fixed on his soft lips as she yearned to taste them again, and she grabbed a fistful of his silver tunic to bring his lips back to hers with a fierceness that surprised them both. She relaxed her hold on him to bring her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer against him, his hands pressing against the small of her back. She felt his hardness well enough through the thin fabric of her dress and moaned as the heated caresses of his tongue caused a similar fire to ignite at the very core of her womanhood.  
  
They pulled apart from each other reluctantly as they heard a knock on the doorframe, and they turned to see Frodo standing there with a smile on his face, causing an answering smile to appear on their faces. "I'm glad to see that you two are finally together," he said.  
  
She laughed and knelt down in front of him. "I wouldn't exactly say that we're together, but I suppose I'm starting to realize that perhaps it could happen."  
  
"Then I hope that it will as you seem much happier with him than with Boromir," he answered. "And you deserve all the happiness that comes your way, Lilli, and I know that only he can give that to you."  
  
She stared at him in amazement. How could someone so small be so wise as to see deep into the heart of her problem and reveal so simple an answer? She felt Legolas' hand on her shoulder, and she unconsciously reached up to entwine their fingers together, suddenly realizing that their futures were tied together just as tightly.  
  
*******************  
  
Well, did you like? I know it seems as if they may be staying together, but will they? Read the next chapter and find out! I'm so cruel! Hee-hee!  



	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: You all know the drill by now! ^.~  
  
CHAPTER TEN  
  
  
Lillisandra swallowed nervously as they neared Elrond's house, knowing that soon she would have to face Boromir and tell him she was setting him free when in fact she was setting herself free. Legolas sensed her anxiety and gave her hand a comforting squeeze as well as whispering words of ease in her ear. They neared the entrance and she asked the elves standing there if Boromir had arrived yet, sighing as they answered that he had not. When she turned to Legolas, she saw movement out of the corner of her eye and looked to see the very person she had asked about approaching them, his eyes alight with anger.  
  
She would've removed her hand from the elven prince's, but he held tight to it. "Are you so afraid to tell him about us?" he whispered.  
  
She cast a defiant glance his way. "No, but I do wish to tell him in my own way instead of letting him find out this way."  
  
But she need not have worried as he had seen them holding hands and had stopped a good distance from them to avoid an unpleasant situation from developing. After all, he was in elven country and as much pleasure he would take in pounding the upstart prince into the ground, he knew that it would only reflect badly on his honor if he was to engage in such a childish tantrum. "If I had known that it was customary for elven princes to be so free with another's fiancé, I would've sent another to escort her."  
  
She felt Legolas bristle in anger and let his hand go to lay a calming hand on his chest. "Please, Legolas, wait for me inside."  
  
The look he gave her plainly said he didn't trust Boromir to be alone with her when he was like this, but went inside with Frodo anyway as the hobbit cast a worried glance towards her before disappearing out of her sight.  
  
She walked towards Boromir, and as she looked upon him her heart began to ache from what she was about to do. It was easy enough for her to deny her need for him when he wasn't there, but when he was it was an entirely different matter.  
  
"You didn't seem to be fighting him that much, my lady," he said stiffly, afraid for the first time in his life and trying his best not to show it.  
  
She breathed deeply as looking upon him had begun to melt her resolve quickly, but she struggled to remember why it was she needed to be apart from him. "No, I wasn't, Boromir," she answered.  
  
"And why is that?" he asked.  
  
"Please walk with me," she said. "There is much I wish to say to you."  
  
He stiffened against her words. "There is no need for I already have some idea of what you might say."  
  
She herself felt her anger rise. "I have felt us growing apart over the past few days, Boromir," she began. "And I fear that this obsession you have over Frodo's ring is driving a wedge between us."  
  
He genuinely appeared confused. "How so?"  
  
She couldn't have been more shocked. "How so? You're not even the same person I knew before the council. I have seen you change since then, and I do not like what the ring is doing to you."  
  
"I assure you that the ring is doing nothing to me," he said.  
  
"Then you actually believe in your heart that taking the ring and using it is the best answer for Gondor?"  
  
He nodded. "What better way to defeat the enemy than to use his own weapon against him?" he asked, echoing his thoughts to the council to her.  
  
"I can think of plenty," she answered. "They may not be suited to your beliefs, but at least they won't destroy those you know and love. And that's what will happen if you seek to use the ring. It will take what honorable intentions you have and crush them into dust, hurting those you wish to protect and destroying that which you have strived for so long to preserve."  
  
"And how can you be sure of this?" he argued. "What proof do you have that it has the power to corrupt a man's soul?"  
  
"Isildur is a perfect example," she answered. "And if you think that you are strong enough to resist the ring's temptations, then you are even more deluded than I thought."  
  
"As opposed to you, the perfect one whose mate failed to live up to your standards so you found another who was better suited for your purposes?"  
  
His words had cut her deep and she felt their pain deep inside her soul. "Boromir, please. I cannot bear to sit by and see the ring do this to you. I have fought to make you see reason, to see that the real foolishness is to think that you can use the ring against Sauron when it only answers to his command. But you will not listen to me, and I know that if you continue on this path your heart will cease to love me as I already sense it has. I can see it in your thoughts and actions," she argued then took a deep breath. "And if you try and take the ring from Frodo, I will do all I can to keep you from making the biggest mistake of your life."  
  
"So you would fight against one who's heart you once held dearest to defend the ringbearer?"  
  
"If need be, yes I would. If I cannot get you to see reason with words, then perhaps I can through my actions."  
  
He said nothing for a moment then eventually nodded his head. "Then I suppose it is best that we part ways. But no matter what you may think of me, I still love you even though I am not as perfect as you would like me to be. I am merely human, Lilli. I haven't the strength of elves to endure the pressures of the world. All I know is that my country is in danger, and the only thing I have found so far to fight it is the ring. Maybe it is truly evil and will do as you say, but I will forever think myself a coward if I do not at least try."  
  
As she listened to him, she began to regret her hasty words as she saw the truth of his words, although she protested against his choice of weapon to fight against Mordor. But she held firm to her resolve despite the bitter tears that welled in her eyes when he drew close to kiss her cheek then walked away into the shadows of the night. The tears finally fell from her eyes as the world blurred around her, and she no longer wished for the company of many as she sought solitude in the trees around her, her cries heard by no one but her.  
  
  
  
Boromir himself walked through the trees as if in a daze, still not believing that she would forsake him for another when she had told him many times that she loved him and could never leave him. And the thought crossed his mind that maybe the ring had done this after all, that maybe he was to blame as well for allowing himself to be changed so much by it that it drove her from him.  
  
His memories of the times they spent together surfaced and tormented him as he knew that now they would never tease each other again or simply lie in each other's arms. He would never feel the soft pressure of her lips or the brush of her hand against his body, and the thought almost had him ready to turn around and seek her out to try and make her see that they belonged together.  
  
But then a voice whispered in his mind ever so softly, stopping him before he began, saying that she had ended things between them because she was jealous that he had found another way to defend Gondor instead of allowing her to with her ring. She had merely used him to get here then left him as soon as she met another elf that suited her fancy.  
  
He fought against the voice as he had seen the love in her eyes for himself, knew that deep down they still loved each other very much, but the whispers became more insistent as they reminded him of the glory he would be received with when he returned to Minas Tirith with the Ring of the Enemy in his hand. And for awhile he allowed himself to be comforted by the thought, not caring that it came from an evil they were trying to destroy.  
  
*******************  
  
Seems ending things with Boromir has caused more harm than good. But will she find it in her heart to continue things between her and Legolas? Thanks for reading and please review!  



	11. Chapter Eleven

Author's note: Thanks Elenya, Dwendilwen, and Little Amazon! Your reviews were wonderful! But I'm afraid that after this chapter it may all change! O_O Read and find out! Oh, and should I mention Legolas vs. Boromir? ^.~  
  
Elenya by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
  
She cried until she could cry no more, her eyes dry and sore, and her chest hurt from the sobs that had been wrenched from her. How she missed him now that he was gone. Never had she imagined that she would feel so much pain when she had thought she would feel only happiness at finally being free to pursue a relationship with Legolas. But now she knew better as her heart had been torn to shreds at her parting from Boromir, and there was nothing now for her to offer Legolas but a broken heart that may never be mended.  
  
She rose to her feet slowly and walked back to her room, relieved to see it empty as she wished to be alone for now. She pulled the braids in her hair loose, not caring that she injured her hair in the process, and changed back into her green and brown shirt and breeches before sitting on the bed and nursing her wounded heart.  
  
That was how Legolas found her when he arrived at her room, his relief at finding her here written clearly on his face as he had searched everywhere around Elrond's house for her and thought she may have returned here. Then he saw the state she was in and wondered if he hadn't done more harm to her by convincing her to leave Boromir than what could've been done if she had stayed with him. He sat down on the bed beside her, his own heart aching when he saw what her bouts of crying had done to her. "Lilli, I am sorry."  
  
"Do not be," she answered. "I ended things between us as I had wished, but never did I think my heart would be so destroyed. And I cannot ever return to him after what I have done." She laid her hand on his, but there was no warmth there to comfort him with. "And although I thought that maybe you and I had a chance together, I know now that there is nothing there except friendship as I can never love another as I have loved him."  
  
He fought against the tears that welled in his eyes as he realized that he had destroyed the very thing in her that he had loved. The fiery passion she had lived life with had been snuffed out to leave a mere shadow of what it once was. And although she had said differently, he knew that he had a small part to blame as well as he had placed the doubts in her that had led up to this. "What will you do now?" he whispered.  
  
She shrugged as she removed her hand from his. "I think it is time for me to leave for Lorien. I cannot remain here if he stays as it will only be more salt added to the wound."  
  
He wished she would not leave as the scouts still had not returned, but he couldn't stop her from doing what she felt was best for her. "Just please be careful," he said. "Perhaps we will see each other soon."  
  
She smiled. "Perhaps," she replied, sliding off the bed and beginning to gather what few things she had. She heard footsteps suddenly stop at her doorway, and she turned to see Frodo standing there, his eyes wide.  
  
"You're leaving?" he asked.  
  
Remembering he wasn't supposed to be so close to her ring, she stepped outside. "Yes, Frodo, I am," she answered.  
  
"But you haven't said goodbye to the others," he protested.  
  
She knelt down in front of him. "You can tell them for me as I wish to leave as soon as possible."  
  
"But I thought that you and--"  
  
"Frodo, my heart is too broken to be mended by another. I am sorry."  
  
He looked solemnly into her eyes as he saw for himself that she was no longer who she once was. "I'm sorry, too," he said then hugged her, tears coming to his eyes. "I never wanted this to happen, Lilli," he whispered. "All I wanted was for you to be happy."  
  
Her eyes filled with tears although she had believed them gone. "I know, my friend. And I thought I could, but parting from him hurt me more than I thought possible." Then she drew back away from him, brushing the tears away that had fallen down his cheeks. "I wish you luck on your journey, my friend. Perhaps Legolas will be right and we will see each other again."  
  
He smiled and it was like the sun coming from behind the clouds. "I will count the days until then."  
  
"And I shall wait there until I see you again, if the path you take passes by Lorien."  
  
Satisfied by this, he left her alone with Legolas to finish her packing, not that there were many things for her to take as she had come here with only a few things in her possession. They walked together in the moonlight to the stables which weren't far from Elrond's house where the feasting was still going on, and she gazed at it with an almost audible sigh of longing as she wished she could tell everyone farewell. But if she took the time, she knew she would be here well into the morning as they would all try to get her to stay a little longer.  
  
She selected a mount from the many that were housed in the stables and took the time to fit a saddle to it while Legolas left for a moment. She heard a familiar greeting from the stall next to her and stepped over to see Boromir's horse sticking out its nose to her, and she returned the greeting by rubbing its soft nose. The horse's scent carried to her on a stray breeze, evoking memories of how Boromir smelled when he returned from a leisurely ride, and she fought against yet another bout of tears that threatened to overtake her.  
  
She was saved by the return of Legolas bearing her a full quiver of arrows as well as a package filled with provisions she would need on her way to Lorien. "I wish I could come with you on your journey, but since I cannot I will give you a small piece of advice. When you come to the High Pass it is best to travel by night as there are goblins in the area and they will no doubt be patrolling their territories at night, although I ran across few on my way here."  
  
She smiled. "Thank you, Legolas, for everything. I only wish I could do more for you."  
  
"Just get to Lorien safely, that's all I ask."  
  
They embraced then, holding each other tightly, then walked out from the stables where he stayed with her until they reached the edges of Rivendell where she disappeared into the darkness and didn't look back from her eastward course. Legolas watched her until she disappeared from his sight and only then did he turn to walk back the way he had come, his heart heavy with sorrow.  
  
  
  
With the dawn came the emergence of Boromir's good sense, and he cursed himself a fool a thousand times over for letting Lillisandra go like that without at least fighting for what they meant to each other. And so he set out on a search for her as he looked everywhere he could think to look and couldn't find her, hoping all the while that she hadn't left after he had seen her room empty of her belongings. But deep down he knew that she had left and hadn't even bothered to say farewell to him before leaving, although he couldn't blame her for not doing so after last night.  
  
Then his luck took a turn for the better as he came across Legolas during his search, and he knew that if anyone knew where she was he surely would. The elven prince, however, already knew for whom he searched.  
  
"What do you mean she's gone?" he exploded.  
  
"I meant exactly what I said. She's on her way to Lorien as she left last night shortly after..." He stopped then a light of contempt came into his eyes. "Well you know better than I about what happened between you both last night."  
  
He fought to keep a firm hold on his temper. "I realize that I am partially to blame for this," he began.  
  
"Partially?" Legolas scoffed. "I would say that the blame is all yours. Did you really expect her to hang around while you made up your mind as to whether she deserved to receive your full attention or not?"  
  
"I am fully aware of how she felt about me in regards to the ring," he returned. "I was seeking her out to let her know that from now on I am forsaking any temptation the ring might throw at me. And I have kicked myself a dozen times for letting the ring keep me from seeing how much she meant to me."  
  
"As if you could ever lose sight of that if you truly loved her? The ring is by no means a good enough excuse for ripping out her heart like you did--"  
  
"She was the one who felt the need to end it, not I!" Boromir's enraged voice echoed through the trees.  
  
"Legolas! Boromir!" a voice cracked at them. "Stop this right now!"  
  
Both turned to see Gandalf approaching them. "Fighting with each other won't bring her back. She chose to leave on her own and it is probably a good idea that she did so as she will need all the time she can afford to become accustomed to Elenya's power once it is fully awakened.  
  
"Legolas, you are being a little too harsh where Boromir is concerned as the race of men has always been more susceptible to the One Ring than elves have so it is quite understandable that it would have come between them and eventually caused them to part from one another. I have come to believe that in time the ring would've eventually caused Boromir to try and keep her from coming to Lorien, which is another reason why I am glad she left when she did."  
  
Boromir was disturbed at this. "If you are suggesting what I think you are, you are mad indeed. Never would I do anything to harm her."  
  
"I am sure you wouldn't," he assured him. "But through you the ring will do whatever it can to keep from being destroyed, even if it means killing the person you love." He stared thoughtfully at Boromir for a moment. "Tell me, have you heard voices tell you things that will turn you against her?"  
  
He nodded. "I have. Just last night."  
  
Gandalf nodded. "That was only the beginning. If you had remained together then it would've kept up the pressure on you until you were filled with an unreasoning hatred, and what's worse you would have no idea where it was coming from."  
  
Boromir became quiet as he suddenly realized how dangerous he had become to her, and he was glad that things had happened the way they had before he had become even more out of control.  
  
*********************  
  
*dodges flying garbage and anything else readers throw* Just wait until she meets up with them in Lorien, as you know she will! Then it's anybody's guess who she stays with as even she can't make up her mind! Or is something influencing her feelings? Hmm... Keep reading and find out! And please review!  



	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: Forget the disclaimer! I claim it all! Even the One Ring! Hahaha, it's mine! Now I can rule Middle Earth and keep Legolas and Boromir as my slaves! *gets clubbed by Legolas and Boromir fangirls* Okay, okay! I get the point! Geez, I was only kidding...! No, really, I was!  
  
Elenya by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER TWELVE  
  
  
Lillisandra traveled east from Rivendell towards the eastern edge of the Misty Mountains, a journey that surprisingly took almost a month to make as she took the High Pass that Legolas had suggested. She had little trouble on her journey so far except from the weather as autumn was slowly progressing towards winter, traveling during the day at first then at night once she came upon the High Pass. She ate only when she was hungry so her food would last her till she reached Lorien.  
  
Her thoughts often dwelled on Boromir, and she wondered if they had left Rivendell yet. For many nights after she had left, she would cry herself to sleep for as long as she was moving and constantly on her alert she was distracted and thought nothing of the aching of her heart. The nights had been the hardest as she was left alone with her thoughts and memories which now seemed so long ago, making her wish she could see them all once again and hear their voices.  
  
Soon she emerged from the mountains and into the valley where the Great River flowed steadily south towards Lorien and down into Gondor where her thoughts turned briefly once more to Faramir and how he was managing in his brother's absence. Moving down towards the river which she planned to follow to Lorien, she kept her eyes and ears open for any sign of orcs or other foul creatures that she might come across. But it was not until she crossed the Gladden River and came into the Gladden Fields where Isildur had been slain did she begin to see any orcs. The closer she neared Lorien the more she saw them, and it wasn't long until she heard the sounds of battle.  
  
No longer was she able to remain hidden in the confusion as some of the orcs that fled the battle would come across her. Many of them she picked off with her arrows, and her quiver was soon exhausted, leading her to unsheathe her sword and indulge in some hand to hand combat. A few small scratches she received from her battle, and she slew more than she thought possible.  
  
She felt something brush against her back and spun around with her sword ready, but relaxed when she caught a glimpse of blond hair, meeting the male elf eye to eye.  
  
"Well, what have we here? A warrior and a female no less," he smiled.  
  
She sheathed her sword, the fighting having stopped for the moment and turning into pursuit of the remaining orcs. "Do you have a problem with females?"  
  
He laughed. "Not at all. Although it is a rare sight to see one so skilled traveling by herself. Tell me, from where have you come?"  
  
"Just recently I have come from Rivendell, but before that I came from Silmarion in the Ered Nimrais to the south," she answered.  
  
His eyes widened at this. "A long journey. We have been told to expect your presence any time now. Follow me and I will lead you into Caras Galadon."  
  
She walked away behind him, noticing he was clad all in grey, his hair nearly as long as her own and so blond it was almost white. "From where did the orcs come from?" she asked.  
  
"From Moria. Something has stirred them up, but what I do not know."  
  
She wondered if Boromir and the others were there. "Tell me, have you seen a company of nine pass through? Four hobbits, two humans, an elf, a dwarf, and a wizard. Gandalf is his name."  
  
He seemed surprised. "What a company indeed! But, no, I have not. Who is this elf that goes with them? I see that you are concerned for them and I assume that it is he you are worried about?"  
  
"Indeed I am concerned for him, but I also include the others as well. He is Prince Legolas of Mirkwood although another among them is known as my beloved."  
  
The elf smiled. "A pity. I would have liked to know you better."  
  
She smiled, a blush coloring her cheeks. After about a day of traveling, they came to Caras Galadon and skirted the western edge of the city until they came upon the bridge that provided passage into the city over the dry moat that surrounded it. They entered through the Great Gates and took a winding path through the mallorns that covered the great hill towards the base of what was perhaps the largest mallorn among them all.   
  
"Here is where you will see Galadriel, my lady."  
  
She bowed her head to him in thanks and looked up into the tree. It was a long way up, and she began her ascent with more than a little nervousness. She had set out from her home to come here and had seen many things and met many people along the way, some she would never forget. And after today she wasn't sure what was going to happen as up till now she had only been concerned with getting here, although from here she would most likely be going back to Silmarion and giving her father Ardya.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, she finally reached a broad plateau and on it rested the hall of the Lord and Lady of Lorien. She entered and looked in wonder at the great trunk of the mallorn that grew in the midst of an oval shaped hall which glowed with a soft light. Various elves sat in chairs around the hall, and she felt somewhat self-conscious as she approached the two figures that sat underneath the canopy of leaves from the tree. Looking upon them, she felt at peace as she saw Galadriel rise and approach her.  
  
The Lady smiled and leaned forward to kiss her on her forehead. "My heart is glad to welcome thee, descendant of Celebrimbor," she said and the hall was filled with gasps of surprise at who she was revealed to be.  
  
"I am honored to be amongst so fair and beautiful a place," she replied.  
  
"And yet your heart is saddened by all you have seen during your long journey here, as well as by the loss of one whose heart you held most closely to your own. But do not let such things trouble you here as you rest for the remainder of the day. Tomorrow I shall look for you and complete the task which has brought you here."  
  
"One more thing I would ask of you, Lady, if I may. I would ask if I would be told if a company of nine pass through."  
  
"I will if you would describe them to me."  
  
She described them to Galadriel, and the Lady smiled. "I see the one you love as his face is foremost in your mind." She gestured to one of the elves seated in the hall who left. "We will let you know as soon as we see them."  
  
She bowed to Galadriel. "My thanks." Then she descended the stairs to emerge on a wide lawn that held a small pavilion that had been prepared for her, where she promptly fell asleep from the exhaustion that she had kept at bay for so long.  
  
*********************  
  
Finally! The moment that Lilli has waited for has arrived! But will she be prepared for what will happen? Hee-hee! Thanks for reading and please review!  



	13. Chapter Thirteen

Author's note: Thanks Dwen, Elenya, and galadrielwannabe for reviewing! I agree, what a man! Although Legolas is nice, too! I think I'll gain an all new appreciation of him once The Two Towers comes out in theaters. Hope this chapter doesn't confuse you all too much, and I hope you enjoy this cause I'm really going out on a limb here!  
  
Elenya by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
  
  
The next morning Galadriel sent for her as promised and led her south down through the trees past a stream towards a treeless lawn which she named as her garden. "I brought you here as I am unsure of what the results will be once the power of the last stone of your ring is released."  
  
Lillisandra felt the first stirrings of fear. "I thought that you had done this before," she said. "Dairuin told me of Thalion who last wore the ring before me."  
  
"Yes, but he had nowhere close to the amount of power that I sense from you. I merely wanted to keep you safe and unharmed."  
  
That didn't help raise her confidence one bit, and she slipped the chain from over her head to place the ring on her finger. Galadriel stepped forward and covered the ring with her hand, reciting the same words that the others had and withdrawing it once she had finished. All seemed quiet around them as if the very world had stopped in anticipation of what was to happen.  
  
Then a bright light flickered inside the last stone and soon grew to engulf Lillisandra utterly as the power of the four stones coursed through her only to suddenly wink out as its master collapsed to the ground seemingly in exhaustion. But she was far from it as she became aware that Dairuin had been right when he had said that the ring was sentient, and that sentience was sharing with her the last journey it had taken when Thalion had worn it. It looked upon its former bearer as a friend and had been sorrowed when he had died but was now overjoyed to see that it had a new friend and couldn't wait to show her everything.  
  
She saw the tale unfold before her as if she was there riding behind Thalion although she wasn't able to see what her forefather had looked like. A great army of elves and men surrounded her as they marched towards the plain of Dagorlad where they met a great massing of the enemy and engaged them in battle for many months. There Elenya rejoiced to finally be allowed full use of its powers as it aided Thalion in his fight against the enemy as well as healing those that were wounded. Eventually the enemy retreated back into Mordor to Barad-dur, where the alliance followed and laid seige to it for seven years before Sauron himself finally appeared. But Thalion was killed in one of the skirmishes during those long years and all became black as the ring's power faded until it was needed again.  
  
Then the ring flared again in joy as it realized that its new bearer held a great power within her, sending its light throughout every pore in her skin as it became familiar with its new master. Lillisandra became aware of an almost tangible touch that passed first over her skin with feather light caresses before delving deeper into her body and filling all her mind with its light, and the awareness shared in the pain of her broken heart as it tried to understand the concept of love.  
  
She became disturbed at the amount of attention the awareness spent there and quickly shut herself off to the euphoria of light that swept through her, moaning as she realized that she was in control of herself once more. When she opened her eyes, she saw a female elf kneeling beside her that she knew wasn't Galadriel as the Lady stood some distance from her, her eyes wide in astonishment. The elf possessed an unearthly beauty that was almost dangerous to look upon with her ivory skin and silver hair, her eyes her most arresting feature as they shimmered like two clear amethysts, and Lillisandra knew that she was the sentience within the ring come alive.  
  
"Elenya?" she whispered as she tried to sit up with the help of the being at her side, her touch very real and cool against her arm.  
  
"I knew you'd recognize me," she smiled brightly then leaped upon Lillisandra to kiss her full on the lips and embrace her tightly. "Oh, what a master fate has brought me!" she cried aloud in joy.  
  
It was rare for Galadriel to be so shocked that she was speechless and it took her some time to find her voice. "How can this be?" she asked. "Why didn't you appear when Thalion last wore you?"  
  
Elenya jumped up and moved around behind her master to run her fingers through the fiery strands of her hair. "Thalion," she murmured almost dreamily. "He was a strong enough master, but held not near the amount of power Lilli does as thanks to her I was able to take a different form, although Lilli still bears the ring upon her."  
  
Lillisandra looked and saw for herself that she had removed the ring from her finger and now held it in the palm of her hand.  
  
Elenya held out her own hand and upon her slender fingers shone a ring fashioned from the four gems themselves. "I am bound to you for as long as you are alive, though whenever you wear the ring I will merge back into you. Even though I am essentially the power inside the ring, its true power can never be wielded by either of us by ourselves so I am powerless to do anything unless I am joined with you."  
  
"But why have you taken the form of an elf?" Galadriel asked.  
  
The elf smiled and rested her arms around Lillisandra's neck. "Try being confined to the form of a ring over thousands of years," she laughed. "I thought it was time for something different."  
  
Lillisandra found it hard not to join in her laughter, and they sat together long after Galadriel left to inform her husband of the strange turn of events. "I must admit that this was totally unexpected as I was not told that something like this would happen."  
  
Elenya smiled and Lillisandra saw that a hint of sadness touched upon her face. "There is much that I need to tell you, Lilli, and it may at times become a bit much to take but it needs to be told.  
  
"Throughout the ages, there has always been a struggle between good and evil, the two forces that have been present since the beginning of time. At times they will choose to heavily influence those who prove to be most receiving of them. For example, during the First Age there was Morgoth who I am sure you have learned about, and after he was cast into the Void there arose Sauron during the Second Age who still torments all those of good nature. But while evil chooses a single one to give its power to, the spirit of good chooses to spread its power over many although the power comes in different forms. Good does not always choose to vanquish evil by dominating as evil has always done but instead fights it in small but even more effective ways through courage and strength of will and even love.  
  
"When Sauron forged the One Ring he poured into it his evil will, and it was feared that with this dreadful power he could undo the balance which has existed to restrain one from overtaking the other. It was then that the spirit of good appeared to Celebrimbor and went into the making of the ring which you are destined to carry."  
  
Lillisandra stared at her with eyes wide in astonishment. "You are the embodiment of the spirit of good?" she whispered.  
  
Elenya smiled and slowly nodded her head. "I am."  
  
The Princess of Silmarion rose and paced around as she tried to understand what she had just heard. "I can't believe this," she said then suddenly whirled on the unsuspecting elf. "Do you realize how much grief you have caused me?"  
  
Elenya rose and approached her with hands held out in entreaty. "Lilli, please do not be angry with me!" she pleaded. "I know that you want to vent your anger and by all rights I am to blame, but the blame also lies on Sauron as well. Even if you had not an important part to play your life would still be filled with grief, perhaps even more than now."  
  
Lillisandra sank to the ground as exhaustion claimed her, sensing Elenya coming behind her and embracing her. "I am sorry, my friend," Elenya whispered, laying her head on her back.  
  
"Do not be," she answered, placing her hand on Elenya's. "I am weary and merely behaving like a child. Frodo carries a much worse burden than I and yet he bears it without complaint and does not rant and rave as I do."  
  
"Nor has he had to let go of something that he held most dear to his heart," Elenya added.  
  
Lillisandra knew of what she spoke, the pain of her heart returning at her words that had called up memories of her and Boromir. "Why did you choose to take elven form?" she asked instead to take the focus off her grief. "I am sure it was not because you were tired of being confined to the form of a ring for so long."  
  
Elenya released her and came around to sit beside her. "No, it was not," she replied, smiling sheepishly. "There were a few reasons why I chose to do so. For myself I wished to see what the possessor of such power looked like that would wish me to be so alive."  
  
"I wished you to be?" she asked, wondering why she was surprised when the day had been full of such revelations.  
  
"Of course. I could not use your power in such a way without your consent."  
  
Lillisandra sighed. "What other reasons are there?"  
  
"I wanted to see what this man you love has that would lead you to risk all to be with him. You do realize that by continuing your relationship with him you are putting yourself in a great amount of danger? Sauron's ring has established that it can influence him, and it is aware that you carry its greatest enemy."  
  
"Boromir would never hurt me physically," she defended him.  
  
"Then why did you leave him? It was more than just his desire to take the ring back to his father, wasn't it?"  
  
Lillisandra sat there struggling with the truth of her words. Maybe deep down she had been afraid that he might hurt her and that was what had driven her from him. Then another explanation occured to her. "Perhaps it was your own influence that broke us apart," she pointed out, looking away when Elenya didn't answer.  
  
"I was doing what I thought would be best for you," she argued. "If you hadn't left when you did, the temptations of the ring would've been too much for him to fight."  
  
"Still you persuaded me to give up the only thing that I could still call mine, the only thing that happened to me that wasn't supposed to since it seems that everything else has. I feel as if I am a puppet in some tragedy that has no ending only Boromir had no part in it so you drove him away." She laughed bitterly. "I think that from here I shall take control of my own destiny. I shall take Ardya to my father and forget my part in this battle and let Frodo destroy the ring."  
  
"I sincerely hope that Frodo is able to destroy it for it would mean that you wouldn't need to face Sauron. You were not meant to be the only solution to the problem, only a second one if Frodo failed and Sauron regained the ring. The first war between Sauron and the Alliance was supposed to be the one to end it all, but Thalion was killed before his task was complete."  
  
"But I thought that if the master of both rings was ever to fight one another the world would be destroyed."  
  
"I don't know about that," she said with a faint hint of laughter. "But the earth itself would undergo some changes as it has in the past when the forces of good and evil have fought. Perhaps this is what is meant as some populated areas may be destroyed while new areas may surface."  
  
Lillisandra rubbed her aching eyes. "Great. Another thing for me to worry about." Then she rose to her feet. "I think I shall get some rest now."  
  
Elenya followed and caught Lillisandra by the shoulders. "Lilli, please," she pleaded. "I wish there was something I could say to ease your heart. I know it seems as if you have no control over your life, but you are too important to lose right now. After Sauron has been defeated then you can threaten your life to your heart's content."  
  
She couldn't help but laugh and embrace Elenya warmly, letting her know without words that she was all right. Then she began the long walk back to her pavilion and to a short nap that would perhaps have her waking up in a better mood.  
  
******************  
  
This turn of events surprised me as I hadn't planned on this happening. Next chapter: Lilli is reunited with the Fellowship, but what will that mean for her and the two men in her life? Who will she choose? Thanks for reading and please review!  



	14. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: Do I need to say it? :p  
  
Elenya by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
  
  
Lillisandra slept peacefully for the first time since she had left Rivendell, dreaming of her homeland and the many times she and Aldarion had spent together in some sort of mischief only to be caught later by her father. Gandalf was there also, and it was her birthday again when she was younger and she and Aldarion had gotten caught with Gandalf's fireworks and he had given her such a tongue lashing that she would never forget, only she didn't remember him ever shaking her shoulder so repeatedly.  
  
Then she stirred from her dreams when Gandalf's voice suddenly became that of a female's, telling her to wake up. She was lying on her stomach and slowly turned over to see Elenya crouching down beside her, and she wondered at how she had known it was her when it was so dark outside. "Why is it so dark?" she asked, rubbing at her eyes.  
  
"That's because it's nighttime, silly," Elenya laughed.  
  
"You think it's funny, don't you?" she teased, pinning her with an amused glare which only sent the elf into further fits of laughter as Lillisandra grabbed her and pulled her to the ground, attempting to tickle her amongst her flailing arms and legs. Somehow Elenya scored a hit to Lillisandra's midsection with her foot, causing the sleepy elf to sit back and attempt to regain her breath, and she took the opportunity to make a hasty escape outside.  
  
As soon as Lillisandra could breathe once more, she jumped to her feet and took chase after Elenya only to crash into her after she had barely stepped foot outside, both of them tumbling to the ground before she heard two voices cry, "Hobbit pile!" She looked up in the direction of the voices just as she heard Elenya ask what a hobbit pile was, and she soon found out as two small bodies jumped on top of them.  
  
"Merry! Pippin!" Lillisandra cried. "Get off of me this instant!"  
  
The sound of her voice stopped them and she sat up to see the two hobbits sitting on each of her legs. "Lilli!" they both cried then pushed her back to the ground as they hugged her. "We thought we'd never see you again!" Pippin exclaimed.  
  
Merry bashed him on the shoulder. "Pippin, remember!" he whispered. "We weren't supposed to be so happy to see her!"  
  
"That's right," he said as he sat up and crossed his hands in front of him, Merry doing the same. "We're angry at you for not saying good-bye to us."  
  
She tried her best not to smile at the effort they were putting into looking angry. "I am sorry. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you both?"  
  
Merry seemed lost in thought. "Do you have any mushrooms?" Pippin asked, earning another bash from Merry.  
  
"That was my question," he protested.  
  
"Was not!" Pippin fired back. "And stop hitting me!"   
  
This began another round of wrestling between them and she was thankfully left out of it as she dusted her clothing off. She saw out of the corner of her eye a hand being offered to help her to her feet and she accepted the help, looking up when she stood into a familiar set of blue eyes. "Legolas?" she asked as if she couldn't believe it was him standing before her and embraced him tightly. "I've been so worried that you wouldn't make it."  
  
"I feared the same about you," he said as he held her to him, happy to see that she had regained some of her spirit.  
  
She sensed sadness in his voice and pulled away slightly to look into his eyes. "What is it?" she whispered.  
  
He looked away for a moment. "Gandalf is gone, Lilli."  
  
Her eyes widened as her hand flew to her mouth. "It can't be," she breathed as tears welled in her eyes then she collapsed against him as she cried out her grief and allowed herself to be led into her pavilion and set down on the couch. Thankfully Elenya had set lamps inside to brighten the interior and now left to allow them some privacy. Legolas merely held her gently against him, caressing her back and neck soothingly until all that remained were small sniffles.  
  
She sat up and accepted the scrap of cloth he offered her to dry her tears with. "I'm sorry if I ruined your clothing."  
  
He smiled. "The state of my clothes do not concern me," he said. "Are you all right?"  
  
She nodded then returned to the comfort of his embrace, sighing as he ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
He laughed softly. "You look a mess, princess," he stated.  
  
She returned his laugh. "Thanks. That makes me feel so much better."  
  
He smiled then turned serious. "Who is the elf that led us here to you?"  
  
She was unsure if she was supposed to tell anyone about who she really was but figured she could trust Legolas. "This will sound strange as I am still in shock about it myself, but she is the power of my ring brought into a physical body."  
  
He gazed at her for a moment then nodded. "You are right, it is a little hard to believe."  
  
"Where is everybody else?" she asked. "I assume they are fine as you have spoken only of Gandalf."  
  
"They are," he assured her. "Gimli stayed at our pavilion as Boromir and Frodo went separate ways. Do not worry, Aragorn is with Boromir," he added as he felt her tense up. "Gandalf spoke with him the morning after you left and helped him realize what kind of danger he poses to you as a result of the ring. I believe that he is maintaining his distance from you as a way of keeping you safe, although I could tell that you were always on his mind the whole time you were apart. He loves you very much, Lilli, and I am sorry that I could not see it sooner."  
  
She smiled. "I suppose that I have realized it also as Elenya spoke to me about it, and I will try my best to keep my distance from him as to avoid any trouble even though I do wish to see him."  
  
"And what of your heart?" he asked carefully as if he was afraid to offend her.   
  
She gazed into the depths of his blue eyes a moment before looking away. "I believe that it is on its way to healing, though I fear that a great scar will be left behind." She wasn't sure what had possessed her to put it that way and wondered if she was so fickle with her emotions. During the month she had spent traveling from Rivendell, she had been heart-broken over her parting from Boromir, but at times during the lonely nights she would often find her thoughts wandering to the other two who had thrown all caution to the wind and had openly proclaimed their feelings for her. Faramir had for a short time appealed to the gentler side of her while Legolas gave her the hope of having someone to spend the rest of her immortal life with, although they had never been given the chance to be together long enough to find out.  
  
Then there was Boromir who she felt had to be her soulmate as she had never felt the same way about the others that she did with him, despite his shortcomings. When she was with him, all thoughts fled her mind as she became aware of emotions only he could awaken, and that was why it was so dangerous for her to be near him as she lost all sense of reality.  
  
"Is there any hope that perhaps I can make the scar heal as well?"  
  
She looked at him in surprise as she rose from the couch, knowing well what it was he asked. "Legolas, I cannot promise anything to you as I will always hold an attraction to Boromir and I do not wish to harm you in such a way. You deserve so much better than an elf who's heart is torn in two and who's love is the same way."  
  
"Lilli, why are you so afraid to love me?" he demanded, standing as well. "I know that you do as I have seen it in your eyes and have felt it every time we kiss. But you still hold onto a love that can never be as it is too much of a danger to you. Are you so afraid to lose what love you still have for him that you would turn away any chance of finding it in another?"  
  
Was that why she fought against him so much? Was she fighting to stay with Boromir only because she felt she still loved him? Or was she trying to hold onto him because the thought of spending her entire life with someone else frightened her?  
  
She felt his hand brush her cheek and looked up at him, and he saw the truth of it in her eyes for himself. "Boromir has let you go," he told her. "He realizes that he could hurt you, although he may try and fight it and has chosen to set you free. He wishes you to be happy, Lilli, and he told me himself that he wishes for me to be the one to do so."  
  
She turned away from him with tears shining in her eyes. "Please, do not torture me so!" she cried, wondering if his words were true or if he merely said them to get her to lower her restraints against him. But deep down she hoped that they were true as her heart slowly began to open up to him.  
  
He turned her around to face him. "You know that I would not lie to you," he said softly. "I am only fighting for a love which I know I can give you if you would only allow me to."  
  
She looked up at him and two tears fell down her cheeks only to be brushed away by his lips as he kissed her softly, her eyes drifting shut as she was reminded of the effect he had on her, drawing forth emotions she had feared to give to him. Her hands came up to rest lightly on his chest, and she felt his heart pounding wildly against them as his mouth finally found hers, kissing her gently at first then with more pressure as she wound her arms around his neck to pull him closer.   
  
His mouth left hers to brush soft kisses down the side of her neck where it touched upon a sensitive spot, tearing a gasp from her as he caressed it with a flick of his tongue. His hands had begun a slow exploration of her body, running up her back into her hair then back around to brush across her breasts.  
  
The caress didn't have the effect on her that he had intended as she pulled away from him suddenly, her eyes wide with fright as she was jolted back to her senses. "I'm sorry, Legolas," she whispered. "I cannot do this."  
  
Legolas cursed himself a fool for letting his emotions get the better of him. "I am sorry, Lilli," he said quickly as he had not wanted to frighten her. "It was wrong of me to move so quickly with you."  
  
She smiled as her fears eased a bit. "Perhaps I should apologize for being so frightened," she replied. "But there has been no other that has touched me in such a way except for Boromir."  
  
He nodded in understanding, unable to hide the disappointment that welled up inside him at the thought of him not being the first to love her in such a way.  
  
She saw the shadow cross his face and stepped closer to him to brush her fingers against his cheek. "I know you are disappointed, Legolas, but I cannot bring myself to regret those moments with him. The love we shared between us was deep as we were two halves of a whole, which is why I will not blame you if you choose to end things between us now."  
  
"Do you wish it to be so?" he asked.  
  
She gazed deeply into his eyes. "No, I do not," she replied. "I am willing to let things remain between us and see what develops. Maybe given enough time my heart will become whole again as a result of the love that lies between us."  
  
"That I wish with all my heart," he answered, bringing her hand up to kiss the back of it.  
  
She smiled and kissed him softly. "May I ask of you a small service?" she asked.  
  
"You know you can, and I care not what you ask of me for I would do anything for you."  
  
She bit her lip out of nervousness as what she was about to ask of him would test his limits. "Would you stay with me tonight? I know that it is not so small a thing after all," she hastily added as she saw his eyes widen in surprise. "I merely desire your company as I have felt alone for the past month."  
  
He looked away for a moment. "Are you sure that it is my company you wish or is it another's?"  
  
She reached up to turn his face back towards her and catch his lips in a loving kiss which answered his question more completely than words ever could.  
  
*****************  
  
I can definitely say that this chapter might have gotten me back in favor with some of my readers, but those who are fans of Boromir might be after me. Just wait and see what develops! Thanks for reading and please review!  



	15. Chapter Fifteen

Author's note: Thanks Dwen, Elenya, and ollyg for reviewing! Don't get too comfortable Legolas fans as Lilli may still be drawn back to Boromir, or she may not. Hee-hee, I'm a mean author, aren't I?   
  
Elenya by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
  
  
The next morning dawned bright and fair, the bright sunlight beckoning to her from her deep slumber as she stretched and felt slender arms encircle her waist and warm skin nuzzle her neck. She shifted in his arms so she was facing him and found herself gazing into a pair of deep blue eyes so full of love she couldn't help but smile and kiss him. "Good morning, my prince," she greeted him.  
  
"And to you also, my princess," he returned warmly. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
She nodded and sighed deeply. "For the first time in a long time," she replied as she moved closer to him and kissed him slowly, starting on his neck and moving up to his sensitive ears. She heard his soft moan, the sound igniting a slow-burning fire deep within her.  
  
"Do you have any idea what you are doing to me?" he groaned, his voice thick with surpressed desire as she traced the outline of his ear with her tongue, driving him more than a little crazy.  
  
"Mm-hmm," she answered, moving so that she was lying on top of him and kissing him from his neck to his other ear. She felt his hardness beneath her, drawing a moan from them both as he had felt her brush against it. Their mouths came together in heated kisses as the flame of their desires consumed them both, his hands roaming over her body as he held her close to him, his own body crying out for more but holding back until she felt she was ready to do the same.  
  
Then they both stopped suddenly as they heard a voice calling her name outside and she turned her shocked gaze back to Legolas' own desire-filled ones. "It's Aragorn," she breathed.  
  
"He can wait awhile," he said, pulling her back down to resume what they had been doing.  
  
She broke the kiss they had been sharing when she heard her name called again. "Just a minute!" she cried, trying her best to rise to her feet.  
  
Aragorn waited patiently outside, not overly concerned at Legolas' absence from their pavilion last night but wanting to make sure his friend was okay anyway as well as seeing Lillisandra again, especially after the talk he had shared with Boromir. He heard a sound like something falling and heard her breathless voice, "Legolas, try not to be so rough!" His eyebrows raised a bit and a smile twitched at the corner of his mouth. "I can always come back later," he offered.  
  
She found herself down on the floor after Legolas had grabbed her ankle when she would leave and now struggled half-heartedly against him as he attacked her with his mouth, kissing her on her neck and mouth. "I'll be right out-oh!" she moaned as he once again found the sensitive spot on her neck that had her losing all sense of herself.  
  
Outside, Aragorn was trying his best to hold his laughter in as he had indeed found his friend, and in a compromising situation as well. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes," she moaned again when she was able to catch her breath from the thorough kissing she was getting from a very amorous elf, not that she minded as she was enjoying every bit of it, but she could only guess what Aragorn thought was going on in here and found it amusing by the sound of his voice. "Legolas, please," she whispered. "Do you enjoy embarrassing me so?" she asked, suddenly becoming serious.  
  
He caught the tone of her voice and raised up to look into her eyes. "I guess I am," he admitted sheepishly, bringing a smile to her face.  
  
"It's all right," she assured him. "I quite enjoy your affections, my lord."  
  
"You do?" he questioned, brushing his lips against hers ever so lightly.  
  
"Mm-hmm," she answered, pulling him close and giving him a kiss that threatened to tear down her hard fought resolve. But he proved to be stronger as he pulled away and rose to his feet, holding out his hands to help her to hers and combing his fingers through the silky strands of her hair to keep her from looking so disheveled. "Thank you," she said, touched that he would be so considerate.  
  
They eventually emerged outside to see Aragorn standing with his back to them. "I knew he would be amused," she pointed out.   
  
The ranger turned and caught her in a warm embrace. "It is good to see you alive and well, my friend," he laughed. "Although I wish it could've been under better circumstances."  
  
Her smile held a bit of the sorrow she still felt inside her heart. "Will you tell me of your journey when you have the time?" she asked, feeling Legolas' arms come around her shoulders and hold her close.  
  
"As a matter of fact today would be perfect as I had wished to show you Cerin Amroth. It is about half a days walk from here, and if we leave soon we could be back by nightfall."  
  
She wondered what he was up to as she saw something else in his eyes. "Of course, I would love to see it," she answered then turned to look up at Legolas. "Would you like to come with us?"  
  
He smiled and touched his hand to her cheek. "I think I will pass as I wish to look upon Lorien and see its beauty in the daylight." Then he kissed her softly. "I will look for you tonight then," he said then walked off into the forest, leaving her alone with Aragorn.  
  
She watched him leave, wondering why he didn't wish to come along with them, then felt Aragorn's touch on her arm. She turned back towards him to see him regarding her with a questioning gaze. "Out with it, Aragorn," she sighed. "I know you have a million different questions buzzing around in that head of yours."  
  
A smile crossed his face at the thought that she would know him so well. "I see that he stayed the night with you."  
  
"Nothing happened," she quickly answered, knowing well what he was getting at. She noticed the pack he wore slung across his back and assumed that he had already packed everything they would need, although it looked a bit much for just two people. "I merely asked him to stay to see if by doing so I could become more comfortable around him."  
  
A dark eyebrow raised. "It appears that it worked," he pointed out as they began walking.  
  
"That still remains to be seen," she answered. "No matter how much I enjoy Legolas' company, I still cannot bring myself to be so intimate with him. I find that strange as I care for him very much and in time I may grow to love him. But with Boromir it was different as with just a touch he could make me dizzy."  
  
"He said much the same about you," he said.   
  
"You spoke with him much along your journey?" she asked.  
  
He nodded. "We did. About many things but mostly about his feelings for you." The pack's strap began sliding off and he shouldered it back in place. "He knows that the One Ring was trying to corrupt him into doing you harm, but I fear that it is still corrupting him in other ways as well. After traveling together with him so long, I finally see him in the same light that you do. He carries a heavy burden as he wishes to defend Gondor from the evil forces of Mordor and protect Minas Tirith. He is a man of honor, and I would be honored to have one such as him fight alongside me." He turned his gaze towards her. "I remember you once told me that you both are betrothed. How did that come about?"  
  
"It was his father's idea as I believe he wishes to use the power of my ring for his own purposes, and he knows that I will not willingly let him use it so he sought to bind me to his son instead. Only he didn't anticipate that we had fallen in love with each other or how deeply. Boromir tried to stop his father from announcing the engagement as he loved me too much to comdemn me to the same fate that his mother had suffered, but it was announced regardless of our feelings."  
  
"And if you do happen to fall in love with Legolas, what of your betrothal then?"  
  
She sighed as she looked across the forest floor which was spotted from the sunlight filtering down through the leaves. "I do not believe that I shall fall in love with him, Aragorn. Not while Boromir is still alive as I can never love anyone as much as I love him. Legolas knows this from the last night I was in Rivendell."  
  
"So how do you explain this morning? It appears to me that you two have become close."  
  
"I am attracted to him, yes. And I do love him, but it is not the same as it is with Boromir. I have told Legolas of my feelings towards him, yet he still continues to fight for something that may never be."  
  
"And you would lead him into a false hope?" he asked. "You would be that cruel to him?"  
  
"The last thing I wish to do is hurt him," she replied. "I am merely giving our relationship a chance to see where it may lead. Right now my feelings towards Boromir are fresh, but perhaps in time they may diminish the longer I am with Legolas." She gazed upwards at Aragorn. "Has there ever been a time when you met a human female that just for a moment distracted your thoughts from Arwen?"   
  
He seemed deep in thought for a moment before a smile spread across his lips. "Perhaps there had been one, but we never had the chance to get to know one another and I felt so guilty afterwards for even allowing my thoughts to stray. She was filled with such life and beauty that it touched everything around her. I was transfixed by it." Then he seemed to shake himself from his memories. "I believe that I know something of your predicament. With the exception of yourself, most elves' love is timeless yet strong just as they themselves are. The love of mortals however, because of their short life span, burns hot and fierce at first, slowly becoming more steady as they grow older. I think that you are attracted to both these qualities, although it is the love of Boromir you would choose as I have seen a similar fire burn inside you, yet your elven spirit yearns towards a similar one."  
  
"Or perhaps I am just fickle and cannot make up my mind between the both of them," she added sourly.  
  
He laughed. "No, I believe that you genuinely love them both, but it is only one you would share your life with. That much I do know, and Legolas knows this also as I have spoken with him about it, but he cannot deny the feelings he has for you just as you cannot for Boromir."  
  
Then they walked in silence for a time, Lillisandra pondering Aragorn's words to her and finding some wisdom in them as she did feel divided between the both of them as he had said. Soon they reached the Great Gates and passed through the walkway to emerge on the bridge where she began to see someone standing at the other side waiting for them, the sunlight glinting off his chainmail armor which showed beneath the sleeves of his tunic. She stopped dead in her tracks as she realized it was none other than Boromir himself that waited for them.   
  
******************  
  
Ahh, it's Boromir! What will Lilli do now when she is confronted with her feelings for him? Remember, they parted on a bad note in Rivendell and haven't seen each other since. Oh, the drama! Hee-hee! Thanks for reading and please review!  



	16. Chapter Sixteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, only my own characters.   
  
Elenya by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER SIXTEEN  
  
  
She stood there speechless, her heart in her throat as she saw him for the first time since the night she left him, still looking just as handsome as ever. What had made her stop though was the intense attraction to him that always drew her to him which she had to fight against even now to keep herself from running to him and throwing herself into his arms. And although she fought against it with all her might she couldn't help but long for the strength of his arms around her, the soft pressure of his lips, and the feel of his hands on her body.  
  
Aragorn saw the war she waged within herself and knew without a doubt that this man held her heart and soul and it pained his own heart to have to put her through this. Boromir had asked him to bring Lillisandra to see Cerin Amroth so he would have a chance to speak with her without the ring influencing him, and if it did then Aragorn was there to prevent any harm that he might cause her. The only thing he hadn't expected was the strength of their feelings towards one another.  
  
She turned her eyes from him, shutting them tight and sending two tears racing down her pale cheeks. She had to get control over herself if she was going to remain true to her word and allow the feelings between her and Legolas to have a chance to develop. But it was difficult to do when he was standing so near to her and yet so far away.  
  
Then she opened her eyes and saw Aragorn's gaze on her, and anger consumed her to help drive away the confusion of her mangled heart. "Aren't you just as cruel, my friend, to bring me out here to see for yourself just how true my words are? Do you wish to see me suffer?"  
  
He set his hands on her shoulders to prevent her words from going any further. "No, I do not, Lilli. And I apologize if it seems so as the last thing I wanted was to cause you such torment. Boromir asked me to bring you to Cerin Amroth to speak with you."  
  
"Speak with me?" she asked, confused. "About what? We have nothing to talk about if what Legolas said to me was true," she added, bitterness coloring her words.  
  
"That is what he wishes to talk to you about it. It appears he knows you well as he said you would react in such a way."  
  
She sighed. "He does indeed." Then she straightened her shoulders and resumed their walk across the bridge, bringing her closer and closer to him with each step she took, her heart pounding in her ears.  
  
Boromir saw the tremendous effort she was exerting to keep her emotions under control, just as he was having to do the same himself. It had been almost two months since he had looked upon her, and he fought against falling in love with her all over again as it would only cause them both more pain. Finally she stopped before him and he bowed his head to her in greeting. "Good morning, my lady."  
  
Even the sound of his voice threatened to tear down her hard fought composure and she managed a similar greeting in reply. "It is good to see you alive and well," she added in a voice barely above a whisper, her eyes roaming over his face and body as if to commit every detail to memory.  
  
"And you also," he replied, tearing his eyes from her before his own composure failed. "I suppose we had better start walking. It is half a day's travel from here and we'd best get back before nightfall."  
  
The three of them started on the path to Cerin Amroth, the silence strained between them at first before Lillisandra asked Aragorn to tell of their journey after they had left Rivendell. He told her of the long walks and of the creatures known as crebain that had spied upon them while they were in Hollin as well as the sparring lessons Boromir had given Merry and Pippin. She smiled at the mental picture that called up, surprised and touched that he had offered to do such a thing for them.   
  
Then he spoke of their ordeal on the high peak of Caradhras where Frodo had bid them to cross through Moria rather than to risk the dangers on their current path. But once in Moria did he realize that there was an even greater danger lurking beneath the earth than that which lie above, resulting in the loss of Gandalf.  
  
She felt a hand slide its way into her own, and she looked at Boromir in surprise when she saw it was his. "How did your own journey fare?" he asked her.  
  
"I had very little trouble up until I came near to the borders of Lorien where I'm assuming the orcs the elves fought came from Moria," she answered, wondering why he held her hand when such contact between them was dangerous.   
  
"I am glad to hear it," he answered then released her hand as they continued walking towards their destination.  
  
They soon stopped for a short rest and a drink of water before starting off again, leading her to wonder if they would ever arrive. Not long after they came upon a great mound, and she could see that there were two rings of trees that surrounded a huge mallorn, the outer made of white trees and the inner of gold. In the mallorn, she could make out what appeared to be a flet.  
  
They stopped at the foot of the mound to catch their breath, and she marveled at the beauty of the flowers that grew amongst the green grass as well as the delicate scent that drifted up to her on the wings of the wind. Never had she looked upon anything more beautiful in her life, and her heart was lightened by it.  
  
"Here is where Amroth, beloved of Nimrodel, once lived and his house was there in the center tree where the flet is now. It is here where Arwen and I were betrothed to one another twenty and nine years ago."  
  
She couldn't help but smile as Boromir's eyes widened. "Just how old are you?" he asked.  
  
Aragorn smiled. "Better yet to ask how many years Arwen has seen or Lilli for that matter."  
  
"And you should know that it is inappropriate to ask a lady about her age or speak of it," she replied loftily as she saw Boromir was about to open his mouth, drawing a laugh from both Aragorn and Boromir, who leaned down and plucked a slender niphredil to offer it to her with a courtly bow. She accepted the green and white flower from him and held it up to inhale its scent, her eyes gazing deep into his.  
  
Seeing for himself the deep love that they shared for each other, Aragorn's own heart ached for his beloved which had stayed in Rivendell to be with her father. "Come, let me lead you to the flet where the forests of Mirkwood can be seen."  
  
Her smile faded somewhat at the mention of Legolas' homeland, and she followed Aragorn up the hill as they passed through the double ring to reach the mallorn and climb up the ladder where they emerged onto the flet. He pointed east to the shadowed wood where Dol Guldur stood, an infection that was waiting to spread. "It is believed that evil still resides there and the elves of Mirkwood will not go near it."  
  
Looking upon it, she felt as if she were back at Minas Tirith on the embrasure overlooking the Great Gate and seeing the fiery midnight skies that were lit by the flames of Mount Doom, and even in fair Lorien the memory caused a chill to race through her. Boromir saw the haunted light in her eyes and knew what thoughts ran through her mind as he shared the same, and even as he did on that night in the White City he wrapped his arms around her and held her close as if to protect her from the evil that surrounded them.  
  
Feeling the time was right to leave them alone with each other, Aragorn walked back down the ladder to the foot of the mallorn where he would remain in case he was needed, his own memories dwelling on the time he spent here with Arwen.  
  
  
  
Lillisandra leaned back into his embrace, her thoughts turning from the past to the very real present as she took comfort in his strong arms about her. She felt his fingers brush against the back of her neck as he drew away the curtain of her hair and kissed the side of her neck, her insides melting as a slow burning began in the pit of her stomach. Turning in his arms, she took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply and fiercely, his name moaned desperately in between kisses as her need for him took over, his own desire evident as he nearly pulled her off her feet in an attempt to bring their bodies even closer together.  
  
They pulled apart when their need for air became greater than their desire, and she gazed at him through eyes shadowed with desire as her fingers came up to touch his face, running over the hair surrounding his mouth and chin. His own hands came up to brush away the strands of hair that had been whipped between them by the breeze that conspired to hide her beauty from him, and she closed her eyes as she surrendered to his touch, her head tilting back to expose her throat to him which he quickly claimed with his mouth. He heard her gasp of desire as his lips found the sensitive hollow of her throat, and he drove her even crazier when his tongue licked where he nipped with his teeth.  
  
He pulled her back to him to claim her lips once more before slowly reminding himself that this was not why he had wished to come out here, although his body cried out for her after being separated from her for so long. He held her close to him, content just to feel her in his arms for now. "You know, I came here with every intent to let you go," he began. "But now that I have you, I fear that I can never do so as I still love you as much as I did the first time I saw you." Then he smiled. "Nay, the first time we danced together when you dug your heel into my foot."  
  
She laughed as she thought back to the banquet that had been held before her departure from Silmarion. "You thought I had meant to shoot you but missed out of clumsiness or inexperience, which one I do not know." She shook her head. "It seems so long ago yet it has only been seven months since we first met." Then she swallowed deeply as her mirth faded and more sobering thoughts intruded upon her mind. "I, too, want us to be together more than anything. But with things being the way they are now, I fear that it can never be." She looked up at him as she breathed deeply to gather her courage to say what needed to be said. "There is also something that I think you need to know, Boromir.  
  
"I think I may be falling in love with Legolas."  
  
*****************  
  
Whoa, wait a minute, what's she doing telling him that? I thought I'd leave it at that, 'cause like I said, I'm cruel. Hee-hee! *dodges flying objects once again before being knocked down by a Boromir plushie*   
  
Dwen and ollyg: Take that you evil author!  
  
*sees dancing orcs parade around her head* Ow.   



	17. Chapter Seventeen

Author's note: I don't know what's going on, but no reviews are posting, and it's not just me I hope. But I can still update, right? So, here are the next couple of chapters for your reading pleasure! Enjoy!  
  
Elenya by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER SEVENTEEN  
  
  
Lillisandra wasn't sure what had possessed her to tell him this, but she felt the need to be honest with him just as she was honest with her feelings towards Boromir where Legolas was concerned. She had expected shock, even anger at her admission of her feelings for the elven prince, but he only nodded his head once, his face betraying nothing of his emotions.  
  
"It is as I thought," he said. "I knew the night I saw you both together that you had begun to love him then and I guess that your love for him has only grown since then."  
  
She quickly placed a finger on his lips to silence him. "Absolutely not, my love," she assured him. "When I parted from you that night, I merely suceeded in ripping out my own heart. Legolas came to me later as he had hoped that afterwards we could start a new relationship together, and I had felt the same for a time. But my heart and soul were too destroyed to mend by another, and even now I still bear the scar of that night upon me." She caught his hand in hers and kissed the back of it. "I told him then that I could never love another like I love you."  
  
"But you just told me that you did," he inserted gently.  
  
"I do, but it is not the same as it is with you. With you I feel complete as I feel as if something is missing when I am apart from you, even with the love I feel for Legolas."  
  
"I feel the same also, but we can never remain together as I am a danger to you. Although I do not wish to cause you harm, there is a possibility that I still can, and the danger only grows stronger the longer we are together," he argued.  
  
"I realize that," she assured him. "But if we are still alive after Sauron is destroyed, then I will gladly rejoin you in Minas Tirith and spend the rest of your days together. Until then I will keep your love within my heart to hold until we can be together."  
  
He gazed deeply into her eyes for a moment before pulling her into his arms, his chin resting on the top of her head as he held her close. "As will I, but I will not fault you if you choose to spend the time in between with Legolas as I once encouraged him to do the same with you. You deserve to be happy, Lilli, and right now I cannot offer you that. But he can, and it helps that he cares about you just as much as I do."  
  
"I care about him, too, which is why I have fought against him over his feelings towards me. I do not understand why he wishes to ask for such pain as he knows how much I love you yet continues to pursue a relationship with me."  
  
He leaned down to kiss her forehead softly, not wanting her to see the anguish he felt in his heart as he realized that he would have to let her go. "It is because he loves you," he answered. "He is willing to overlook the fact that you love another just to be with you, although I know that he wishes you would open your heart to him completely."  
  
"He has told me as much, but I can't just shut you out of my heart so easily. You are so much a part of me that I do not know where I end and you begin." Then she looked up at him, bringing her hand up to touch his face. "And I am amazed that you are taking this so calmly, speaking of him in such a way."  
  
A hesitant smile appeared. "I am by no means speaking of this easily. It is just that I have no right to fight for your love when I am in a position where I am unable to love you in return as you deserve. Part of me wishes that you did not love him, but then here you are with me instead of him. Perhaps you will tell me why you continue to torture yourself with a love that can never be shared when there is someone who is willing to offer his to you. He will give you a love that you truly deserve, a love that will last you for eternity. How can you deny yourself that?"  
  
She was silent as she realized what he was trying to tell her. Here she was fighting for a love which could never be realized as to do so could endanger her life when Legolas offered her a lifetime for them to be together, a lifetime Boromir could not offer. And even though Boromir loved her he was still willing to make the decision to let her go in order for her to live the rest of her life as she deserved. Only why did she refuse to see it before? "Boromir--"  
  
He silenced her with a finger to her lips. "Listen to me," he said gently. "I only want what I feel you deserve. I had plenty of time to think of this after we left Rivendell, and I spent many hours talking with Legolas. He helped me realize what I had always known since I first saw him the morning of the council. I knew that I was extremely honored to have held your heart for as long as I have, but once you were among others like you I wouldn't stand a chance against one that also sought your heart." He smiled. "Although I will still love you for as long as I live."  
  
She smiled in return as she felt an enormous burden being lifted from her shoulders. Even though Legolas had said as much to her, it somehow sounded different coming from Boromir as she knew it was how he felt inside. "As I will always love you, Boromir." Then she embraced him once more as a happiness she thought she would never feel again lightened her heart.  
  
He held her close to him as his heart slowly broke into a thousand pieces at the thought of never being able to hold her again or feel her lips on his. But when he looked into her eyes, he realized that it was worth his pain to see the light that shone in them, a light that once long ago had shone for him. "Now you'd better hurry back as it will not be long before the sun sets," he said as he released her.  
  
"You're not coming?" she asked.  
  
"No," he answered. "I wish to stay here for awhile."  
  
She was saddened by the pain she heard in his voice and knew that he wished to stay to sort out his own emotions. She wished there was something she could do to ease his suffering, but knew that there was nothing she could do as they had shared a deep love for one another and only time could heal his broken heart. Slowly walking by him, she quickly descended the ladder to meet Aragorn, not seeing the tears that fell down his cheeks and caught the light of the sun.  
  
  
  
"He's not coming?" Aragorn asked Lillisandra when he saw her, his eyes widening at the change in her after only a short time. She was radiant as if she fairly glowed under the light that shone through the trees, seeming to set her auburn hair ablaze, and he had to fight to remind himself that his heart was held by another as he was in danger of becoming mesmerized by her unearthly beauty. He sometimes wondered if she realized the effect she had on mortal men, but knew that she had no idea how beautiful she really was or how easy it was for mortals to fall under her spell.   
  
And never would he tell her that it had been her that had momentarily distracted his thoughts from Arwen and not a human woman.  
  
A touch on his shoulder brought him back to the present, and he saw her waving a golden elanor mere inches in front of his face. "Woolgathering again, my friend?" she asked as she handed him the flower.  
  
He smiled. "It would appear so," he replied. "Is Boromir coming?"  
  
"No," she answered. "He wishes to stay here awhile longer."  
  
His gaze held many questions as to what had happened but he nodded instead. "I see. He fears to be so close to you when we draw closer to Lorien."  
  
She shook her head, and his surprise grew into shock at her answer. "He has let me go, Aragorn," she whispered.  
  
He was struck speechless for a moment, his shock turning into admiration at the great sacrifice Boromir had to have made in order to let her go as he knew that he could never let go of Arwen so easily. "Then he has more strength than I ever could, to let go of something so precious to him. But I feel that he did the right thing as he would only be a danger to you both."  
  
"As do I," she agreed. "And I know that I should be saddened by it, but I am not as he helped me see how much love I have for another." She smiled suddenly. "I cannot wait to return to him and tell him that my heart bears the scar no longer."  
  
He returned her smile. "Then by all means, let us leave. But first let me leave some of the supplies for Boromir to last him through his return trip." He quickly disappeared up the ladder, leaving her waiting at the foot of the mallorn.  
  
A breeze brushed across her skin and she closed her eyes as she breathed deeply, a frown turning down the edges of her mouth as she picked up on a scent that she knew well by now. But before she could cry a warning to the two in the tree, she was brought to her knees as an arrow buried itself in her calf. She shouted Aragorn's name, her voice filled with pain and a little fear as she saw about four or five orcs approaching her from the base of the hill and she had nothing to fight them with except the long dagger at her waist and the two smaller ones hidden in her boots.  
  
She withdrew the two and aimed carefully before hurling them at the enemy, but she had to duck at the last minute as more arrows sped overhead. Then she heard the sound of other different arrows being loosed and was glad that Aragorn had thought to bring his bow, although it seemed that there were other arrows coming from another direction she couldn't tell.  
  
Soon all the orcs lay dead upon the ground, and her heart filled with sorrow that the fair mound of Cerin Amroth had to be marred by the blood of evil creatures. Aragorn's voice soon penetrated through the haze of pain that had clouded her mind. "Relax your leg, and it will hurt less," he gently commanded her as he turned her so that she lay with her stomach to the ground.  
  
"It hurts, Aragorn," she gritted through her teeth. "How am I supposed to relax? Just pull it out!"  
  
"Just do as he says," Boromir's voice spoke above her as he knelt down beside her and took her hand in his. She finally managed to relax somewhat only to cry out again as Aragorn pulled the arrow from her leg and just as quickly take out his own dagger to cut the leg of her breeches open to wrap the wound from the arrow. Then Boromir disappeared from her side and she saw someone else kneel down not far from her.  
  
Aragorn looked up in surprise when he saw Legolas there. "I thought I had some help, but from who I wasn't sure."  
  
She looked up and breathed a sigh of relief. "Legolas," she whispered.  
  
He moved closer to her when she turned over on her back, allowing her to lay the back of her head on his lap. "I am here, my love," he said as he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "Do you think you can stand?"  
  
"I can try," she gasped as she took hold of Aragorn's hands to let him pull her onto her feet but was forced to lean on him to stay standing. He began walking slowly towards the safety of Caras Galadon, eventually letting Boromir take over as he kept watch on the area in front of them while Legolas guarded their back. After about an hour, she could barely walk as fever claimed her and sent her sinking to the ground as blackness enveloped her.   
  
*********************  
  
They always seem to be picking on Lilli, don't they? The orcs, I mean. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thanks for reading! I just wish I could read your reviews! Grrr...  



	18. Chapter Eighteen

Disclaimer: The One Ring doesn't belong to me, just Sauron. Just kidding! I did this to see if you all were paying attention! ^_~  
  
Elenya by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER EIGHTEEN  
  
  
Boromir knelt down and laid the back of his hand to her forehead, cursing when he felt the heat radiating from her body. "She's too weak to continue," he called out. "The arrow's poison is coursing through her even now. And we cannot carry her for the rest of the journey."  
  
"Then we must make something to carry her in," Aragorn replied as he leaned down to check her fever himself, his face grim. "We must return to the city as soon as possible. Night will be upon us soon." He disappeared for a short time, leaving Legolas to watch the area around them. When he returned he set two thick, sturdy branches on the ground and removed his cloak to stretch it on the ground, laying each of the branches on the edges and rolling them a short ways inside to fashion a crude stretcher. "Boromir, set her on here and let's lift her a bit to see if it will hold."  
  
The stretcher held her weight and they resumed their journey with a little more speed than before, eventually hearing other elven scouts take up the watch as they passed. Legolas rejoined the two men and walked so he was at her side, reaching out to touch her pale skin as he became worried over her condition. Boromir was worried as well at the pallor of her face. "Aragorn, isn't there anything you can do now for her? Maybe her ring would heal her."  
  
"You put that ring on her finger and you'll have orcs by the hundreds surrounding Lorien by morning," he called over his shoulder.  
  
As darkness fell upon them, they reached the safety of Caras Galadon and carried her to her pavilion where a tray waited with the things Aragorn would need to properly take care of her. They managed to wake her long enough for her to take the antidote as the ranger unbound the cloth that held her wound closed, cleaning and dressing it with clean bandages. Soon he was finished and sighed with relief as he saw her color improve now that the poison no longer attacked her system. But he still remained by her side even after Boromir had left.  
  
Legolas laid a hand on his shoulder. "You should rest, my friend."  
  
He seemed weary beyond his years as he rubbed his face with his hands. "I am afraid I cannot," he answered. "This is a result of my stupidity. I almost got her killed today because I didn't think!"  
  
"What would have been stupid was to let her go out there by herself without any protection," he replied. "As it was, you were there to protect her. You cannot expect her to just not continue living her life because of this burden she bears, and I imagine that she would tell you the same."  
  
"You know I would," her voice whispered.  
  
A relieved smile spread across the ranger's face, and he leaned forward to kiss her forehead as tears of happiness ran down his cheeks. "I'm sorry," he whispered then sat back down as she held his hand in one of hers, the other brushing away the tears and dirt that seemed to be his constant companion.  
  
"It is not your fault," she said as she managed a weak smile. "Now go do as Legolas asked and get some rest or you'll have to answer to me as soon as I can walk."  
  
He laughed. "At once, my lady," he replied then left after placing a quick kiss on the back of her hand.  
  
Legolas claimed the vacant seat as he laid his hand on her cheek, smiling when he felt her temperature had cooled so that it was back to normal. "I am glad that you are improving."  
  
"Aragorn has a wonderous ability to heal," she whispered then touched his face as she looked into his eyes. "Please come lay beside me."  
  
He eased down beside her and gathered her in his arms to hold her close as it suddenly came to him how narrowly he had come to losing her today. He had known why Aragorn had wanted Lillisandra to accompany him this morning, had known that it was because Boromir wished to speak with her. Part of him had wanted to see how their meeting would turn out while the other part of him wanted to give them their privacy and now he was glad that he had followed at a discreet distance. At first he had been consumed with anger as he saw them together on the flet, but his anger had faded once he realized that Boromir had let her go after all, turning to happiness when he saw she seemed to be at peace for perhaps the first time in her life.  
  
Then he had seen her fall to the ground and his heart had all but stopped beating as he feared the worst. He had seen the orcs approaching and began picking them off one by one, pleased that Aragorn had also thought to bring his bow. Never had he felt such fear in all his life as he feared that their time together had been cut short before it ever began.  
  
Taking note of his silence, she looked into his eyes and saw his attention drawn inward, soon realizing that he was remembering what had happened earlier. She touched his face again and saw his thoughts return to the present. "I sense you are afraid," she said.  
  
He took her hand in his and held it close to his heart. "I almost lost you today," he answered.  
  
"Do you believe I would die so easily?" she asked, feeling his heartbeat against the palm of her hand. "There is nothing that can take me away from you as I love you too much to let death come between us."  
  
He was silent a moment as he had stopped breathing in order to be sure he had heard her correctly. "Say it again," he breathed.  
  
She smiled. "I love you," she whispered as she moved her hand behind his neck to pull him closer to brush her lips across his. "And I am sorry that it has taken me so long to realize it as I can be a bit stubborn at times."  
  
He laughed in reply then joined their lips together once more, teasing them with soft kisses as he knew she was still weak from the poison and didn't want to push her too far just yet. Hearing someone enter, he looked up to see the strange elven female he had seen last night standing in the opening of the pavilion.  
  
Elenya found herself blushing at intruding on such an intimate moment between them. "I'm sorry," she quickly apologized.  
  
"Not at all," he replied. "I am sure Lilli would be happy to see you."  
  
Elenya came over to Lillisandra's side, smiling and gathering her hand in hers. "I am glad to see you are recovering well," she said. "And I must say that I approve of your newfound love with the prince."  
  
"I suppose you're going to say that you knew it was there all along," Lillisandra pointed out drily.  
  
"Maybe," the other elf replied, smiling brightly. "But I actually came here to let you know that if you want to heal yourself a bit faster then you could use your ring to do so."  
  
Lillisandra seemed a bit skeptical. "Won't that cause a bit of a disruption?" she asked.  
  
"I'll try to keep it as quiet as possible," she replied with a wink for Legolas.  
  
The elven princess sighed then took the ring from around her neck to slide it slowly upon her finger, her eyes closing as she felt Elenya's presence deep within her, healing her wound and wiping away all traces of exhaustion. It was akin to feeling a lover's touch from the inside, making her head spin from the euphoria of light that coursed throughout her body.  
  
Legolas watched in fascination as Elenya's physical form transformed into the light of a thousand rainbows that shone underneath Lillisandra's skin, was even more transfixed as the light moved from her to him. Then it was his turn to feel the power of the ring as the same light flowed throughout his body, bringing them closer together than they both thought possible.  
  
As wonderful as the power felt, she fought to keep from being consumed by it for to do so was just as dangerous. She pulled the ring from her finger, opening her eyes and seeing Legolas' own gaze of amazement upon her. "I believe that I never want to go through that again," he breathed as he shook off Elenya's effect on him.   
  
"Why not?" she asked.  
  
"It felt as if she was exploring everything about me," he answered.  
  
She smiled. "It was just her way of getting to know you. Believe me, I went through the same thing when Galadriel awakened the ring's fourth stone." Then she yawned as sleep came to claim her. Legolas pulled her close against him and kissed her softly, whispering words of love that she still heard even in her dreams.  
  
*******************  
  
Awww! Aren't they sweet? But nothing compares to Boromir, right? Hee-hee! Just thought I'd get a rise out of all the Legolas fans out there. Next chapter: Lilli is reunited with a special friend who mourns the loss of Gandalf, and Boromir does something he never thought he'd do. Thanks for reading and please review!  



	19. Chapter Nineteen

Author's note: Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews! You'll all find out in the next chapter who Lilli stays with, and this time it will be permanent! Or will it? Hee-hee! I'll never tell, cause then you wouldn't want to read it! Enjoy!  
  
And a reply to Dwen, so far I have had these chapters written for some time, that's why it seems I write them so quick. But I've come to a point where I was unsure of what to do with Lilli, and haven't written on it much since then. But never fear, I will continue this since you're enjoying this so much! And the rest of my faithful reviewers, too! I love you all! *smoochies*   
  
Elenya by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER NINETEEN  
  
  
They slept through the night in each other's arms and woke late the next morning, pleased beyond words when she was able to stand and walk without any pain whatsoever. Someone had thought to leave a tray of fruit for them to eat and a new change of clothing for her, and they assumed that it was Elenya that had been so kind. After enjoying a leisurely breakfast, they parted ways as Legolas wished to visit with the other elves here, leaving her to decide on a leisurely stroll through the city.  
  
Walking underneath the trees, she tried to look up into the treetops but could not see them as they reached up ever towards the light of the sun. Soon she saw a dear friend who she had not seen yet curled up at the foot of a tree and it appeared that he was sad as his head rested on his knees which were pulled up against his chest. She had started to leave as she wished to respect his privacy but stopped as she heard him call out her name, and she turned and approached him, sitting down next to him and resting her own back against the tree. "What is it, Frodo?" she asked, glad that she had left her ring back at her pavilion.  
  
He swallowed deeply, looking up at her. She saw his eyes clouded with sadness and her own heart was saddened as she knew it would never fully go away as his burden was heavy upon him. "It's my fault he died, Lilli."  
  
"Who, Gandalf?" she asked and saw him nod. "Why do you think that?"  
  
"When we were attacked on Caradhras by Saruman, he bid me decide which way to go. And I chose the most dangerous path of all which took him from us in the end."  
  
"Frodo, you cannot blame yourself. He very well could have perished on the mountaintop just as he did in Moria. These days danger lurks all around us and even with the mightiest of men protecting you, things such as this can still happen. Do not spend your days remembering how he died, but instead remember how he lived."  
  
"I know, Lilli," he replied sadly. "But my heart still aches. Is there anything to do to ease it?"  
  
She smiled. "Only time can do that, my friend, that and the comfort of others that share your grief."  
  
He crawled into her lap, and she held him for a while, giving him the comfort he needed as she combed her fingers through his dark curls and hummed a tune meant to lift his spirits. He eventually sat up and sighed.  
  
"Feel any better?" she asked.  
  
He nodded. "Somewhat. But now other things concern me."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
He seemed unsure to say what it was before she fixed him with a stern glare Gandalf would've been proud of. "It is about Boromir," he finally said.  
  
A smile spread across her face. "It's okay," she assured him. "My feelings towards him have been resolved, and I know you will be pleased to know that Legolas and I are together."  
  
A bright smile appeared and he hugged her tightly as the music of his laughter flowed over her. "I am happy for you then," he said as he released her. "I was afraid of what might happen if you chose to stay with him as I fear the ring is weakening him."  
  
"It surprises me not," she replied, "as I noticed it had already begun to seduce him from the very beginning. He is a man both brave and noble. He seeks only to find a way to defeat the evil which has plagued Gondor's borders for years upon years, and I have seen something of this evil for myself. But it will be the same with him as anyone else that desires to use the ring for good. The ring will turn it into evil, and it seems that Man has the least amount of resistance to its seductions."  
  
"And yet you have sat here with me and have never once tried to take it from me," he pointed out.  
  
"I do not wish to have it, Frodo. There are no desires in my heart for it to feed upon, just as you are able to carry it without it affecting you."  
  
"Then I would think you would be the better choice for taking it, if not for your own ring which you carry."  
  
She smiled and touched her hand that held the scar of her ring where it had burned her to his chest where he carried his own scar that was shaped like hers. "I'm afraid that we have both learned our lessons where our fates are concerned." A butterfly flew by them, and she held out her hand so it could land, and she spoke to it briefly in elvish then released it. "Come, Frodo!" she whispered. "Let's follow."  
  
They followed the butterfly for some distance before seeing it at the base of a tree. She whispered her thanks to it and it fluttered off into the forest. "Look and see what I have found for you."  
  
A smile spread across his lips at what he saw. "Mushrooms!"  
  
"I promised Merry and Pippin that I would bring them mushrooms as they were upset that I didn't say goodbye to them. Now all I need is your help as to how you all like them prepared."  
  
He shook his head in dismay. "Lilli, I'm afraid you are going to spoil us hobbits rotten."  
  
"Isn't that what friends are for?"  
  
  
  
After they had gathered enough mushrooms, they continued to walk for some time afterwards and enjoy each other's company, paying no mind to the passing of time. All of a sudden Frodo stopped and a strange expression crossed his face. Looking around he saw no one and became worried. "Frodo, what is it?" she whispered, glancing around herself.  
  
"I'm not sure. I'm thinking that Boromir is nearby. The ring feels strange when he is near," he answered.  
  
She breathed deeply of the air around her, detecting a different scent in the air. "You are right, my friend. Even now it seduces his mind." She caught the sound of rustling leaves. "You must leave now," she whispered.  
  
He nodded and began walking towards the heart of the city. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and followed it, her heart dropping when she saw it was Boromir that followed the hobbit. She ran towards him, calling out his name, but he either didn't hear her or ignored her and she presumed the latter. Soon she came close enough to touch him and laid her hand on his shoulder. He growled and spun around to face her, knocking her to the ground at the same time. She looked up and was amazed at the change in him, amazed that the ring could have such a hold on him. His eyes that had once looked upon her with love now seethed with hatred and an evil determination.  
  
He grabbed her throat and roughly pulled her to her feet, slamming her back against a tree. She cried out in pain, her hands clawing at his as she could not breathe from the fierce pressure he exerted on her throat. Suddenly he cried out and she was freed as he fell to the ground. She collapsed to the ground, coughing hoarsely, and looked up to see Frodo standing not far away with a dead branch in his hands which he dropped to the ground as he rushed to her side. "Go!" she rasped.  
  
He shook his head. "I won't leave you alone with him," he insisted.  
  
"Go!" she repeated, her voice stronger this time. "While you remain, the ring still maintains its hold on him! Go!"  
  
He nodded and ran off. She felt herself being turned over so that she faced her attacker and cried out as his palm connected with her cheek. She saw stars for a moment and braced herself for the next blow that she knew would come, but was surprised when it didn't. Risking a glance, she saw him shaking his head as if waking from a dream, his eyes back to normal and filled with confusion. Then they looked into hers and filled with horror at what he had done.  
  
She wiped the back of her hand across the corner of her mouth where he had hit her and saw blood covering her hand. He saw it also and reached out to her. "Lilli, what have I done to you?" he whispered.  
  
She backed away from him and rose to her feet, not saying a word as her heart mourned the loss of the memory of her dearest love and companion, and she hated him for that. No longer would she remember him as he once was, but as what he had become. She turned and walked in the direction Frodo had gone, tears filling her eyes and spilling down her cheeks.  
  
"Lilli, please forgive me," he called after her, tears of his own filling his eyes as he knew that he had lost her forever.  
  
*******************  
  
NOO! Boromir, how could you? You've screwed up now, buddy! She'll never come back to you after what you just did! But then again, things change....  
  
Thanks for reading and please review!  



	20. Chapter Twenty

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, just my own characters!  
  
Elenya by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY  
  
  
She wandered aimlessly for hours and found herself standing near the stream that flowed down towards the garden where she had first met Elenya and sat down on the ground, her legs suddenly giving out beneath her. In her mind she kept reliving Boromir's attack on her. Never had she been attacked in such a way, and especially not by someone she had once loved with all her heart. Fear clawed its way into her heart as she began to tremble from her memories and the nighttime air. She gathered her knees to her chest and laid her forehead on her knees as she rocked back and forth, the breeze blowing her hair across her back.  
  
She felt a gentle touch on her shoulder and looked up, her eyes wide as she backed away from whoever it was that stood before her, but soon she realized that it was Legolas and the shock finally released her from its grip. He was crouching down beside her, concern in his blue eyes. "Lilli," he whispered.  
  
Tears filled her eyes, and she lept into his arms, great sobs racking her body. He held her gently until her tears subsided to sniffles. "How did you know to find me?" she asked.  
  
"Frodo told us first what had happened then Boromir, who was very shaken by the whole thing. I wanted to kill him for what he did, but Frodo stopped me as did Aragorn."  
  
She held onto him still, finding comfort in his arms and the woodsy scent of him. "I have never been so scared in all my life. Of all the enemies I have faced, I have never felt fear like this."  
  
He was silent a moment. "Lilli, I am sorry I was not there," he whispered and the tone of his voice brought her eyes to his, and she saw they were glistening with moisture.  
  
"My love, do not blame yourself," she replied, touching his face with her hands. "No one could have known this was going to happen and certainly no one expected it. He meant me no real harm as he was under the spell of the ring."  
  
"He attacked you and scared you near to death, and still you defend him," he hissed, his anger rising a bit. "I should think that somewhere deep inside you still love him."  
  
"Yes, I do," she answered. "He is not a bad person. I wish you would see the good qualities in him instead of always focusing on the bad."  
  
"He is of the race of Men," he said. "They have no good qualities."  
  
She stiffened in his arms. "And what of Aragorn?" she asked.  
  
He looked away as she had him backed into a corner. "He is different," he answered.  
  
"Why? Because he was raised by elves and taught their ways? I did not think you were that shallow." She moved from his embrace and rose to her feet. "I fear that even if we do succeed in destroying the ring our world will still be in danger from the prejudices that lie within. Therein lies the true evil." Then she left him there in the shadows and walked back to the fellowship's pavilion where the others prepared themselves for sleep. Aragorn was still awake while the hobbits slept soundly nearby.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked as he rose to his feet and opened his arms to her.  
  
She embraced him warmly. "As fine as can be expected," she replied.  
  
He eyed her curiously. "Why did Legolas not return with you?"  
  
"I gave him a dressing down I did not wish to give him. Perhaps he is still thinking of my words, perhaps not." She was silent for a moment. "Where is Boromir?"  
  
"He is sitting alone over there," he replied as he gestured into the trees. "He was very distraught at what had happened earlier and blames himself."  
  
She sighed, gazing up through the trees into the starry sky. "I place no blame on him but on the evil that Frodo carries. Though Legolas does not see it that way. He thinks it wrong of me to see the race of men in a different light, as I see all those that live upon this earth and seek not to destroy it." Then she smiled as she looked up at Aragorn. "You helped teach me that all those years ago."  
  
He returned the smile as he kissed her forehead. "I tried, though I think that your time with Boromir taught you even more. But those who would see the world as we do are few and hard to find. Nevertheless, you must look past his exterior and into his heart. He has had few experiences with races other than his own and he only knows what he has been told by others who knew no better."  
  
She allowed herself a bit of laughter. "It is strange to think that he has given his heart to me for all eternity yet I do not know what is in it. I think I should need to work on that. But for now I will speak to Boromir and attempt to ease his mind."  
  
"Then I wish you luck for he has accepted no help from me." He touched her shoulder briefly. "I will be listening in case anything happens."  
  
"Thank you," she replied and began her search for him, finally catching sight of him sitting at the base of a tree, his arms resting on his knees and head hung low. She wasn't sure if he was asleep and quietly approached him, crouching down near him and laying her hand on his. His head raised slowly and his eyes widened when he saw her. "Lilli?"  
  
She smiled. "How are you?" she asked.  
  
He saw the bruise that he had left on her cheek and raised his hand as if to touch it but pulled back as if he was uncertain of what would happen. "Can you ever forgive me for what I did to you?"  
  
"Boromir, I place no blame on you as you were not yourself at the time. At first I was scared and thought that things would never be the same between us, but in the end I forgave you as you had no control over your actions. That is what the ring will do to you if you let yourself be pulled into its spell. Things that you will want to protect will be destroyed instead."  
  
"Yes, I realize that now," he answered.  
  
She smiled. "Good. Now come back to the camp and get some rest." She rose to her feet, offering her hand to help him to his feet. He accepted it and she was suddenly pulled down by his weight.  
  
He caught her and eased her down to the ground. "Careful," he cautioned with the barest hint of laughter.  
  
She sat up and punched him on his arm. "You big oaf! You pulled me down on purpose!"  
  
He laughed. "You should've known better than to try and help me up. I am so much heavier than you, you know."  
  
"That may be true," she answered. "But I can still wrestle you!" She leaped on top of him, pinning him to the ground and laughing in triumph. Soon her laughter turned to yelps as he grabbed her around the waist and flipped her onto the ground, their positions suddenly reversed. She fought against his grip on her arms. "No fair!"  
  
"Do you surrender?" he asked.  
  
"Never," she replied.  
  
"That was your second mistake," he said then resorted to an unexpected form of torture as he began to tickle her around her sensitive ribcage. She howled with laughter as she tried to squirm out from under him. "Changed your mind yet?"  
  
"Enough!" she cried, tears of laughter running into her hair. "You win!"  
  
She calmed as he looked into her eyes. "And what prize do I receive, I wonder?"  
  
She found it hard to breathe as her heart pounded in her chest, and she fought against falling in love with him all over again as here was the Boromir she remembered from their time in Minas Tirith. "Perhaps a small token, my lord? A strand of hair?"  
  
He smiled as he caressed her bruised cheek with his finger, watching her eyes close at his touch. "I was thinking more along the lines of something like this." He lowered his head closer to hers and kissed her softly, the kiss deepening as he felt her fingers run up the side of his neck and into his hair to pull him close with a soft moan of longing.  
  
She had no idea what had possessed her to let him do such a thing. Their teasing of each other had brought back memories of their own time together and the emotions that he had evoked within her, and the smell and strength of him had brought it back to the surface. He pulled away from her, and she saw desire simmering in their blue depths before he lowered his head down to hers once again, suddenly looking up as he caught the sound of running footsteps. They separated just in time to see Aragorn slide to a stop not far from them.  
  
"I heard what sounded like a struggle."  
  
She looked at Boromir and giggled. "He was merely teasing me, Aragorn. I am all right."  
  
He eyed each of them as if he didn't believe them then turned and walked back the way he had come. She sighed in relief then glanced back at Boromir, who ran his fingers through his hair and genuinely looked out of sorts. Then he looked back up at her and she felt as well as saw the desire and love that still swam deep within their depths, an ever present connection that would always exist between them that brought him close to her even now.   
  
But even then she saw the fierceness in his gaze which had her backing away from him until she was stopped by the tree at her back, and she couldn't help but wonder if she had sent Aragorn away too soon. However, as soon as his lips touched hers once again she knew that it was only the strength of his feelings for her that shone through, and she was reminded yet again of how deeply within her soul that she loved him. Just as she knew that the love she shared with Legolas could never compare with this as she was unable to feel the same consuming love and desire that she felt for this human warrior. And it was strange that it had taken the love of another to make her realize how much she loved him.  
  
His lips pulled away from hers to her throat, drawing a tortured groan from her as she was in danger of being consumed by the desire that flowed through her body. "Boromir, come with me," she whispered in his ear as she took his hand in hers and led him through the trees where they ended up in front of her pavilion. She led him through the entrance flaps only to stop short as she saw Elenya standing inside, her amethyst eyes alight with warning. "Elenya, I already know what you are going to say," she began.  
  
"I just don't understand why you would put yourself through this when Legolas has so much to offer you," Elenya argued. "You had just admitted your love for him, how could you do this to him when he loves you so much?"  
  
"Look, I have had it with your meddling with my emotions. You have felt for yourself how much I love Boromir and yet you push me towards someone whom I could never love the same as him," she shot back.  
  
"Maybe I should just leave," Boromir spoke up as he had no idea who this strange elf was and what part she had to play in all this.  
  
Lillisandra grabbed his arm to keep him from leaving. "No, you're not," she answered heatedly. "I'll not be parted from you again as that is what she wishes to happen. Without you here she has a better chance of pressing Legolas' case, just as she has been ever since she emerged from the ring."  
  
"But can you deny the fact that you desired him while in Rivendell?" Elenya returned.  
  
"No, I cannot deny it," she replied. "I was still unsure of whether Boromir was alive, and I now realize that you sensed my feelings towards Legolas and have played upon them since then. I am tired of being manipulated like that as you have cared nothing for my feelings, only that you wish to pair me with someone who was safer for me to be with. And I mean to put an end to the torture you have put me through as a result of it."  
  
"You mean to tell me that you would risk being killed by him just to be with him?" Elenya asked in surprise.  
  
"It's called love, which is something that has been hard for you to comprehend. I did not realize fully what Dairuin had meant by being manipulated by you as I had assumed that it had always been in a strictly battle sense. Little was I aware that you were playing with my emotions so frivolously."  
  
Boromir laid his hands on her shoulders as a gesture of support. "And I believe that we have both been misled to a point. As long as I'm with you, I hear no voices that whisper inside my head like they do at other times. I feel that as long as we are together then you are safe as the voices return when we are apart from one another."  
  
Lillisandra nodded her agreement. "It seems that we both have been victims of a cruel plot to keep us apart, one thinking to keep me alive and the other to try and kill me. But it is as you said, Elenya, love can triumph over evil."  
  
The elf smiled as she realized that they both would make it work through their love for one another. She had thought that she was helping Lillisandra by nudging her in what she had thought was the right direction, but now realized that it could've been her biggest mistake. "Then I wish you both the best of luck," she said as she embraced Lillisandra and kissed her cheek. "You will have no trouble from me from now on." Then she disappeared, leaving them alone.  
  
Boromir sighed as his beloved turned in his arms to lay her head against his chest. "Well, I'm glad that everything's been resolved."  
  
"Not quite yet," she replied. "I still have to speak with Legolas about what has happened."  
  
The flaps opened suddenly and they saw Legolas step inside, his face filled with confusion when he saw them together. "What has happened?" he asked.  
  
*******************  
  
Ahhhhh!!! You Legolas fans are going to kill me now, I know it!!! But Legolas will still play an important part in her life! Don't give up on me now! Please?  



	21. Chapter Twenty-One

Author's note: Thanks to all who reviewed! I'm happy she's back with Boromir, too! (Sorry, Legolas fans, although he is still fine!)   
  
To Lirawen: Your points are very good, but this is a story and I'm working on very relaxed guidelines to make the story the way I want it to be. And as far as there being too much romance, the main category listed is "romance" so it goes to follow that would be the major theme. I appreciate your input, however, and thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
Hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
  
Elenya by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE  
  
  
At a glance from her, Boromir stepped outside to give them some privacy but didn't go far as he wished to stay by her side. Lillisandra stepped up to Legolas and took his hands in hers, looking up into his eyes and for the first time not feeling the thrill that had always coursed through her before. "There is much that needs to be said between us and none of it good."  
  
"What is it?" he asked, the suspension killing him. "Just tell me."  
  
She sighed as she pondered where to begin. "Do you remember me telling you that Elenya had the same persuasions to guard against as the One Ring did?" He nodded. "Basically ever since I first saw you in Rivendell she has been manipulating my emotions and making me think that I was falling in love with you in order to keep me from Boromir. I had always wondered why whenever I was close to him I was unable to think of anything else but when I was with you it was the same. That was her trying to make me feel the same emotions around you that I felt around him and she succeeded but was unable to make it last whenever we were apart. And I also believe that what happened last night was her trying to find a way to make me miss you whenever we were apart. You see, we were pawns in a game being played by both sides."  
  
He looked deep into her eyes and saw that she spoke the truth as he sensed a different manner about her as she seemed more sure of herself than she had since she had left Rivendell. It angered him that Elenya had played such a cruel game with their hearts, but at the same time he was saddened by the thought that she had never loved him at all.  
  
"Legolas, I know that you must think that I don't love you but I do. It's just like the love that is shared between two close friends. And I will never forget the times we spent together," she added with a smile.  
  
He returned her smile though it was touched with a bit of sadness. "Surely she must have had something to work on."   
  
"She did," she replied. "Only it is different between us than it is between Boromir and I. You remember what I said to you the night I left Rivendell? Even though there are those that may touch my heart, my love will always remain with him as I can love no other the same."  
  
He smiled once more and brought her hand up to kiss the back of it. "Then I wish you both all the happiness you deserve."  
  
It saddened her heart to see him so sad but she knew that it was for the best. She followed him outside to watch him disappear into the shadows of the trees, sighing when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her gently. "I feel so guilty for doing this to him."  
  
"I know. It is never easy dealing with matters of the heart." She heard him laugh softly. "Just look at us."  
  
She laughed also. "I know. We have been through alot since we have been together, haven't we?"  
  
He turned her in his arms so she faced him, kissing her forehead as he held her close. "We have, but I don't plan on letting anything else come between us, and if I can find a way to be with you even after my death then by your side I will remain."  
  
She couldn't help but laugh at the image his words conjured up. "I'm sure I would enjoy having your ghost hanging around haunting my dreams at night."  
  
He leaned down and brushed his lips across her cheek. "Well how would you like to have me haunt your dreams now?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
She closed her eyes as she surrendered to the storm of emotions that his touch always commanded within her. "I would gladly like you to do whatever you wish now, my lord," she replied, feeling his mouth tease hers with feathery kisses.  
  
"And what would that be?" he asked, bringing his hand up to tease her breasts through the fabric of her shirt, the fiery touch sending a jolt of pleasure through her and igniting a spark deep within the core of her womanhood.  
  
She gasped as his mouth found the sensitive hollow of her throat and his hand took the fullness of her breast in his hand. "Please, Boromir, make love to me," she groaned.  
  
She heard his gentle laugh against her ear, the sound driving her more than a little crazy. "Your wish is my command, my lady," he breathed, taking her in his arms and leading her into the pavilion where he did just that and more.  
  
  
  
Afterwards, they lie exhausted in each other's arms, Lillisandra listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat in her ear as well as feeling it on the palm of her hand, and never had she felt more content in her life. Her beloved was back with her once more, and this time she wasn't going to let him go.  
  
She propped herself up on her elbow to get a better look at him, never believing that with each time she did so she came to love him even more, causing tears to well in her eyes and fall over onto her cheeks. He saw this and raised himself up, reaching over with his hand to wipe them away. "Why do you cry?" he asked. "Did you wish me to take it slower with you?"  
  
She shook her head. "I wanted you just as much," she replied. "It's just that I love you so much, Boromir. And I hate it that we have let so much come between us, knowing how much we mean to one another. I do not see how I could have survived before without feeling your touch or your kiss."  
  
He leaned over to kiss her softly, tasting the salt from her tears on her lips. "I love you, too, Lillisandra. And I also feel the same but there were stronger forces working against us that we were both unaware of." Then he noticed her looking at him strangely. "What?" he asked, a smile lurking at the edges of his mouth.  
  
She smiled. "I think that is the first time you have called me by my full name," she answered.  
  
He laughed. "Yes, I guess I do prefer to call you by other names."  
  
A single eyebrow rose in question. "Such as?"  
  
He kissed her on the side of her neck. "Beloved is one I like," he began then moved to the other side of her neck. "Fiancé is good too."  
  
She sighed and closed her eyes as his kisses began to rekindle the embers of her desire that had begun to cool. "Anything else?" she whispered then gasped as his tongue swirled around first one nipple then the other. When he stopped, she opened her eyes and found herself looking deeply into his own.  
  
"My heart's desire," he breathed before claiming her lips once again in a deep, passionate kiss. "But what I wish to call you most of all is my wife," he added.  
  
She brought her hand up to touch first his lips then his face, her fingertips brushing lightly across his skin. "In my heart are we already wed to one another, but I must admit that I am impatient for the day when I can call you my husband."  
  
He smiled briefly before a sudden thought stopped it just as quickly as it had began. "Lilli, there is something I wish to ask you, and I want you to tell me the truth."  
  
She was curious as to what it was. "Of course, you know I would never lie to you."  
  
He took a deep breath to gather his courage. "Did you at any time give yourself to Legolas?"  
  
She was so dumbfounded she almost laughed, but quelled the urge as she knew that he would never forgive her if she did. "No, my love," she replied. "I cannot for my body as well as my heart yearn for you and you alone." This time she did smile as she saw the effect her words had on him.  
  
He fell back against the furs with obvious relief, his arms reaching out to pull her down beside him so he could gather her in his arms. "I love you," he whispered as he kissed her. "And when we leave Lorien tomorrow I will tell Aragorn that I wish to return to Minas Tirith with you where we will fight whatever evil that comes out of Mordor. Then will we be married and have the rest of our lives to spend as we will."  
  
She smiled as a reflection of her happiness, but deep down she hoped that things would turn out as well as he hoped for she held a hidden fear within the recesses of her heart that from here on the danger to them all would grow even greater and threaten their dreams for a future together. She could only wish that her fears would prove to be unfounded as she looked forward to an uncertain future where it was possible that evil could prevail if any one of them faltered.  
  
*****************  
  
Hmm, she's getting a feeling of what could happen in the future. And we all know what will happen already, don't we? Aren't I cruel? Hee-hee! Thanks for reading and please review!  



	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

Author's note: I followed the book pretty closely in this chapter, and I apologize if I messed up anything!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, just my own characters.  
  
Elenya by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO  
  
  
The next morning, Boromir left to begin packing his things which were in the fellowship's pavilion as Lillisandra started packing her own, her soul finally at peace when she had awoken in her beloved's embrace and glad to be rid of Elenya's influence. She caught the movement of a man's shadow against the wall of the pavilion and quickly stepped near the entrance, a mischievous smile appearing as she knew that it was Boromir that she had seen. When she saw him come through the entrance, she darted out and grabbed his shirt with both hands, pulling him down to kiss him passionately and moaning softly when his hands on her back held her close.  
  
Then she realized that what she felt in her hands was not a leather tunic but the soft cloth of a shirt, and there was a different scent that assailed her senses that she was unfamiliar with. She pulled away slowly, her eyes widening as she saw who it was she had surprised, and she released her grip on him abruptly to step back from him as an embarrassed smile crept across her face. "Aragorn, I-I'm sorry," she hastily apologized. "I thought you were someone else."  
  
Needless to say, he had been shocked to have been greeted in such an enthusiastic manner, but expected nothing less from an elf such as she was. "That's quite all right," he answered as he fought to catch his breath. "No harm done. I actually came here to look for Legolas. Have you seen him?"  
  
She swallowed deeply. "He didn't come back to the pavilion last night?" she asked, her voice filled with concern.  
  
He shook his head. "And Boromir wasn't there either," he added, his eyes narrowing as he saw a flash of guilt cross her face. "What happened last night?"  
  
She sighed heavily. "After you left last night, I brought Boromir back here with me where we figured out that Elenya had been playing with my emotions just as Frodo's ring had been playing with Boromir's. Elenya had been making me think that I was in love with Legolas so I would stay with him and be safe from any harm that Boromir might cause me."  
  
"And the One Ring has been trying to seduce Boromir into killing you," he added.   
  
"Exactly. But when we are together neither ring has any influence upon us as we love one another so much."  
  
He was quiet as he added everything up inside. "I assume that you told Legolas of this and that is why he never came back to camp last night? And that Boromir was here with you also?" She nodded and he shook his head in reply. "I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into."  
  
"No harm will come to me as we wish to return to Minas Tirith by ourselves," she answered. "I need to take something to my father and I imagine that he will return with me."   
  
He stepped closer to her and took her hands in his. "I will not let you both go alone," he replied vehemently. "Sauron surely knows what you carry and will do anything to keep you from reaching Minas Tirith alive." Then he brought his hand up to touch her cheek lightly. "And I could not forgive myself if something happened to you. By traveling with us we can afford some protection to keep you safe. Perhaps we will accompany you all the way to the White City and there determine the best way into Mordor."  
  
She covered his hand with her own and leaned up to place a soft kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Aragorn," she whispered then drew back to look into his eyes. "I will speak of it to Boromir when next I see him."  
  
He nodded his head once to her in reply then walked out into the bright sunlight, Lillisandra smiling to herself as she thought back on what had happened earlier. "I can't believe I did that!"  
  
  
  
They said farewell to Lorien later that afternoon and prepared to travel down the Anduin on the boats given to them by Celeborn. Galadriel had made an appearance long enough to give each of them gifts so that each would remember their time spent here. To Lillisandra she gave the same gift she gave Legolas, an elven bow of exquisite make, plus one other in the form of a gold ring fashioned as a chain of leaves. Lillisandra had started to refuse the gift but Galadriel insisted as this was a gift between two cousins many times removed.  
  
It was naturally assumed that Boromir and Lillisandra would ride together in a boat, and it was determined that it would be safer for Frodo to ride with Aragorn than anybody else although Frodo would have been happier with Lillisandra. Sam, of course, went wherever Frodo went, and Legolas and Gimli took another boat which left Merry and Pippin to choose who they would travel with. The discussion began as civil as any other but with one problem: both wanted to ride with Lillisandra, which ended up in one of their wrestling matches. She soon put an end to it as she made them both draw sticks to see who got the shortest. Pippin drew the shortest and suddenly found himself being chased by Merry.  
  
The first seven days of their journey passed smoothly. They camped on the banks of the river at night and resumed their course during the day, Lillisandra and Boromir finding themselves with a different companion for the first few days as Merry and Pippin took turns riding with them. She found herself unable to sleep during the nights when they camped by the river and would often share watch duties with whoever else had been assigned. She spoke with Aragorn one night as it appeared that something was troubling him and discovered that he had heard the whispers of the One Ring while Frodo had been traveling with him. He asked her if Frodo could ride with her as she was immune to the One Ring, but had some reservations as Boromir had no such protection. She thought about it for some time and decided that it would be worth at least one try.  
  
That day she put Elenya back inside the black box that she had kept since her stay in Rivendell and gave it to Aragorn to keep, hating to tell Merry and Pippin that they would be riding with someone else for today. But as disappointed as she was, Frodo's smile more than made up for it once she told him he was riding with her. As they continued on their way, she noticed that Frodo was fighting to stay awake, and she was reminded that she wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep. She reached out and pulled him against her, running her fingers through his hair and humming a tune that had him fast asleep in moments. He dreamt of Rivendell, Bilbo, and the Shire, and he awoke with his heart lightened and a smile on his face.  
  
But then the smile faded somewhat as he saw how tired she herself looked and his heart went out to her as he hated to see her suffer so. She had done so much for him, but what had he ever done for her? He brought this observation to her attention, and she merely smiled and said that his friendship was his gift to her, and it was then that he realized how much he loved her.   
  
Frodo continued to ride with them once it was established that Boromir had suffered no temptations from the ring. Lillisandra, on the other hand, was about to go crazy. Days of riding in a boat had given her plenty of time to think about things she hadn't had the time to think about before, and her thoughts would soon turn to worry. She had been away from Silmarion for some time now and wondered how things were there, and her worries would soon manifest themselves in her dreams where she would see her homeland turned into a wasteland and all her friends killed by the evil of Mordor. The amount of sleep she received was little more than none and she would often find herself nodding off as she sat in front of Boromir.  
  
He had expressed concern many times over her apparent lack of sleep, as did Frodo, but she would wave them off, saying she was fine. Then one day as the sun warmed her body and the sound of the river rushing by filled her ears, she felt her eyes beginning to shut and her chin drop to her chest. Boromir then tried to support her against him as well as he could and still be able to paddle, but was unsuccessful until Frodo offered to take over so that she could get some sleep. Then he folded her in his arms and smiled as she snuggled closer to him, and he looked up to see Frodo smiling also.  
  
When she awoke, she saw that the sun had begun its descent towards the horizon and found herself laying against Boromir's chest, his heartbeat strong against her ear. She felt him begin to stroke her hair, and she peered up into his blue eyes, feeling better than she had in days.  
  
"I was beginning to think that you would never awaken," he teased, the corners of his mouth turned up in a smile.  
  
"I am sorry," she replied. "Your back must be screaming murder by now."  
  
He shrugged. "It is a small price to pay if it meant you were able to get some much needed rest."  
  
Overcome with love for him, she pushed herself up and kissed him rather passionately, much to the embarrassment of Gimli and the amusement of others except for Legolas, who looked away with pain clouding his own eyes. She pulled away as a sudden thought crossed her mind. "Who is rowing if you are not?"  
  
"Frodo is," he answered, trying his best not to smile.  
  
She turned her head to see Frodo wave at her, a smile on his face. She looked back at her beloved. "He must be exhausted! How could you make him row when his arms are not nearly as long as yours?"  
  
"Lilli, it is all right," Frodo answered. "I can continue on for a little longer."  
  
She was shocked even further as she saw a grin spread across Boromir's face. "I was hoping you would say that," he replied, taking her in his arms and drowning out any further protests she might've had as he picked up where she had left off, hearing the hobbit's soft chuckle.  
  
  
  
  
Nighttime found Boromir rowing again and Lillisandra awake as they continued on with the others. Soon they heard the sounds of rapids ahead that drove them closer to the eastern shore, where they were attacked by orcs with arrows. Most passed through clothing but one happened to strike Frodo and bounced back off as he was still wearing his mithril armor under his clothing. They managed to get their boats back the way they had come and away from the rapids to take shelter under the brush that grew over the river. She suddenly sensed a shadow pass over them and Frodo moved closer to her in fear, his small body trembling. She didn't realize that Legolas had gotten out of his boat until she heard his arrow sing through the night sky and towards the shadow, where it struck and sent it back beyond the eastern shore. Needless to say, no one slept that night.  
  
The next day, Aragorn sought a way to get around the rapids and took Legolas with him to scout out the shoreline ahead of them. She sat with Frodo and Boromir awaiting their return, which they did in a few hours. They had found a path they could take over land to bypass the rapids, but that meant that they had to carry their boats and gear with them. They eventually brought everything over and by then it was dusk so they took their rest there before setting out again tomorrow.   
  
Once again resuming their course down the river, they passed the Argonath and came into the part of the river that widened into a lake known as Nen Hithoel. Further south the Falls of Rauros roared into the Anduin, and they continued on till they reached Parth Galen, a green lawn that reached all the way up to Amon Hen, the Hill of Sight. There they made their camp and set watch throughout the night, though there was no sign from any of their enemies.  
  
Morning dawned and after everyone had eaten, Aragorn had called for a decision to be made concerning where they would go from here. Boromir wished to return to Minas Tirith, but in the end it was left for Frodo to decide and he wished some time alone to think and decide which would be the better. Lillisandra saw that he was unwilling to make such a decision on his own and would've followed, but Aragorn's hand on her arm stopped her and she turned questioning eyes towards him.  
  
"Might I speak with you a moment?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," she answered, and they drew a short distance away from the others. "What is it?"  
  
He gazed towards the south, and his eyes held a distant light in them. "What would you suggest to be the best route to take?" he asked.  
  
She was flattered that he would ask her opinion, suddenly noticing that it was a heavy burden he had borne upon himself since Gandalf's death to assume leadership of the company. "I think that the best choice would be to go to Minas Tirith. There we can determine the best way into Mordor and there find others that might aid us, although it had been said that the fewer the better."  
  
He sighed heavily. "It is hard to know what to do. I, too, wish to return to my city, but I am not sure if that is the way to go." Then he was quiet a moment. "I wish Gandalf were here."  
  
She stepped closer to him and took hold of his hands. "I wish it also, my friend. But do not forget that you are a leader as strong as he was. Others trust your judgement and heed what advice you would give."  
  
"And that is why I am reluctant to make this decision," he answered. "Whatever I decide will result in either victory or defeat, and I do not wish to bring harm to those I care about."  
  
"That you must not concern yourself with, Aragorn," she insisted. "No matter what happens, we all accept the dangers that lurk out there, and we do it out of the hope in our hearts that this evil will be vanquished and peace will thrive for perhaps the first time in Middle Earth. You need not take this burden solely on yourself as others are willing to fight by your side." She allowed a smile to spread across her face. "As for me, I will be most honored to fight alongside you as I also think of Minas Tirith as my home."  
  
An answering smile appeared on the ranger's face, and he leaned forward to kiss her cheek and embrace her warmly. "Truly the blood of Feanor runs through your veins," he said. "Though you do not have his pride, you certainly have inherited the fire that burned inside him."  
  
Her smile turned sad. "I wish I knew more of my family. Everything has always remained in shadow."  
  
"It was necessary to keep others from finding out who you were, although your father suspected who you were when Gandalf and I visited all those years ago. He approached us with many questions and we answered them, but we bid him to keep this information from you until the time was near." He looked towards the direction of the camp. "I guess we'd better be heading back. No doubt Boromir will be worrying about you."  
  
She laughed softly and walked back to the camp, a frown appearing on both their faces when Boromir was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Boromir?" he asked the others, who shrugged and replied that they didn't know.  
  
Her heart almost stopped beating as she could only guess what this could mean. "Boromir, please, don't do this," she whispered.  
  
*******************  
  
On, no! We all know what happens here! Everyone bring out their tissue boxes next chapter as it's a tearjerker! Thanks for reading and please review!  



	23. Chapter Twenty-three

Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've started a new job and it's kept me pretty busy so far. That and my internet keeps going out! Grrr.... Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!  
  
This chapter should be pretty vivid for everyone since the release of the movie. And I hope you all brought your kleenex boxes! I've got my towel ready! :p Oh, and I used words from the movie during a particular scene. I hope I got it all right! Feel free to let me know if I didn't! Enjoy!  
  
Elenya by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE  
  
  
She quickly grabbed her quiver and slung it around her chest, buckling her sword around her waist as Legolas stood beside her. "Where are you going?" he asked.  
  
"To find Frodo," she answered. "With Boromir gone, I'm afraid that it could only mean one thing."  
  
He nodded his head once. "Then I'm coming with you."  
  
"Legolas, you don't need--"  
  
"Don't you remember what nearly happened to you last time?" he interrupted her, touching the spot on her cheek where the bruise Boromir had given her had been. "I will not let you go alone this time."  
  
She swallowed deeply then turned to walk into the trees that surrounded the lawn. Legolas looked back at Aragorn, who nodded silently, telling the elf without words that he would stay here. He finally caught up with her, and they searched for some time before they ended up standing near Amon Hen itself. They stayed there a moment to catch their breath, and she suddenly became aware of a strange feeling coming over her, and she knew what it was when Frodo materialized almost in front of her. "Frodo, are you all right?" she asked as she noticed he appeared to be out of sorts.   
  
"Boromir," he breathed as she helped him to his feet. "He tried to take it from me."  
  
She looked up at Legolas then back to Frodo. "Where is he?"  
  
"I'm not sure," he answered.  
  
She felt Legolas' hand on her shoulder. "I will go find Aragorn."  
  
She nodded and heard him leave, turning her eyes to Frodo and seeing a firm determination there that she had never seen before. "What is it?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Lilli. I have to go the rest of the way alone."  
  
Her breathing stilled as her grip on him tightened slightly, and she fought against arguing with him. He had honored her decision once to go alone and she had to return the same respect for his decision that he had done for hers. "Are you sure?" she asked.  
  
He nodded. "I can no longer bear the thought of what might happen to each of you if I were to stay. I must continue on by myself."  
  
Tears welled in her eyes. "Then I wish you a safe journey, for I fear that our paths may not cross again."  
  
His eyes also filled with tears. "You're not making this easy, Lilli."  
  
"Farewells never are, my friend. Especially not after all we've been through."  
  
He smiled, his blue eyes bright. "I want to tell you something that I've felt within my heart lately. You've been the dearest friend I could ever have, and I hope that I can be as brave as you have been these past few days."  
  
She brought her hand to his cheek. "You are brave. Braver than I for you have managed to bring the ring this far without giving in to its temptations. I am not sure I could have done that."  
  
"It's because I have had you, Lilli. I'm not sure if I can survive from now on without you beside me to give me courage."  
  
She removed the ring Galadriel had given her and handed it to Frodo. "Take this with you. That way I will always be with you whenever you need me."  
  
He looked at the ring in his hand and threw his arms around her neck, tears flowing freely down his face. "I love you," he whispered.  
  
She released him and brushed the tears from his cheeks with her thumbs. "I love you, too," she replied, kissing his forehead and standing up when she heard Aragorn approach. She walked apart from them as they spoke but heard nothing of their words as she became aware of an evil presence that neared them. She spun around and hurried back to Frodo. "Draw your sword, Frodo, and please prove me wrong."  
  
He unsheathed Sting only a little before they all saw the telltale glow of the blade. She looked to Aragorn and they both drew their own swords, Aragorn bidding Frodo to leave now. Frodo turned to her one last time then disappeared just as the first of the uruk-hai met them in battle. They fought for what seemed like an eternity as they shed the blood of their enemy on the ground, both of them thinking of nothing else except keeping them away from Frodo.  
  
Then they heard the mighty blast of the horn of Gondor and knew that Boromir also fought for his life, the sound giving them a renewed determination to come to his aid. Soon they neared the area where they had last heard him, and she stopped in horror at what she saw before her. Boromir was down on his knees on the ground, three arrows buried deep in his chest, and what appeared to be the mightiest of their enemy was standing nearby, preparing to add a fourth. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Aragorn rushing towards the orc, and she spurred her own feet into action as she ran over to Boromir's side, kneeling down beside him as she eased him to the ground.  
  
He reached up and caught her hand in a painful grip, and tears came to her eyes as she realized the amount of pain he himself was in and yet he had still fought on. "Lilli, I'm sorry," he breathed. "I wasn't strong enough to resist. I failed you and Frodo both."  
  
"Ssh," she quieted him. "Don't speak of that now. Conserve your strength."  
  
"I don't have much time. They have taken Merry and Pippin. I tried to stop them."  
  
"You fought bravely, my love," she whispered, brushing her hand across his cheek. "And you'll continue to do so. There's no way I'm going to let you die on me."  
  
He brought a gloved hand to her cheek. "It is the way it must be," he replied, yanking the glove off of his hand to better feel the softness of her skin. Her eyes widened when she felt how cold his skin had become. "I love you so much, Lilli. You can't imagine how much. You brought so much into my life, a happiness that I never dared hope for as well as a love that I thought I would never feel. I cannot bear to think of what my life would've been like without you there to share it with me."  
  
"Which is why you cannot give up on me now," she pleaded. "Please, Boromir, I cannot live without you. I love you so much. I always have and I always will."   
  
His eyes closed for a moment as a wave of pain washed over him, and she breathed a small sigh of relief when they opened again. "If I could ask one last thing, my lady," he whispered.  
  
"Name it, my lord. I will do whatever you wish."  
  
He smiled. "I believe that in my current state I am unable to do what I truly wish." She laughed weakly through her tears. "May I be so bold as to ask for a kiss?"  
  
"You've never asked for anything in your whole life, my love, so why start now?" she teased, leaning forward and kissing his forehead, and when she pulled back she smiled at the stern look in his eyes.  
  
"You are cruel indeed to tease a dying man," he said then was silenced as she brought her lips to his, kissing him softly as her tears fell and mixed with his own.  
  
When she drew away she saw Aragorn kneel on his other side, and Boromir's attention shifted to the ranger. She would have stood to allow them some privacy, but his hand grabbed her own to keep her there. "They took the little ones," he gasped as his movement caused him a sudden jolt of pain.  
  
"Be still," Aragorn calmed him.  
  
But the warrior refused to be soothed. "Frodo. Where is Frodo?" he asked anxiously.  
  
"I let Frodo go."  
  
"Then you did what I could not," he breathed. "I tried to take the ring from him."  
  
"The ring is beyond our reach now."  
  
Boromir lay quiet for a moment. "Forgive me. I did not see." He turned his eyes briefly to Lillisandra. "I have failed you all."  
  
"No, Boromir," he replied. "You fought bravely. You have kept your honor." He started to remove the arrows, but Boromir stopped him.   
  
"Leave it. It is over," he whispered. "The world of men will fall. And all will come to darkness. And my city to ruin."  
  
"I do not know what strength is in my blood. But I swear to you I will not let the White City fall," Aragorn vowed vehemently.  
  
"Neither will I," she said, finally finding her voice. "I don't care what it is I have to do, but I will not let it be destroyed. I promise this to you with all the love in my heart and soul."  
  
He tried reaching for his sword and Aragorn lifted it up off the ground, pressing it into his hand and laying it against his chest.  
  
"I would have followed you, my brother, my captain...my king." Then he looked over to his beloved and touched her face once again. "I will love you forever, even in death."  
  
She smiled through her tears and leaned forward to kiss him, resting her cheek against his. "I, too, will love you forever, my beloved, for you will take my heart with you." Then she heard his last breath pass his lips, and she wept bitterly as she mourned for one who she had loved more than anything in her whole life, the tears coming faster when she heard Aragorn's words of farewell.  
  
"Be at peace, son of Gondor."  
  
  
  
Lillisandra helped them arrange the funeral boat of Boromir and leaned over into the boat to give him one last kiss, not noticing that the ring she now wore on a chain about her neck touched him, nor did she see the faint flicker of light within the stones. She stepped back onto the shore to join the others as they watched the funeral boat disappear down the falls and out of their sight, unable to shed anymore tears as her eyes were red from weeping. The others quickly laid out plans to find out in which direction the orcs were traveling so they could free Merry and Pippin, plans which she intended to take no part in. She remained by the river, silently charting her own course.  
  
"Lilli?"  
  
She turned to see Legolas' concerned gaze as he approached her.  
  
"Will you come with us?" he asked, his heart saddened at the light that had died within her at Boromir's death.   
  
She looked down at the ground. "No."  
  
"Why?" he whispered.  
  
She looked up into his eyes. "I must return with all haste to Silmarion so that I may give my father Ardya to keep my people from suffering the same fate as he. I will continue down the Anduin to Minas Tirith where I will go from there on land. I realize the danger involved, and I think that one person traveling in a boat will attract little attention."  
  
"And I must warn you against this," he protested. "The enemy knows that you once traveled with us, and the closer you get to Minas Tirith, the more danger you will encounter."  
  
"Then I will fight if I have to," she answered. "I have my own path to follow, just as Frodo did. He is in more danger than I, but he chose to face it alone, as will I. The path you propose will only delay my arrival longer, and I cannot afford to waste anymore time."  
  
Her cruel words pierced his heart, and he resisted the urge to demand why she was being so cold to him. "Just because Boromir is dead doesn't mean that you have to throw your life away. You are too important to lose right now."  
  
"Yes, I am aware of that," she scoffed. "Right now the only thing I have left to live for is this accursed ring." She turned back towards the river. "Maybe I should just follow Frodo instead and throw myself in along with the ring."  
  
Legolas grabbed her shoulders and jerked her around to face him. "Don't you dare talk like that," he demanded. "I wasn't talking about the ring. There are others who need you just as much as Boromir did."  
  
"Like who?" she asked, her voice softening somewhat.  
  
"Well, like me. And Aragorn and the hobbits. Lilli, there are so many lives you have touched, so many that would mourn your absence from this world."  
  
"Yes, but there was only one person that I ever wanted or needed, and now he's gone. How am I supposed to live with the fact that I will never look upon his face or feel his breath against my skin..."  
  
Seeing she was close to tears, he tightened his hold on her. "Do not torture yourself like this. Remember that he chose to die this way, protecting others that were in danger. He could've just stood by and let them go without a fight, but would you have really wanted him to do that? Be proud of the sacrifice he made for them instead of mourning his loss."  
  
Although she tried to hold back the tears, they spilled over anyway. "But I miss him so much," she cried as she let herself be pulled into his arms, her own hands coming up to hold onto him as her grief ran its course.  
  
*******************  
  
*sobs for an hour* I can't believe you let him die, Shelly!!! And after he and Lilli just got back together! But I hope you all like what I have planned! Hee-hee! It's a little far-fetched, but I think it'll work! Thanks for reading!  
  



	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews everyone! Sorry this has taken so long, but there two reasons why. One, my darn cable keeps going out except for certain times, so I have a small window of opportunity to do this. It's enough to make you want to go back to dial-up. :p  
  
Secondly, from here on out, I will be writing this as I go along. Before I had already had it written, but now it's fresh from my mind so I apologize if there's a difference in style or whatever. Hope you enjoy!   
  
Elenya by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR  
  
  
The remaining members of the fellowship helped carry the remaining boat down the North Stair to the foot of the falls where she would resume her journey from there. She said her goodbyes to Gimli then Aragorn next as they embraced as friends. "Perhaps I will see you soon in Minas Tirith," she said as she stood back from him.  
  
"I hope so," he replied. "Who knows what will happen from here?"  
  
She nodded her agreement. "Just be careful, my friend. I do not wish for Arwen to go through the same pain that I have."  
  
He smiled sadly. "I am sorry, Lilli," he whispered. "I know you both loved each other very much. In all my years, never have I seen a love as strong as the one you both shared."  
  
She returned his smile then shared one last embrace before they parted, leaving only Legolas to say her farewells to. She approached him slowly as she had had plenty of time to think upon her words to him from earlier and now regretted what she had said. The last thing she had ever wanted to do to him was hurt him and she had done just that with a few words. She laid her hand on his arm and he looked into her eyes where she saw for herself how much he still loved her. "Legolas," she began, "I wanted to apologize for the things I said earlier. I vowed to myself never to hurt you, but I did."  
  
She quieted as he held a finger to her lips then touched her cheek. "Do not apologize," he whispered. "We all do what we must to protect those we love, and I know you worry about Silmarion."  
  
"I do, but that still doesn't excuse me from hurting someone I care about very much."  
  
He gazed into her eyes for what seemed like forever then reached out to pull her into his arms, the feel of her bringing back memories of when he thought they had been happy together. Little did he know that she was having the same thoughts about when they had been together, and when she pulled away she did so only far enough for her to stay within the circle of his arms.  
  
"I am sorry that we never got the chance to talk longer that night. I felt so bad for hurting you like I did, especially after all that we had shared in our short time together. I just want to make sure you know that I do love you, only not in the same way."  
  
"You do not need to explain anything to me," he replied. "Over the past few days, I had gotten a glimpse of the intensity of the love you had for him. And I know now that I never stood a chance of living up to that kind of love. I believe that you were both born to be together."  
  
She smiled. "Only now that can never be," she sighed. "I hope to see you all soon in good health, though, whenever our paths happen to cross again."  
  
"I believe they will," he replied, smiling as he brushed away a strand of hair that had blown across her face. "Even if they didn't I would still make an effort to come see you."  
  
Her smile faded slowly as she tilted her head up to join their lips together in a soft kiss, his arms holding her close against him. They broke apart and rested their foreheads against one another's, she wondering why she had done that when her heart still ached over the loss of her beloved. "I will miss you, Legolas," she whispered.  
  
"As will I," he answered. "Very much." Then he released her to step back from her before things progressed any further. "I wish you a safe journey."  
  
"You, also," she replied.   
  
  
  
Lillisandra watched from her boat as the three companions ascended the North Stair to find the orcs that had taken Merry and Pippin. She was worried for them as well as Frodo and Sam for their journey was by far the most dangerous. But then she turned her eyes towards the south and Minas Tirith where she would take up the rest of her journey on land.   
  
After about an hour had passed, she saw on the riverbank a boat that looked exactly like the one she was in, and her first thought was that it may have been Frodo's boat that had been washed ahead of hers. But she was certain that she had seen it on the opposite shore where they had left it, and she directed her boat over to the other one, pulling up alongside it and risking a glance inside, her eyes widening at what she saw.  
  
It was Boromir's funeral boat, only he wasn't in it. However, all his gear they had sent with him was still in there, and she wondered what was going on. Better yet to ask who would do such a thing.  
  
Stepping out of her boat, she pulled it far enough onto the bank to ensure it didn't float away and quietly made her way inland towards the treeline, keeping an eye peeled for any sudden movement around her that might signal an ambush. She knew that if Legolas or Aragorn were here, she would receive a thorough tongue-lashing from them on being so careless as to investigate something on her own when danger lurked so near.  
  
Once under cover of the trees, she stopped and looked around for any signs that might tell her the enemy was near, but a flash of sunlight on white clothing caught her attention quick enough, and she made her way towards the source. Her footsteps were quiet on the forest floor, and she was thankful for the pine needles which helped to soften them as she kept her breathing steady and soft, trying her best to calm the beating of her heart.  
  
Soon she was near enough to see what it was, and she was surprised to see that it was actually someone dressed all in white. It was obvious they were doing something as they were moving about and her sensitive ears could pick out whispered words, but she couldn't tell what was being said as she had never heard the language before in her life.  
  
Creeping closer, she drew her dagger and approached the figure as she watched it for any sign of movement, her breathing stilled as she was ready just in case. The person sat up straight as if becoming aware of her approach, and she stopped in her tracks, wondering if they had heard her and how when she had been so careful.  
  
"I see you have finally made it, Lillisandra," the figure spoke in a male voice, one that spoke of the wisdom and patience he had learned during his many years in Middle-Earth.  
  
She thought the voice sounded familiar but refused to think of who it belonged to as he was supposed to be dead, not sitting here in front of her like he had been anticipating her arrival. But when he turned his head towards her, she gasped as she finally saw it was who she thought it was, and she fell to her knees on the ground in complete shock and disbelief. "Gandalf? But you--Frodo said you--"  
  
His gentle smile silenced her. "I know, Lilli. Let's just say that I didn't die but was instead reawakened to who I once was a long time ago."  
  
Her eyes widened as she had heard from her father of who he suspected Gandalf to be. "Olorin?" she breathed, unable to even think that the Gandalf she had known for many years was actually one of the Maiar that lived in the West so long ago.  
  
He chuckled. "That's between you and me," he said, suddenly becoming serious. "Our time grows short, Lilli, and there's much to be done if Sauron is to be defeated. There is something you must do, and only you can do it if you have the strength."  
  
"What is it?" she asked, his words confusing her.  
  
"It seems fate has brought you a guardian, if you would take him," he replied.  
  
Her eyebrows narrowed close together. "What do you mean?"  
  
"If you would come closer and look, you will understand what I speak of," he said.  
  
She swallowed deeply and slowly drew closer, nervous for some reason and not knowing why. But as she stepped to his side, her eyes widened once more and her hand flew up to cover her mouth after seeing what lie before her.  
  
It was Boromir lying on the ground with his back propped up by the tree behind him, and no longer was he so pale as she remembered. In fact she could see the rise and fall of his chest well enough, and she almost fainted on the spot as she breathed quickly to try and regain control of herself. But it was hard after seeing someone who she had seen die in her arms breathing like a living being, and when she touched his hand it was warm to the touch. "Oh, Boromir," she whispered as tears once again fell from her cheeks.  
  
*****************  
  
Ahhhh!!!!! Boromir isn't dead? Shelly, that is the most blatant blasphemy you can do to Tolkein's work! Oh well, Dwen did it, so can I! Hee-hee! Love the fic, by the way, Dwen! And thanks for reading everyone!  



	25. Chapter Twenty-five

Author's note: Wow, 64 reviews! Thanks guys! And for one reviewer, yes this was a bit of a Legolas romance at one time, but now it's a Boromir romance, which is why it's also listed in a Boromir romance! Bwahahaha!!!  
  
Sorry. I guess the One Ring's influence came over me. *_* Anyway, hope you all enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, I just wish I did.  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE  
  
  
Lillisandra couldn't believe what was happening. Was this really Boromir lying before her, warm and alive when he was supposed to be dead? "Gandalf, what is this? I mean, he's dead! I was there when he died! I said goodbye to him!"  
  
He put his arm around her shoulder to help calm her. "Lilli, if you would calm yourself and listen to me, I can explain everything. Think you can do that for me?"  
  
She sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes as she nodded, not trusting herself to speak.  
  
"Do you recall seeing anything strange happen with your ring after Boromir died?" She shook her head. "If I'm correct, I believe that Elenya kept his soul from departing after he died. If you wish, you can bring him back by using the power of the ring. The only drawback is that it will require a sacrifice on your behalf if you want him to live."  
  
She glanced once more at her beloved, indecision written on her face. "What kind of sacrifice?" she asked.  
  
"It will require some of your lifeforce, Lilli, to make it happen. You will have to give up your immortal life if you want him back, but how long you both will live depends on what happens to you both. Both of your lives will depend on the other's. If you die then he will die, and vice versa. If nothing happens to either of you, then you both will enjoy a long life together, comparable to the spans of years the men of Numenor used to live before their blood thinned to what it is now."  
  
His words echoed throughout her mind, replaying themselves over and over as she imagined what kind of life she could have with her love once again by her side. To see his smile once again and see his eyes alight with love and happiness as they spent the rest of their lives together. But she couldn't help but think of what the down side would be, to die before her time if he were to die in battle and leave Middle-Earth's second best hope without an heir if she were to die and Sauron regained possession of the One Ring.  
  
But, oh, to have him back with her...at her side. It would be worth giving up her life just to touch him again and feel his arms around her.  
  
She glanced up at the wizard. "I would choose to bring him back," she said. "But isn't it dangerous to use the ring when the enemy is near?"  
  
He nodded his head slowly as he hoped that her decision would yield much happiness instead of death for them both as opposed to just him. "I'll take care of that," he replied. "You just do what feels right, my child. I only hope that you are certain that this is what you wish to do."  
  
She smiled. "Of course I am, Gandalf. I would willingly sacrifice my life for his if it means he'll be alive once more."  
  
He returned her smile and closed his eyes, beginning to recite the words that would protect them from the prying eyes of the enemy. Soon he told her to proceed, and she removed Elenya from its chain to slip it onto her finger, feeling the rush of power that took hold of her. Taking hold of both of Boromir's hands in her own, she struggled to channel the ring's power towards him and into him to give him the stength to come back to her. It was difficult as the power was akin to a raging river that was hard to tame, but she succeeded as she saw Boromir stir weakly against the tree trunk, his movements becoming more sure as his strength increased.  
  
Then his eyes opened and looked into hers, filled with the same confusion and shock that hers had reflected moments ago. He sat up and released her hands, and she barely remembered to remove her ring as it appeared he had gotten all he needed to make a complete recovery. But as soon as she did, she collapsed against him as an all-consuming weakness overcame her, and she knew now what kind of price she had paid as she felt for the first time in her life what it was like to have time pressing down on her. But it was worth it as she felt his arms come around her and pull her into his lap to hold her, and she could barely summon the strength to lift her hand to his face to touch his cheek. "I love you," she whispered before she gave in to exhaustion and fell deep into sleep.  
  
  
  
Boromir couldn't help but wonder what was going on as he found himself face to face with Gandalf, who he had seen fall to his death at the hands of the foul Balrog he had fought. But what was even more strange was the fact that he himself was alive and well when he was supposed to be dead. He became a little disconcerted as it seemed to be a recurring trend that was disturbing in itself.  
  
However, his more immediate concern was for the weak elf lying in his arms, an elf whom he loved very much and was very happy to be holding once more. "Gandalf, what is going on?" he asked. "Why is she so weak?"  
  
The wizard patiently explained everything to him that had happened, and when Boromir learned that she had sacrificed some of her life for his, he was moved to tears as he realized how much she loved him. And he knew without a doubt that he would've done the same had the situations been reversed. Indeed he felt incredibly lucky to have been given a second chance after what he had done, and he voiced this to Gandalf. "I don't feel I deserve this," he said.  
  
"Think of this as a way to atone for your mistakes," he said. "You will be entrusted with her life, and yours as well, for if she dies then so will you. And that won't be an easy task given the danger that draws near, especially in Minas Tirith. If you both return there, you will have a hard time of it as your father would have you fight against the enemy, and I know that Lilli would go with you to help defend your city. But I urge you beyond all things to be careful as if she dies then goes our last hope for defeating Sauron. If Frodo fails, then it will be up to her to fight him."  
  
Boromir's jaw dropped in disbelief. "You would have her fight against Sauron himself?"  
  
"By no means will she be fighting him alone," Gandalf explained. "All of those of good heart will be behind her fighting for her and the freedom of Middle-Earth. But the power of Elenya should not be taken lightly for it is comparable in power to the One Ring, and their meeting has the potential to change things as they are, which is why it is so important for Frodo to succeed in his mission."  
  
The warrior sighed. "I suppose that the time for wishing for what we want is past, and it is time for us to do what we must to ensure the safety of the realm." He looked into Gandalf's eyes, thinking of all the times in the past when he had put little faith in the wizard, as his father had done also. Now he realized that if it hadn't been for Gandalf, then things would have turned out worse than they already were, and he also knew that all the people of the realm had their own part to play just as much as the people of Gondor did. While theirs might not have seemed as significant when compared to Gondor's contributions, they were nonetheless just as important.  
  
Gandalf saw the sudden understanding in Boromir's eyes, and he knew that he would try his best to see it through. "Now you have to get her away from this place. It is dangerous for her to stay here any longer as the orcs are not far from here. Your gear is still in the boat, and I suggest you make for Minas Tirith as fast as you can. Try not to stop if you can avoid it and head straight for the city as fast as you can. Every second is precious as time is running out. I hope to see you both there soon."  
  
Boromir nodded and rose to his feet slowly as he still supported the sleeping elf in his arms, watching as Gandalf disappeared into the forest. She was sleeping so deeply she didn't stir, not even when he set her inside the boat to allow himself to retrieve his weapons. Once that was done, he climbed back inside the boat and pushed off from the bank and back into the river's current to head back home, happy to be bringing his betrothed back with him as well.  
  
*******************  
  
Aw, they're back together! And I suspect I'm going to get some flames for this, but I've got my logs and my marshmallows ready, so bring it on! Roasted marshmallows...yum!   
  
However happy their reunion may be, it does come with a price. Lilli is no longer immortal, and if one of them dies then so does the other. Aren't I cruel? But there had to be a price paid somewhere.  
  
Thanks for reading! 


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

Author's note: Thanks for all the wondeful reviews! No, I don't plan on doing anything to Legolas, but he more than likely will appear very little during the next few chapters. But we'll see what I can think up! He, Aragorn, and Gimli will take the same path they took in the books, and that was to find Merry and Pippin. I'll more than likely concentrate on Lilli and Boromir's journey. Sorry if this disappoints anyone!  
  
Elenya by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX  
  
  
Lillisandra stirred slowly into wakefulness, feeling her cheek resting against soft leather with its distinctive scent wafting up into her nose and bringing back the events of the past few hours. It all seemed a dream that she had just awakened from, seeing Gandalf and Boromir once again when they had died fighting against an unspeakable evil that threatened to enslave all those in Middle-Earth.  
  
But as soon as she felt a gentle hand stroking her hair and a soft kiss on her forehead, she knew then that it was no dream. Boromir, her beloved, was returned to her warm and alive again. Pushing herself into a sitting position, she gazed into his eyes for what seemed like forever, unable to believe that he was really here.  
  
He couldn't help but chuckle as he saw the wonder in her eyes, knowing what she must be thinking. "Have a nice nap?" he asked as he brushed his thumb against her cheek.  
  
Her breath caught in her throat as her heart beat furiously within her. "I thought it all a dream....That I would wake and you would still be dead...."  
  
He laughed gently. "Thanks to you, I am not," he replied, his heart overflowing with love as he remembered the sacrifice she had made for him in order for him to be here. "Lilli, why would you want to give up your immortality just to be with me? After what I did to Frodo, I deserve to be dead."  
  
Her gaze softened. "You should know the answer to that, Boromir," she said as she inched her way closer to him. "You once told me that you would find a way to be with me even in death. Well, I found a better way, a way that is better for the both of us. And I care not that it means I am mortal just like you are. After you died, I wished to die myself because I could not see myself living without you."  
  
He swallowed deeply. "What stopped you?"  
  
"The only thing keeping me alive was Elenya. I wanted to die so badly, but I knew that there was no one else except Frodo who could defeat Sauron. And if he failed, then it would be up to me to see him destroyed. If I can do such a thing," she added.  
  
He moved his hand down to take her own in his. "That I do not wish you to have to face alone," he said. "I believe Frodo has the strength to do what he has to do, and I know you can do the same. But if you must fight then I caution you to be careful."  
  
A smile lurked at the corners of her mouth. "Why? Because if I die then you will?"  
  
He returned her smile. "You know better than that," he laughed. "It is because I love you so much that I do not wish to see you die," he replied as he kissed the back of her hand, a soft brushing of his lips across her soft skin that sent jolts of awareness throughout her body.  
  
Her eyes shadowed with longing, she reached forth and grabbed his head with both her hands, capturing his lips in a heated kiss so passionate they both fell back into the boat, Boromir landing on top of her. They ended up kissing each other's faces and necks, whispering words of love to each other before simply lying there against each other with their bodies pressed close together.   
  
And because their lives were linked together so closely, she found herself experiencing every emotion he had ever felt during his long journey from Minas Tirith, especially his despair after Gandalf's fall in Moria and his concern for those still in the city. Looking into his eyes, she touched his cheek with her hand. "I wish I could've been there with you to ease your pain, my love. I would give up all that I am to take away every bit of sorrow and grief you have ever felt just to see you happy again. And I promise I will do all I can to see that our home isn't destroyed."  
  
He gazed into her eyes and kissed her softly. "You would call Minas Tirith home when Silmarion is where you were born?"  
  
"Yes, Silmarion is my home, but I would call your city that as well for that is where we first loved each other and where we spent much of our time together. And because I know you love it just as much as you love me," she added with a smile.  
  
He smiled. "There is nothing in this world that I could love as much as I love you," he replied, beginning another round of kisses that had them lost in each other's arms.  
  
  
  
They seemed to have been running for days, the need to rescue Merry and Pippin fresh on their minds as they refused to lose the other two hobbits to the enemy. They were exhausted and their legs burned, but still they continued on the path the orcs had taken, which was not hard to find as evidenced by the swath of destruction left through the underbrush.  
  
Legolas suddenly slowed to a stop as he felt a peculiar wrenching of his soul, and he knew immediately that it was Elenya's power stirring within him. As he had been close to the ring's power that time in Lorien, he must've become attuned to it as he wondered what could've happened to cause Lillisandra to have activated its power. His first thought was that she must be in danger and the odds were stacked against her. Maybe they were following the wrong trail and the orcs had gone after her instead but left a false trail for them to follow.  
  
Worried, he almost changed direction and turned back the way they had come. But somehow he knew that it wasn't being used in battle as through his connection with the ring he felt her spirit at peace. Then he sensed her lifeforce change, something that saddened his heart even further as he knew what had happened.  
  
His beloved Lilli had forsaken immortality to become mortal.  
  
Aragorn saw the elf stop and turned to ask what was wrong, but after seeing the sadness in his eyes decided not to ask as it seemed to pain him terribly. Legolas sensed his questioning gaze and met it evenly after dampening his feelings. "She has chosen a mortal life," was all he would say.  
  
The ranger's eyes widened. That could only mean one thing. "You don't think she..."  
  
Legolas shook his head. "I'm not sure. But I do not want to waste anymore time thinking about it. We must find Merry and Pippin," he said, resuming their course through the forest before either of his friends saw the tears welling in his eyes.  
  
Aragorn looked to Gimli, both of their glances questioning before following the elf's footsteps. Whatever had happened, they knew they would soon find out once they arrived in Minas Tirith, whenever that would be. Right now, their only concern was rescuing the two hobbits before any harm was done to them, and Aragorn sent up a quick prayer that she would be okay.  
  
  
  
Soon they saw the first of the many Mouths of the Entwash on their right and the marshes of Nindalf on their left. When night fell, they continued on, her elven sight assisting them in spotting anything dangerous, and when daylight once again spread across the land they came to the last of the Mouths and passed into North Ithilien. During the second night they passed the fortified isle of Cair Andros, no one taking note of their passage as they drifted onward towards Minas Tirith, the sun soon rising on another day.  
  
That night they passed by Osgiliath, the sight of the ruins bringing back memories of when they were here before and the bridge had to be destroyed in order for the enemy to keep from crossing a second time. She had assisted in the battle from afar against Boromir and Faramir's wishes, picking off the enemy one at a time with her arrows and arriving at the bank just in time to see the brothers come ashore, Boromir wounded from a cut to his side.  
  
Shaking her head to clear her mind of memories, she saw something shimmer out of the corner of her eye and looked up to see the White Tower of Ecthelion shining in the moonlight, looking just as majestic as the first day she had seen it. The White City held many memories for her as most of the time she and Boromir had spent together had been here, and it had been the beginning of many things in her life. She had shared her first kiss with him on the embrasure that rested on the mighty keel-shaped rock formation that jutted out from the city and formed part of its formidable defense against enemies. It was also there she had confronted him about their betrothal to one another.  
  
She had also shared her first night with the brave warrior after he had recovered from his injuries suffered at Osgiliath, a night that she had never forgotten and still held close to her heart.  
  
Apparently he was thinking the same thing as he drew her close against him and kissed the side of her neck. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked.  
  
She swallowed deeply as tears welled in her eyes. "Yes. We're home."  
  
*****************  
  
Oh, the memories! But wait, they still have to face his father, and if you've read "The Ring of Stars" then you know Denethor wasn't too happy that Boromir fell in love with Lilli. And her absence has had dire consequences for her people as well.   
  
Thanks for reading! C-ya! 


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

Author's note: Wow, has it really been that long since I updated this one? I bet you all are about ready to kill me! Well, here it is! Finally! Hope you all enjoy!  
  
Elenya by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN  
  
  
"We've been through a lot, haven't we?" she mused, her voice hushed. "And here we are, back where we started."  
  
He glanced down at her. "You seem nervous," he observed.  
  
She swallowed deeply. "There is your father to think about, Boromir. He will not like the fact that we will be married, and he will try to keep us apart from one another, no matter that it was his idea in the first place. And it was all for his wish to have control of the power of my ring." She took his hand in hers and squeezed it tightly. "I am afraid he will try and take you from me," she whispered.  
  
He turned her so that she faced him. "I will not let him do that to us," he vowed vehemently. "We have come too far and faced so much together for him to part us so easily. He may try, but I will not give in to him. My place is by your side, and I will never leave you to face your fate alone."  
  
"Oh, Boromir," she breathed in a trembling voice, easing her arms around him and holding him close, knowing she was protected and loved and loving him even more because of it.  
  
Searching the riverbank, they found a good place to come out on and hurriedly gathered their things before pulling the boat aground. But then they stopped as they heard the slide of steel drawn out of a scabbard, and a voice floating to them on the breeze.  
  
"State your name and business, travelers."  
  
A smile spread across Boromir's face as he slowly turned to face the owner. "I would think I would receive a better welcome than this, especially from my brother."  
  
Faramir's eyes widened in shock. "Boromir?" he asked, putting away his sword and catching his brother in a rough embrace. "I don't believe it! You were gone so long we thought you dead! Especially after hearing the blast upon the Horn."  
  
"I thought so also," he replied, choosing not to tell him of what really happened. "But there's time enough later for explanations. I think there's someone else you'd like to see."  
  
The younger brother's gaze was full of questioning, but as soon as he looked upon Lillisandra, his eyes moistened slightly as he stumbled forth and knelt down at her feet, taking her hand in his and kissing the back of it. "My lady, you don't know how happy I am to see you alive and well."  
  
Tears fell from her own eyes as she looked into his fair face, herself just as happy to see him alive. "Faramir," she greeted him as he rose to his feet, and then they embraced each other tightly, both of them remembering the kiss they had shared the day she had left with Boromir. "It is good to see you doing well."  
  
They parted from one another, his gaze troubled as he looked into her eyes. "I only wish it were under better tidings," he replied.  
  
Her gaze became confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
He breathed deeply before he began. "I'm afraid that Silmarion was attacked by enemy forces," he replied reluctantly. "There is nothing left of it but ash and ruins."  
  
She gazed into his eyes a moment, not wanting to believe what he had just told her, before collapsing to the ground in an almost lifeless heap, trying her best to hold back the sob that threatened to choke off her breathing. Boromir heard what he had said, and his own heart grieved for his beloved as he knelt down by her side and took her in his arms, comforting her as she turned her face in his chest and wept bitterly.  
  
"And Father did nothing?" Boromir demanded brokenly, his own eyes misty. "He couldn't see them coming when they're right across from us?"  
  
"We didn't know," Faramir defended. "They were Southrons."  
  
"Southrons?" the older brother breathed.  
  
Faramir nodded. "They were the ones that attacked Silmarion. But there were a few survivors that made it here. That's how we knew about the attack. Your father was one of them, Lilli."  
  
She looked up at him with reddened eyes. "He's alive?" she asked, some of her grief assuaged when she saw his nod of affirmation. But then it turned to despair as she thought of something. "I knew this would happen," she ground out. "Dammit, I knew it! I knew I should've left sooner! Now Silmarion is destroyed and all because of me! I failed my father...my people!"  
  
"Lilli, don't do this to yourself!" Boromir cried as he took her face in his hands. "It's not your fault! There's no way you could've been there in time to save them! Sauron knew you were coming back and ordered it done. If you had been there, you might just be one of them that died, instead of sitting here alive, along with your father. At least he still lives!"  
  
"Boromir," she breathed before surrendering to her tears again, and he held her against him, fighting against the tears as he shared in her grief as well, angered that so many had to die at the hands of the Dark Lord, angered at himself that he had almost become a slave to his power.  
  
Faramir knelt by his brother's side, laying a hand on his shoulder to let him know he was there for them both as he also resisted the moisture that welled in his eyes at hearing her sobs of grief. It pained him to hear her crying, especially as a result of something they had not done to help defend them, and he cursed fate that would treat someone so special with so much cruelty.  
  
  
  
When she had calmed down enough, they walked together back into the city, many of the guards overjoyed to see that Boromir had come back to them alive, and his presence gave them hope when they had all thought it lost. But instead of going to see their father first, Faramir took them to see Lillisandra's father first as he knew she would want, and he led them to one of the small houses like the one she had stayed in during her first visit here.  
  
Stepping inside, they found him sitting at a table with his head in his hands, and as soon as he heard them enter he looked up, his eyes widening when he looked upon his daughter. "Lillisandra?" he asked as he rose to his feet.  
  
"Father," she cried as she rushed into his arms, both of them in tears as they were both happy to see one another. "Father, I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Ssh, it's all right," he whispered. "It's not your fault. There's no way you could've known."  
  
She pulled back enough to look into his eyes. "But I should've been there. I knew the danger, but I tarried too long...I was supposed to give you Dairuin's ring to help defend Silmarion."  
  
"Even if you had, it might not have been enough," he replied. "Their forces might've been more than it could take, and we still might be here." Then he took the chain around her neck and gazed at Elenya, which rested against the palm of his hand. "I see that you have become the bearer of Elenya, our last hope against Sauron."  
  
She nodded. "I have. But I'm so scared, Father. I don't know if I can do this."  
  
He smiled gently. "Of course you can. Love will give you courage to see it through, love for Boromir who you have sacrificed your immortal life for." He chuckled at her shocked expression. "Yes, I know. I can see the change in your eyes and on your face. But do not worry. I know you did what had to be done."  
  
Faramir at first was confused, but as understanding dawned his jaw dropped to the floor as he looked at first Boromir then at Lillisandra, who eased out of her father's arms and into her beloved's. "What happened?" he asked.  
  
"To put it bluntly, brother, I did almost die," he explained. "We were attacked by orcs when you heard the blast, and I died that day. But through the power of Lilli's ring, she sacrificed her immortality in order for me to live again."  
  
Faramir was speechless as he had never realized until now how much she loved Boromir, and now he knew without a doubt that she could never have loved him like she loved his older brother. Then he had no more time to think on it as the door suddenly burst open and a very enraged Denethor stalked into the room, his eyes ablaze with anger.  
  
****************  
  
Now they have to face Denethor. What will he think when he realizes Boromir hasn't brought back the One Ring? Will he try and go after Elenya next? Thanks for reading!  



	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

Author's note: Finally another update! I'm sorry I'm taking forever to update this! I'm surprised there're still readers out there reviewing! Thanks so much for all the reviews! They really keep me going! I'm not giving anything away as far as the plans for Elenya! I would think it would have to be destroyed just like the One Ring, but you never know! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! And I borrowed a lot of events from the book in this chapter, just to let you know!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, just Lilli and any other characters not in LOTR.  
  
Elenya by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT  
  
  
Denethor's eyes lit on Faramir first. "I would like to know what possessed you to bring them here first instead of bringing my son to me, he who has come back to me after all this time. So," he said as he neared Boromir, who released Lillisandra and slowly eased in front of her. "Have you returned with the gift you promised me?"  
  
Boromir set his shoulders and met his father's gaze evenly. "No, I have not," he replied.  
  
The older man's jaw clenched as he looked Boromir straight in the eye. "And why haven't you? Boromir, my son, you've never disobeyed my orders before. What makes you do so now?"  
  
"You asked of me an impossible task. To bring you that which our enemy seeks even now with his foul creatures spreading across the land. You wished me to bring you the One Ring forged by the hand of Sauron. Instead it is being carried straight into Mordor itself in order to be destroyed, and Sauron will meet a similar fate if he is successful."  
  
Denethor sneered. "A fool's quest. He will surely be killed and Sauron will come against us with all his might. How then will we defend ourselves?"  
  
"With the strength of our army," Boromir replied. "And with the help of Lillisandra's own ring which she carries, which has power enough to stand against Sauron."  
  
The Steward's eyes narrowed on her as she stood there behind her beloved, determined not to show any hint of fear to him. "So our fate would be decided on an elven woman that carries her own trinket."  
  
Lillisandra bristled at this. "This is no mere trinket I carry, Lord Denethor," she said as she stepped out from behind Boromir to face him. "Elenya has the power to defeat Sauron, even if he regains the One Ring. With it I can also heal those who are wounded, just as I did your son who was lying at death's door after three orc arrows had pierced his body. I brought him back, but at a heavy price, one I most willingly paid. I am no longer immortal, but mortal like yourself. And our lives depend on each other's. If he dies, then so do I, and vice versa."  
  
"A lovely story," he sneered.   
  
"Father, you go too far," Boromir replied.  
  
"Do I? The forces of Mordor may well be knocking at our gates soon, and they have been joined by Southron armies which attacked Silmarion. Their strength grows in number daily, and we have a shadow of what our army should be."  
  
"And what of Rohan?" he asked.  
  
"The beacon lights have been lit. Amon Din, Eilenach, Nardol, Erelas, Min-Rimmon, Calenhad, and Halifirien blaze brightly, broadcasting to all that Gondor is in need of help. But so far we have received none." Then he sighed as if weary. "I would speak with both my sons as I have a plan that might help keep their numbers down."  
  
Lillisandra laid her hand on his arm and squeezed it before he left, nodding her head to Faramir as he followed behind, and she sighed as she felt her father's hands come to rest on her shoulders. "All is becoming dark around us, Father. It is hard to see our way through."  
  
"I know, Lilli. But for now, please tell me of your own journey to Lorien after you left here," he said as he led her over to sit at the table.  
  
She told him of what had happened during their long journey, about Dairuin and the ruins of the city of Ost-in-Edhil as well as the deaths of Aldarion and Tarcil, her brave escorts and loyal friends. He was saddened to hear this news, and it seemed that death was never very far away, not for anyone during times like these.  
  
Soon Boromir and Faramir returned, and Boromir told them that they were leaving for Ithilien the day after tomorrow. That night, she lie in Boromir's protective embrace, wishing that he didn't have to leave but knowing that to ask him otherwise would be futile. He loved his country very much and she knew that he would die for it, but if he did then so did she. It was a depressing thought, but she vowed to be there for him whenever and however he needed her as she loved him so very much, and they had come too far and been through so much to just give up now.  
  
The next day was spent gathering the weapons and gear they would need for the journey, and then that night gave way to the next morning, the morning of their departure. She said her goodbyes to them at the stables, determined not to let them see her tears as she didn't want them to remember her like this, but they came anyway. And she knew that she wasn't the only one as many of these men had families of their own that missed them, and she knew just as well that some of them would not see them again. She just hoped that she wasn't one of them.  
  
  
  
Over the next seven days, she spent her time doing things to help around the city to keep her mind and hands occupied so as not to worry about Boromir and his brother. At night she had strange dreams as she would sometimes see things that could only have come from Boromir, and she guessed that she was seeing what he had seen himself during his absence. What lifted her spirits most was the image of Frodo she saw in her dreams, and she was glad to see he was okay and that Sam was still with him.  
  
On the eighth day, Gandalf and Pippin rode in on Shadowfax, and she was overjoyed to see the small hobbit alive and unharmed after what had happened to him and Merry. She sat with him for hours it seemed, listening to him tell her of the Ents and of the defeat of Saruman. Then she met briefly with Gandalf who told her that Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli were doing fine, being the last he saw them was when they were at Isengard.  
  
She spent a restless night that night as she missed Boromir now more than ever, and when the next morning came it was as dark as night as the sun did not dawn that day, and it cast a gloom upon her heart to know that their darkest times were now upon them. Standing out on the embrasure, she knew her feeling was right when she saw evil shapes swooping through the sky, and she knew that they were the Nazgul come again.  
  
Hearing Faramir and Boromir's name called, she ran for the Citadel and there waited inside for them to arrive as she knew it would be useless for her to try and meet them enroute. She saw Boromir first as he was helping clear the way for Gandalf and Faramir to come through, and he met her in a desperate embrace as they both had tears streaking their cheeks. They held each other tightly before releasing each other when Faramir came near, who she embraced as well before she followed them inside to confer with their father and Gandalf.  
  
She was glad to hear from them that Frodo was okay, and upon hearing that help was needed with tending the wounded she went there as she thought her services were better needed there than here standing around.  
  
Boromir came to see her once they were through with their father, and she went to visit Faramir with him before they retired for the night. He held her in a desperate embrace for what seemed like forever, and Boromir couldn't blame him as they both had seen a frightening sight in the new form of the Nazgul.  
  
"Faramir, please, you need to get some rest," she urged him once he had released her.  
  
"I fear I will not sleep tonight," he replied.   
  
She smoothed his hair back from his head, her heart aching at the weary light in his eyes. Rising to her feet, she walked up to Boromir and took him aside to speak with him. "Go on and get some rest. I will be there shortly."  
  
He raised an eyebrow, seemingly unweary, and she wondered if it was due to the fact that they were bound together that he seemed to still be so unaffected by it all. "What will you be doing?" he asked.  
  
She quirked a smile at him. "I'll see if the same thing works for him that did for Frodo."  
  
His own lips turned up in a smile. "And what's that?"  
  
"Singing," she replied then accepted his soft kiss before watching him walk away and going back to Faramir's bedside. He took her hand in his and held it as he looked into her eyes.  
  
"You love him very much," he stated, mostly just to have something to talk about to keep his mind off of the present situation. "Enough to give your life for his."  
  
"I do," she replied. "As a matter of fact I did."  
  
He smiled a little. "I wish it were me that had been so lucky," he said softly.  
  
"Faramir, please don't do this," she said, her eyes moistening when he kissed the back of her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lilli, I can't help it. After today, I can't help but think about what approaches us and what I have missed in my life. You don't know how happy I was to see you again, and Boromir as well."  
  
She eyed him carefully. "But a part of you wished that he hadn't returned," she added.  
  
"I love him very much," he replied. "But, yes, a part of me did wish that. I missed you so much while you were gone, and him as well. I couldn't help but think that maybe you would return and greet me with happiness...and love."  
  
"But I did," she reassured him.  
  
"You know what I meant," he answered, rising from his bed and reaching into a table drawer at his bedside to produce a box that she knew well as he had given it to her when she left the city with Boromir. Only she had told him to keep it as she thought it might be damaged during their journey. He held it out to her. "Do you remember this?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she breathed, remembering as well the gift he had asked for in return. She had surrendered to him before that day in the stables, and she knew now that she was in danger of doing it again if she didn't leave right now. But she didn't want to leave, and that confused her more than anything.  
  
He took it out and held it up to the light from the fireplace, watching as the etched leaves glinted brightly. "I think you should have it now. I suppose as a wedding present now more than anything, although my love still comes with it." Taking her hand, he clasped the bracelet onto her wrist, letting his hand linger lightly on her arm as his breath teased against her ear.  
  
That almost proved to be her undoing as her eyes drifted shut, but she thought about what was at stake and she pulled away from him, looking into his eyes and seeing hurt as well as understanding there. "I can't do this to him again," she said. "Not when I love him so much."  
  
He nodded his understanding. "I know. I shouldn't even be doing this!"  
  
She stepped forward to hug him tightly. "Sleep well, Faramir. I'll see you tomorrow." Then she left before she weakened any further, steadying her breathing as she made her way back to her beloved. He was in bed and almost asleep, but when she crawled in beside him he turned so that he was lying behind her and pulled her against him, nuzzling the back of her neck with his nose.  
  
"I missed you," he whispered.  
  
She sighed. "You always miss me," she replied as she turned in his arms and met him in a passionate kiss that told her how much he missed her. They also shared a sweet night of lovemaking as neither of them knew what tomorrow would bring.  
  
****************  
  
You thought something was going to happen between her and Faramir, didn't you? Hee-hee! I can't wait to see him in the movie! I imagine there will be a lot of fics out about him after The Two Towers comes out. Next chapter, well, you all know what's going to happen if you've read the book. But I just might change things a bit! I'm entitled to, aren't I? Anyway, thanks for reading! C-ya! 


	29. Chapter TwentyNine

Author's note: Did you all think I'd gotten kidnapped by orcs or something? See, I'm not dead after all! But I did finish this story. Yay! That means more frequent updates! It's good to hear from you, Elenya!   
  
I must go ahead and warn you guys. From here on I follow the books heavily as far as the events taking place. I know, I'm a wimp with no imagination, so sue me. There are still a few changes that I made though. I hope you all like it!  
  
Elenya by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE  
  
  
Upon the next morning, Boromir and Faramir prepared to leave to defend Osgiliath after having little enough rest. She said her farewells to her beloved first as they stood together in the stables as he readied his horse, afraid for him as she had had strange dreams the night before. "Boromir, please be careful," she told him as they embraced tightly. "I have a feeling that battle will be upon us soon before we know it."  
  
"That is why we go to Osgiliath," he replied, pulling away and touching her cheek with his hand. "Perhaps we may hold them off there like we did before. This time I want you to stay here and not be foolish like you did last time."  
  
"Is it foolish for me to want to fight for the life of the one I love?" she countered.  
  
"No, it is not," he replied. "But it will be a much larger force that attacks us this time, I think. You were lucky the first time that it wasn't so then." He kissed her deeply then, silencing her in a more effective way than words ever could, and when he pulled away he saw the tears that shimmered in her eyes.  
  
"I am afraid you will not come back to me," she whispered.  
  
He pulled her back into his embrace as he kissed the top of her head. "I cannot know what will happen," he said. "But I do promise that I will fight with everything I am to see that I return to you."  
  
Somehow she remained calm, as if she expected him to die, and maybe she did on some level. The enemies numbers were too large to easily fight and it would take a miracle for them to claim a vistory over them. But she did know that today there would be many deaths claimed by the enemy, and she knew somehow deep inside that she might lose both Boromir and Faramir before they returned. "I love you," she said. "I always have since I first saw you, and I consider myself the luckiest woman to have had such a man to love."  
  
He smiled. "If you only knew how incredibly lucky I am to have had your love. But I will say no more as it sounds as if we are saying goodbye to one another, and that is not the case here. I will see you soon," he added with another kiss before leading his horse out of the stables to wait with the other soldiers for Faramir, who was busy saddling his own horse.  
  
"Faramir," she greeted him as she stepped over to him, her heart aching when she saw the sadness on his face. "I hope you will be careful as well, my friend," she said as a breeze passed through, sending the torches guttering that hung nearby and casting shadows wildly across them as it blew strands of hair into her face.  
  
He came near her to brush them away, and his hands remained on her shoulders. "I should hope that you would as well," he answered, "and stay here where it's safe."  
  
She sighed deeply. "I will if it is your wish," she replied. "Although who is to say that it is even safe here?"  
  
He caressed her cheek with his thumb. "I wish I could be here to keep anything from happening to you," he said, gazing deep into her eyes. "But I cannot although it breaks my heart to do so."  
  
"Faramir," she breathed as she embraced him tightly. "Never have I known a more truer friend, or a dearest love as I do love you. I know you will claim victory over many of the enemy, and never will there be two better people to defend our city than you both."  
  
"And this I do for you," he vowed as they separated. "Always for you," he whispered as another gust of wind blew out the torches and surrounded them in darkness.  
  
She suddenly felt his hands tunnel into her hair to tilt her head slightly before his lips captured hers in a soft kiss, and she grabbed his shoulders to keep herself from falling as her knees threatened to give way beneath her. His hands moved down her back to her waist to hold her close as her arms wound themselves around his neck, the kiss growing deeper as his tongue swept through her mouth.   
  
She knew this was crazy and very, very wrong, but it was her way of saying farewell to him, and she didn't want to deny him this if they were never going to see each other again. "Faramir," she whispered as she placed her hands on either side of his neck, her thumbs brushing against his cheeks only to find them wet with tears. "Faramir...you're crying...?"  
  
"Lilli, I'm so sorry," he said as he laid his forehead against hers. "I must go before he comes looking for me."  
  
"Be careful," she pleaded as she kissed his forehead then both cheeks before touching upon his lips once more in one full of sadness. "Please be careful."  
  
Then she watched as he left, smiling when he looked back at her and seemingly fought his own war within himself to keep from running back to her. But he turned away and joined his brother as they made their way down to the gate, leaving her standing there with tears in her eyes as she willed her heart to slow its furious beating.  
  
  
  
She spent that day doing what she could to help the wounded, changing their bandages and giving them comfort if they needed it. Gandalf stopped by to see her that evening, pleading with her to come get something to eat as she had been working herself to the point where she was dangerously thin.  
  
"How can I when I worry about them so much?" she asked. "They may be out there defending the city with no time to spare. I wish I was out there with them instead of here where I can do little else but worry."  
  
"And how do you think the rest of us feel?" he replied. "You are doing plenty here just by helping the wounded."  
  
"I know, Gandalf. It's just that I am tired and I wish I could be there so that I know they're okay," she admitted.  
  
He gazed at her out of the corner of his eye. "I wonder who it is that you worry most about?" he asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" she questioned, surprised as to where that came from. "You know it's Boromir."  
  
"Is it?" he replied. "Do you remember I asked you in Rivendell if Faramir had fallen in love with you? You seemed surprised, and I think that you had fallen in love with him as well. In fact I know it judging by the way I've seen you two look at each other."  
  
"Gandalf, please," she said. "I gave up my immortality just so we could be together. Do you think I could just forget that?"  
  
A ghost of a smile teased his mouth. "Apparently you have."  
  
She sighed heavily. "All right, I admit that before Boromir and I left, I had begun to have feelings for him, but now that I think of it, they actually started shortly after we met. In fact it was the night that he told me of Denethor's plans for me to marry Boromir, although I didn't know it then."  
  
"Faramir cares for you deeply, Lilli," he insisted. "You could do no better than him."  
  
"I can't believe we're discussing this," she scoffed. "I love Boromir. We've been through too much to just let it go for a moment's weakness."  
  
Gandalf said nothing more, but deep inside he knew that Faramir had begun to worm his way into Lilli's heart, and he couldn't be more happy for him as he cared for him deeply as well. And his belief was cemented when news came that night that an army had been seen leaving the tower of Minas Morgul and was heading towards Osgiliath along with allies from the south, and Faramir's name was the first to pass her lips as she paled at the news.  
  
But there was worse news to come as it came to them upon the next day that the enemy had crossed the Anduin and were forcing the troops to retreat back to the wall to the Causeway Forts. And it was then that Gandalf left to provide aid, and he promised her that he would bring her word of how they were doing. Now all she could do was wait and worry.  
  
******************  
  
I hope the two brothers will be okay for Lilli's sake. I thought I'd include a moment here between her and Faramir. I don't know why, but I like them together. But that doesn't mean they will be. Hee-hee! Thanks for reading! C-ya!  



	30. Chapter Thirty

Author's note: Lots of issues to address here. I know it seems that Lilli can't make up her mind, but there are only two that she truly loves and that's Boromir and Legolas. Faramir is like a good friend to her and she doesn't really want a relationship with him. She was just saying goodbye to him and wanted him to know how much she cares for him.  
  
As for Frodo, who wouldn't love him? He's got those big blue eyes and just begs to be taken care of. She shares a special bond with him because they're both Ringbearers and have a very difficult task ahead of them.  
  
I'm surprised no one has mentioned the possibility of Legolas making an entrance. It could happen, especially after what happens in this chapter. And as always, thanks for all the reviews! I've enjoyed writing this, even though it has taken a lot out of me. I appreciate your thoughts as it helps me improve on my writing. Enjoy!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, just my own character.  
  
Elenya by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER THIRTY  
  
  
The next day started the same as always for her as she continued to care for the wounded. But she knew it was about to get a whole lot worse as she heard talk of the wall being breached, and she knew that the Pelennor would soon be host to the many forces of the enemy.  
  
Gandalf returned with a fresh batch of wounded soldiers from the Causeway Forts, and he stopped long enough to tell her that Boromir and Faramir were still alive the last he saw of them before continuing on his way to see Denethor, and she whispered a prayer of thanks that they were okay.  
  
Later that evening, word came that fires had been seen where the enemy was approaching the gate, and she began to worry for the two brothers as the news was dire. Then she heard that a sortie was being prepared to come to the aid of those troops who were left fighting, and soon a trumpet blast was heard that signaled their departure; she waited with baited breath to see what came of it.  
  
The soldiers returned first followed by those who had made up the sortie, and to see how few were left struck fear into her heart. How could they possibly defend themselves with so few left?  
  
Then Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth appeared and he had in his arms Faramir, who didn't look good at all as he was slumped forward and only the Prince's strong arm kept him from falling as he took him on to see Denethor. Then she saw Gandalf riding in on Shadowfax supporting someone as well, and her heart leapt up into her throat as she knew without looking who it was. Surprisingly he stopped and brought his charge inside to lay him on a bed, and her eyes filled with tears as she saw Boromir's pale face which was whiter than the sheets he lay on.  
  
"What happened?" she asked in a quivering voice as she saw the gaping wound to his gut which she covered with a sheet. Boromir, her beloved, was dead.  
  
"He was mortally wounded by a soldier from Harad. Faramir was wounded also while fighting to keep him from getting further harmed by the soldier before the Prince got him," Gandalf answered. "Lilli, I'm sorry."  
  
She sat at his bedside, silent tears tracing down her cheeks as she touched his face and brought up his hand to kiss the back of it. "If he is dead, then why aren't I?" she asked, her voice trembling.  
  
"Perhaps I was wrong to say what I did," he admitted. "I said it to see how serious you were about bringing him back, to give you something to think about. You are mortal, but you would still live if he died. Besides, do you think I would've let you do it if it were true? Your task is too important to risk on such a gamble."  
  
She closed her eyes to try and shut out the pain. She had seen him die once already, but to do so again was more than she could bear, but a voice inside her told her that Faramir was wounded as well and might need her help. "I want to see Faramir," she said as she rose to her feet.  
  
Gandalf nodded and told one of the mounted soldiers to bring Boromir's body to his father as he took Lillisandra up on Shadowfax and went on to the White Tower. There she walked inside and saw that Faramir had been laid on a bed in the chamber but Denethor was nowhere to be found. Lowering herself down beside him, she touched her hand to his forehead and was shocked to feel it burning up with fever, no doubt from the poison which coursed through his veins.  
  
"Faramir," she whispered as her heart was glad to see he was still alive, and she knew then that she couldn't let him die like she had his brother. Taking the ring from around her neck, she started to put it on, but Gandalf's hand stopped her before she went any further.  
  
"Lilli, you can't," he said firmly. "You do this and you'll surely die. You're not strong enough to bring two back."  
  
"What do I care if I die?" she answered. "As long as he lives I consider it a small price to pay for letting Boromir die."  
  
"And what will he think of that?" he countered. "Do you think he would wish you to die for him? He will live," he assured her. "He just needs the right medicine."  
  
She thought about the last time Boromir had died, and heard Legolas' words to her when she had contemplated her death. He had told her then that there would be many that would miss her if she died, and she knew that to be true as she would miss her friends deeply as well.   
  
Suddenly it seemed as though she withered like a flower as she collapsed in tears against Gandalf, who held her and let her cry out her fears and her sorrow on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
Minas Tirith was beseiged from all directions as the forces of Mordor surrounded the city. Denethor finally returned to sit by his son's side, his face as pale as Boromir's was in death, and she left to go back and help tend to the wounded as she would rather make herself useful than sit around and wallow in her grief.   
  
Word came to her that Faramir was dying, and her heart constricted painfully in her chest as she didn't want to lose him, too, but there was nothing she could do for she still had her fate to think about. She still had to defeat Sauron if he came against them in full possession of the ring, and she had a frightening vision of the Dark Lord appearing with Frodo's head mounted upon his mighty sword of shadows and death. Seeking fresh air, she stumbled outside although it still smelled of blood and death out here...and smoke.  
  
Her eyes widened as she saw the first circle of the city burning; she saw small round shapes lying around her feet, and upon looking closer she drew back in horror as they were the heads of all the fallen warriors that had fought and given their lives for their country. Apparently the enemy had thrown them over on catapults to try and shake their courage further to the breaking point.  
  
Then she saw a small figure moving among the fires and he was running towards her, looking around as if he were searching for something or someone. "Pippin!" she called out.  
  
He looked her way, squinting to see her through the dark smoke. "Lilli!" he cried as he rushed towards her. "Where's Gandalf? I need to find him right away!"  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" she asked as she crouched down in front of him. He looked truly dreadful as his eyes were wide with worry and fear and he breathed heavily, coughing from time to time as smoke filtered into his lungs.  
  
"It's Faramir," he panted. "Denethor's gone mad and plans to burn his son and himself as well! It is madness!"  
  
"Pippin, calm down," she told him as she smoothed his hair back from his face. "I will help you find Gandalf. Follow me!" She led him through the maze of men rushing past them to try and put out the fires until they finally spotted Gandalf, who was in front of the Gates mounted on Shadowfax. She started to call out to him, but her voice was drowned out by a great boom as the gates were hammered by a great ram and soon shattered into shards as it exploded. She drew Pippin against her and covered him with her body to protect him, her eyes widening when she looked back as it seemed as if a great shadow stood within the blasted opening, a shadow of great evil as the Lord of the Nazgul had come to destroy them all.  
  
****************  
  
Somehow I think I'm on the Boromir fan hit list now. It's sad that he died. *sob*   
  
Maybe I should say again that I borrowed events from the book. I try to keep the perspective on Lilli so it won't seem that I'm blatantly writing exactly the same thing that is in the book.   
  
Next chapter: The Lord of the Nazgul has arrived. Will this mean the destruction of Minas Tirith? Or will Lilli finally take up arms and defend the city her beloved had died fighting for?   
  
Thanks for reading!  
  



	31. Chapter ThirtyOne

Author's note: I'm sorry, Dwen, but I'm afraid he won't be coming back again. She doesn't have the strength to bring him back, and if she did then she would die. I'm sorry, but I cried, too!  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It's good to see some Boromir fans out there that love him just as much as I do. Then why did I kill him? I guess I just thought the time was right, and it gave her some incentive to get out there and fight. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
  
Elenya by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE  
  
  
Lillisandra trembled in fear as she held Pippin close to her, his small hands holding her tightly as he was seized with fear himself at hearing the shadow speak to Gandalf in a voice so evil it sent shivers down their spines. Then she felt the stirring of the ring on the chain around her neck, and she removed the chain as she slipped the ring on her finger, having had enough of doing nothing and determined to fight for Minas Tirith as she had promised Boromir she would do.  
  
Power flowed through her body suddenly as she became one with the spirit of Elenya, which drew the attention of both Gandalf and the Lord of Shadow as she walked towards them, her very soul a beacon of light that pierced through the darkness. She saw her enemy draw back a little as if in fear as she stopped beside Gandalf. "No more will you destroy lives this day, foul Lord of the Nazgul and King of Angmar of long ago. Sauron's evil stops here and now."  
  
The shadow hissed as it withdrew back beyond the ruins of the gate. "So, you are she who seeks to fight Sauron with a puny ring crafted by the elves. The One Ring has dominion over all of them, and yours is no different."  
  
"Your Dark Lord's will holds no control over this ring," she answered. "You will find this out soon enough."  
  
Before another word was said, the clear sound of horns carried to them on a breath of a fresh breeze, and they knew then that the men of Rohan had come at last to their aid. The Lord of the Nazgul vanished suddenly into thin air, but she knew that he wasn't gone.  
  
"Gandalf, might I ask for the use of your sword Glamdring?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not going to let you go out there alone," he argued.   
  
"You have other more important matters to tend to," she replied. "Pippin will tell you all you need to know. Faramir needs you now. Your sword, Gandalf!"  
  
They both looked deep into the other's eyes as if waging a silent contest of wills, and he finally surrendered his sword to her, of which the blade burst into a bright light as soon as her slender hand closed around the hilt. Then she closed her eyes and brought her hands up to her chest as she concentrated, and Gandalf's eyes widened in shock as he saw a bright light appear at her side, growing brighter and larger before extinguishing itself to reveal a snowy steed. The horse tossed its head and cried out defiantly against the evil forces before them, its hooves scoring the ground as it pawed at it and awaited its master's command.  
  
Her hand came to rest on its neck as her other hand brushed down his forehead. "Lanthir, it is good to have you by my side again," she said as he nudged her hand with his nose and whickered. She vaulted up onto his back and looked back to see Pippin standing next to Gandalf, his eyes wide in wonder as he looked upon them, and she gifted him with a smile before commanding Lanthir out into the battle.  
  
The armies of Mordor and Rohan surged wildly around her, the ground littered with bodies from both sides that stained everything with their crimson blood. Upon seeing her, the orcs ran wildly away from her and back into battle, leaving her standing alone with a circle of destruction around her. But it didn't last long as a shadow suddenly fell over her and she saw a great winged beast in front of her that shrieked its fury at her, the Lord of the Nazgul on its back with his sword raised high in defiance of her.  
  
Lanthir stood steady beneath her as she sat calmly on his back. The beast reared up its hideous head and made as if to strike at her, but she darted in underneath him and plunged Glamdring straight into its evil heart, the blade flaring with brilliance as it destroyed the creature from within. It shrieked in agony, its cries unbearable to hear as it slowly dissipated into dust that floated away on the breeze, and now the Lord was left without his foul steed to help him.  
  
He advanced slowly on her, his great mace swinging, and she commanded Lanthir back to avoid the mighty weapon as she slid down off his back and took up a shield from one of the fallen soldiers to guard against its attack. The mace hit the shield with a jarring blow that sent her to her knees, and the following one split her shield into splinters and bruised her arm badly. It came again and she countered it with her sword, but the chain wrapped around the blade and it was almost wrenched from her grip, but she held onto it and slipped it out.   
  
While he was readying for another attack, she lunged forward and with one stroke buried the blade deep in his chest, the blade shimmering once again as the Lord of the Nazgul faded into nothingness, a wailing that vanished into the air and was never heard again. She collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily as she leaned on Glamdring's hilt for support. She had been warned about the ring using up her energy, and she knew she had used a great amount defeating the Witch-lord, but there was still a battle to be fought. Struggling to her feet, she stumbled over to Lanthir, who lowered himself so she could mount him more easily, and she thanked him with an affectionate pat on the neck. Then with a defiant cry, they leapt off to join in the battle.  
  
  
  
She didn't know how long she fought, but her lagging energy was restored somewhat whenever she saw the men of Rohan cheer whenever she passed them, and she knew that she gave them hope as well as the strength to continue fighting against countless numbers of their enemy. More of them had poured in from Osgiliath and wherever she turned there were orcs as well as men from the south that had joined them, but as she looked out along the Anduin her hope dimmed somewhat as she saw a ship sailing towards them. Cries of despair reached her ears as well as those of the enemy already crying out in victory.  
  
But even those died out as it appeared that it was not the allies of the enemy that arrived, but those of Gondor, and she knew this even before as she felt a familiar presence shoot throughout her being. "Legolas," she breathed.   
  
She continued to fight as it had become an automatic reaction by now, but her strength was flagging and she knew she had reached her limits. Her attacks began losing effectiveness, and she lost Glamdring eventually as it was knocked from her hands by an orc. But she had both her daggers still and she withdrew them to set the blades crossed at his throat, slashing forward to cut his head from his shoulders.  
  
Then she fell to the ground, gasping for air as she removed the ring from her finger and knew that she could do no more for Gondor, but took a certain comfort in the fact that she had done all she could possibly do. Her sight wavered a bit and she blinked to try and focus her eyes on a single object. When she finally did, she saw an orc charging towards her with his sword raised high and a battle cry upon his lips, and she knew that this was the end. "Boromir, my love...I am coming."  
  
******************  
  
Okay, maybe she's going to join him instead. But you all know better than that. And everyone's favorite elf finally makes an appearance! What will this mean for Lilli? Stay tuned! And thanks for reading! C-ya!  
  



	32. Chapter ThirtyTwo

Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you're all still hanging around. This has turned out to be a long fic, and I hadn't planned on it taking this long. But there's only two more chapters after this, and you'll all be put out of your misery. I know you're all fed up with my whimsical ways. But I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Elenya by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO  
  
  
She lie there waiting for the killing blow to arrive that would reunite her with her beloved, but it never came as two shadows fell over her, protecting her from her foes. Looking up, she saw one as a shaft of light glistened upon his blond hair and the other she saw to be Gimli. But that was all she saw before she surrendered to the blackness that came to take her into its embrace.  
  
  
Legolas had never been so happy or so surprised to see her in his life. She had made quite the sight as she fought the evil that threatened them as it seemed that she was surrounded with light and that of her steed that she sat upon as well. But then he saw her fall, and he thought of nothing else except rushing to her side to protect her, and where he went Gimli went. A moment of peace was granted to them, and he knelt down by her side, alarmed to see that she was unconscious as he feared she had died.  
  
Holding a hand to her cheek, he felt its warmth as well as her heartbeat when he laid his hand to her neck, and he sighed in relief.  
  
"Will she live?" Gimli asked in his gruff voice.  
  
"She will," he replied as tears misted his eyes. "We have to remove her from the fighting though."  
  
"Leave that to me," another voice answered, and they looked to see Gandalf riding up on Shadowfax. He took her in his arms and bore her back to the Houses of Healing where she became one of those that she had tended to the night before. He stayed there with her until Legolas arrived after the battle had been won and the armies of Gondor were victorious.  
  
"How is she?" he asked worriedly. "Will she live?"  
  
"She is merely severely exhausted," Gandalf answered. "The ring drained much of her energy from her and it will take time for her to recover her strength."  
  
So it was that Legolas remained there by her side, even as Aragorn came near to see her. "I will forever be thankful to her for what she has done for Minas Tirith. Boromir would've been proud of her if he were still alive," he said as he laid his hand to her forehead. Then he looked to his friend with sorrow in his eyes. "You do know that she gave part of her life for his?"  
  
The elf sighed heavily. "Yes, I knew the very minute it happened. I do not begrudge her this as it made her happy, even if only for a short while. But I wonder how her heart will be when she wakes?"  
  
Aragorn placed his hand on his shoulder. "That is only for her to say, my friend," he said before leaving him with her.  
  
Seeing her lying there, pale and seemingly lifeless, caused his heart more pain than he could bear, and he touched his hand to her cheek, caressing it with his thumb as two tears escaped down his cheeks.  
  
  
  
Feeling a light touch on her cheek, she slowly stirred to wakefulness even though she was unable to so much as move her head. When she cracked her eyes open, she saw Legolas sitting there beside her bed and his eyes were closed as if he was suffering from some great pain. "Legolas," she whispered.  
  
His eyes shot open, wide and very blue, and he took her hand in his as he kissed the back of it. "Lilli," he breathed. "I am glad to see you unharmed."  
  
"It's good to see you, too," she replied, her voice barely above a whisper, and she found enough strength to bring her hand up to his face, and she sighed as he turned his cheek deeper into it as he had missed her so much.   
  
But then she thought of all that had happened over the past few days, and tears ran down her cheeks as she cried out all her emotions that she had held pent up inside her. He eased down onto the bed beside her and drew her into his arms as he comforted her, and never had she felt so safe and loved in all her life as she tucked her head underneath his chin and felt his fingers rubbing the back of her neck.  
  
Finally her tears stopped and she lie there in his arms for a while after, weakened from her bout of crying until she drifted off into sleep, and still he held her as he vowed never to leave her again. And he didn't, except maybe for something to eat, and by the next day she was regaining her strength enough to sit up and eat on her own. From then her recovery was hastened and she began taking walks by herself as she told Legolas she wished to be alone for a while.  
  
During one of her walks, she was joined by Faramir who was recovering as well from his wound, and she embraced him happily as she was glad to see him. "It's good to see you," she told him. "I feared you wouldn't make it."  
  
He smiled. "I feared you might not either, especially after his death," he added as his smile faded.  
  
She had cried out all her grief and now had no more to shed as the battle had taken its toll on all of them. "I still have my duty to do yet," she said. "I still have to face Sauron if he has managed to reclaim the ring."  
  
Faramir sighed. "Will there be no end to this?" he asked.  
  
"Not until the ring is destroyed or I am," she replied.  
  
"Lilli, please do not say such things," he said, taking her by the shoulders. "I have every confidence that Frodo will succeed."  
  
"I know," she agreed. "I'm just ready for it all to end so we can move on with our lives."  
  
He placed both his hands on either side of her face to look into her eyes before pulling her into his arms and holding her close. "So am I."  
  
  
  
The next day Aragorn came to see her, and she was glad to see him as well. "So the King has returned," she observed as she accepted his embrace.  
  
"Not yet," he replied. "The city is still under the control of the Steward for now. I do not wish to claim my kingship until Sauron is destroyed, and only then will I feel the time is right to do so."  
  
"You are a very wise man, Aragorn," she said. "And many other things which I have not time enough to tell. Why have you come to see me?"  
  
He gifted her with a wry glance. "Surely I need no other reason to see you than for the fact that you are my friend, and that I want nothing more than to see you well?"  
  
"Well met, my friend," she said with a chuckle, just having him here lifting her spirits. "But I sense that there are more important things on your mind than just my health."  
  
He smiled. "There are, but I didn't want you to think that I came here because of them. I was worried about you, and everyone else was as well. Legolas hardly left your side."  
  
Her laughter faded somewhat as she looked away from his gaze. "I know. And I suppose he loves me still, even though I am mortal now."  
  
"He does," he replied with a nod. "The whole time you were both apart, I knew he thought of you. He loves you very much, but what about you? How do you feel?"  
  
She sat down on the bed as did he. "I don't know, Aragorn," she said. "I have lost so much. Silmarion, Boromir, and I am barely holding on to hope. I think that even that will soon fade." Then she turned her eyes to his and a ghost of a smile appeared. "But then I have only to look into your eyes, and I know that everything will soon be as it should. But as for love I shall wait until the outcome has passed before thinking upon it."  
  
He smiled but his own heart was troubled to see her guarding herself like she was. But what she did with her life was not for him to say, although he could advise her along the way. "Sometimes that is best," he said. "When you've been through all you have, it is easy to get confused where matters of the heart are concerned, and it is times like those when it is best to step back and look at things from a different perspective."  
  
Her smile widened. "What did you actually come here for?" she asked again, mostly to take the focus off of herself and her problems.  
  
"I came to tell you that tomorrow we leave for Mordor to face the might of Sauron," he replied. "It is Gandalf's wish that you accompany us."  
  
She looked away a moment. "As it should be. I will be ready when tomorrow comes."   
  
He rose from the bed, and she smiled as he left. But once he was out of sight, she buried her face in her hands and sighed heavily, some of her former weariness coming to claim her. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she glanced up to see Legolas standing there with worry in his eyes. She invited him to sit down beside her, and after he did she lay down on the bed so that her head rested in his lap, her eyes looking outwards into the building and closing when she felt his fingers begin combing through her hair.  
  
He sat there with her, his own heart troubled as he had heard her words to Aragorn and wished that they could be close like they once were. He was so happy then, the happiest he had ever been in his life, and he hated to see her so saddened and without hope. "Is it true?" he asked her finally, his voice soft.  
  
"Yes," she answered. "I will be going with them in the morning."  
  
"No, I did not mean that," he corrected. "Although I am happy to hear you will be coming as I will be there as well."  
  
She sighed as she had known what he meant. "That is true as well."  
  
His hand stopped and rested on the back of her head. "Lilli, please look at me," he pleaded.  
  
"I know what you would say, Legolas," she said gently so as not to hurt him. "But I have made up my mind. Why can't you accept my decision?"  
  
"I cannot," he replied heatedly. "Not while I still have love in my heart for you. And I know you love me as well. Why won't you at least look at me? Is it so hard to do?"  
  
She finally sat up but still kept her eyes turned away; his hand on her chin gently turned her towards him so that she had no other choice but to, and to see him again almost broke through her defenses completely. "It is hard to do, Legolas, for if I do then I cannot hold true to my words. I do love you, but I cannot put you through the pain that I have gone through. I refuse to."  
  
He searched her eyes with his own. "Why are you so afraid to love me?" he whispered.  
  
"I am afraid because I do not want to fall in love with you only to lose you, especially knowing that I might not live as well. And now that I am mortal--"  
  
He silenced her with a finger on her lips. "Do not say it, my love," he said. "It matters not to me that you are mortal."  
  
She gazed at him with wondering eyes. "But how can you say that when you know...?"  
  
"Lilli, I love you," he said firmly. "I would still love you even if you were not an elf, and I will cherish all the days we spend together and consider my life happy and full of love."  
  
Her eyes glistened as tears filled them, and she leaned forward to brush her lips against his as he pulled them both down onto the bed so that she lay beside him. "I love you, too," she whispered then kissed him again as she surrendered her heart to him completely.  
  
**********************  
  
That Legolas! What a sweet talker!   
  
Okay, readers, this time she will stay with him! (About time!) Anyway, the fight against Sauron starts next chapter! Thanks for reading!  
  



	33. Chapter ThirtyThree

Author's note: How could I kill off Boromir after I had just brought him back? Cause I'm an evil author possessed by the will of the One Ring! MWAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Ahem. Sorry about that. I'm not really sure why, to tell you the truth. Sometimes I let the story go the way it wants, and that was true in this case. Plus, I didn't want everything to seem too perfect. You know, she defeats Sauron and lives happily ever after with Boromir.  
  
And Legolas came back, and I wanted her to have a second chance with him since I was so cruel to him earlier. I think they make a good pairing as well.  
  
Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews!   
  
Elenya by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE  
  
  
Morning dawned upon them and it found Legolas and Lillisandra standing on the embrasure, looking out at the fields that still lay strewn with the bodies of allies and foes alike, a heavy price to pay for both sides. She stood with her back to him as he had his arms folded around her, and it seemed that she had found happiness again in her beloved's arms. Although she knew it looked strange to some to have found someone so soon after Boromir's death, she knew that he would be the very last one to want her to spend the rest of her life suffering, not when there was someone out there that loved her just as much as he had.  
  
And she loved him, knew it without a doubt as she felt it deep within her soul that they were meant to be together, and she knew he was happy as he had never stopped smiling. He nudged the side of her neck with his nose as he kissed her shoulder, and she sighed as she leaned closer into his embrace. "What are you thinking of?" he asked her.  
  
"Just how incredibly happy I am," she replied, turning in his arms and softly kissing the side of his mouth. "And all because of you. You cannot begin to know how much."  
  
"I think I can," he said. "After all you have filled my heart with joy as well."  
  
"Good," she laughed as she kissed him full on his lips, gasping in surprise when he lifted her off her feet and spun her around a few times, both of them laughing.  
  
  
  
Soon the massive gathering totaling about seven thousand, a thousand of them horseback, left Minas Tirith bound for Mordor, and it was almost like the fellowship was reforged as Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, Lillisadra, Gimli, and Pippin rode together. The only ones missing were Merry, who had stayed back at the city because of his health, and Frodo and Sam, who were on their own journey. She thought of Frodo and wondered if he was okay as well as if she was ever going to see him again.  
  
At noon they reached Osgiliath, and the work was already under way to strengthen the bridges that the enemy had built to get across and to build up the defenses against the eastern shore. From there they turned north, keeping the Ephel Duath to their right as they marched towards the Morannon, the Black Gate, which was in the northwest corner of Mordor and led into the Plateau of Gorgoroth.   
  
At the end of the third day, they met some resistance from some orcs and Easterlings which were no match as the scouts sent ahead had warned them beforehand of what was to come. On the sixth day, some of the men became seized with fear and Aragorn sent them away to perform the different task of taking back Cair Andros from the enemy so that they wouldn't lose honor. That night they set their last camp, knowing that in the morning they would be approaching the Morannon, and it would prove to be the test of their strength as they faced the enemy on their own ground.  
  
Lillisandra sat beside their campfire, looking beyond it into the blackness of the night and wondering what tomorrow would bring. Legolas came to sit beside her after having spoken with Aragorn and Gandalf. "You need to get some rest," he told her. "You will need your strength for tomorrow."  
  
"I know," she replied as she settled down on her side with her head pillowed on her arm. "It's just knowing that we are actually here, and it is frightening to know that I may have to face him soon."  
  
He lay down behind her and pulled her hair back to place kisses along the side of her neck, chuckling softly when he heard her moan as she loved for him to do that. "As long as you remember how much I love you, I believe you can face anything."  
  
She turned and traced her finger along his jawline and across his mouth, looking up into his eyes with such love it touched him deeply. "I believe so, too," she replied before kissing along his throat to his ear, knowing that that was a weak spot for him.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do that?" he groaned beside her own ear, hearing her breathless affirmative as he knew it was going to be a long night indeed.  
  
  
  
Morning came and they continued onto the Morannon slowly, seeing that they were being watched by the Nazgul which hovered behind two great towers known as the Towers of the Teeth. Aragorn quickly gathered his forces in two circles around two hills of rubble across from the gate, and he assembled a smaller gathering of Captains which consisted of Gandalf, Aragorn, the sons of Elrond, Eomer, Imrahil, Legolas, Lillisandra, Gimli, and Pippin.   
  
They approached the gate and called out for Sauron to come out and face his judgment, but instead of the Dark Lord, his lieutenant of the tower of Barad-Dur came to face them instead. He was garbed all in black and sat upon a hideous black horse, an evil sight that sent many of them wide-eyed with fear. Looking upon them, he held nothing but contempt for them and his words to them reflected it as he told them that he had something that he was bid to show them.  
  
Their eyes widened as he produced Frodo's belongings: his mithril mail-shirt, cloak, and Sam's sword. Pippin started to rush forward but Gandalf stopped him, and even Lillisandra was seething in anger as she looked upon the evil messenger of Sauron. She would pay them back tenfold for every harm that was done to Frodo, and Sam as well for she cared for them both.  
  
The lieutenant stated for them to surrender if they wished for their friends to live and to follow by the terms of the Dark Lord, which were steep indeed as he wished for control of all the lands east of the Anduin, and for the lands west of the river to be held as tributaries to Mordor; Isengard was to be rebuilt as well.  
  
Gandalf rejected the offer and stole back from the lieutenant the things he had shown them, enraging him and sending him back towards where he had come. But as soon as he turned, the trap was sprung upon them, and thousands of orcs poured out from the hills beside the Morannon as another host streamed out of the gates towards them. Gandalf and Aragorn took position with the men on the left hill along with Legolas and Lillisandra; Imrahil, Eomer, Gimli, and Pippin joined the men on the other.  
  
Soon both were surrounded by orcs and Easterlings which had joined in from the left side of the hill, and every man fought valiantly to defend their allies. Bodies began littering the ground as the Nazgul swooped overhead and drove despair before them. This time Lillisandra waited until it was absolutely necessary for her to use Elenya before putting it on as she didn't want to use up her energy before the final battle came. But when that would be no one knew.  
  
For right now she concerned herself only with staying alive through all the madness. But then Gandalf rose his face to the sky and shouted that eagles were coming to their aid to combat the Nazgul. But the enemy turned and fled as if being summoned back, and the forces of Mordor seemed to quail as they seemed uncertain of what to do. That was all the break that the allies needed to attack, and they did so until a great shaking of the earth beneath them caught their attention.  
  
The black gates crumbled to the ground as some of the enemy began running aimlessly away from them, devoid of all guidance from their Dark Lord. "Frodo's done it!" Gandalf cried. "Sauron has been destroyed!"  
  
A great cheer went up amongst the allies, and they fell on the remaining forces with renewed vigor as they fought them. Lillisandra stood next to Gandalf, and she felt a hand touch her shoulder; turning, she saw Elenya standing there with a smile on her face.  
  
"Elenya?" she asked, wondering what she was doing here.  
  
"It is time, Lilli," she said.  
  
"No, Sauron has been destroyed. There's no need for me to fight him," she replied.  
  
"For that I am glad," she said, her eyes filled with sorrow. "But I talk of another matter. It is time for me to go."  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked, confused in her happiness at Sauron's downfall.   
  
"Just as the One Ring is destroyed, then so must I," she replied as she took the ring from her. "It is only right."  
  
"Why? Who says you have to go?" she asked, her eyes misting as she didn't want her to leave, no matter that they hadn't gotten along all that well. "Elenya, please."  
  
Elenya stepped forward to embrace her tightly. "Lilli, I will always remember you. But even though the ring is destroyed, I will always be near you, never further away than a thought. Goodbye, my friend." She pulled away to touch her lips to Lillisandra's then released her to walk with Gandalf, who had summoned the eagle Gwaihir to take him south towards Mount Doom.  
  
Lillisandra stood there, feeling strange and more like she used to be as something had happened when Elenya had kissed her, and when she felt a presence beside her, she looked to see Legolas standing there. His eyes widened as he knew what had happened, and his heart rejoiced at it just as his beloved's did.  
  
"I can't believe it," she breathed. "She gave me back my life, Legolas, as a parting gift between us. I'm no longer mortal!" she cried as she embraced him tightly and he swung her around as they both laughed together.  
  
*****************  
  
You know, it's funny BeeJang said this would happen. But I guess it could be seen coming a mile away. And, yes, a lot of the events were borrowed from the book.  
  
Happy endings galore! Next chapter: everyone is reunited, and there's a spoiler for those of you that haven't read the book yet on what happened to Frodo. Of course, it may end up differently in the movie. Thanks for reading! C-ya!  
  



	34. Chapter ThirtyFour

Author's note: Last chapter! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Especially Dwen's as she has enjoyed it so much! She does a wonderful job as well on her fics so I suggest you all read them! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Elenya by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR  
  
  
Lillisandra sat under a fair tree of Ithilien, letting the breeze caress her face as well as Legolas' hand as she lie against him, finally able to enjoy a moment of peace with him. After the battle they had retired here to regroup and Aragorn had summoned Merry to the Field of Cormallen for they planned a great celebration for the two heroes once they awoke. Frodo and Sam were still sleeping soundly after their ordeal, and she didn't blame them.  
  
Soon Gandalf appeared, telling them that Frodo had awoken and had asked for her, and she rose to her feet with him as they followed the wizard. They found them lying on a soft pallet, and Sam was oblivious to the world around him as he slept soundly. But Frodo was sitting back against his elbows looking at his maimed right hand, of which Gollum had bit the third finger off, but if he hadn't then the Ring wouldn't have been destroyed.  
  
"Frodo!" she cried, falling to her knees beside him and accepting his joyful embrace. "Oh, Frodo, I'm so glad you're alive!"  
  
"Lilli, I missed you so much," he said, looking back and forth from her to Legolas. "Is it true...? Has my wish finally come true?"  
  
She bit her bottom lip to hold back her tears of joy as she nodded her head. Oh, how good it was to see him again! Her answer only made him hold her tighter, and she soon felt his small body shake as if he were crying, and when she heard his sniffle she knew he was. Legolas leaned towards her and kissed her, telling her he would return as he wished to give them time alone.  
  
She moved Frodo so that he was sitting in her lap, and she was alarmed at how light he felt but knew that soon everything would be all right. "Frodo, please tell me what's wrong," she pleaded in a soft voice.  
  
He sighed as his tears subsided. "I'm just glad it's finally over," he said. "I don't ever want to go through that again. You don't know how many times I wished you were with me, and I would almost fall into despair, but then I would look at the ring you gave me and my heart would be lifted."  
  
"You don't have to worry about that anymore," she said against his hair as her own tears escaped from beneath her lashes. "You're safe now, and I won't let anything happen to you. You don't know how worried I was that you had died and that I had lost you."  
  
Then he looked up at her and brushed her tears from her face with his hand. "What about your ring?" he asked as he finally remembered that she had carried one as well. "And what about your homeland?"  
  
"Elenya is destroyed as well," she replied, her voice sad. "And Silmarion, too."  
  
His blue eyes widened. "Lilli, I'm sorry...I didn't know."  
  
"How could you know?" she laughed. "You were busy saving us all from Sauron."  
  
He shuddered in her arms then, perhaps remembering some horrible event, and she ran her fingers through his curls as she began humming a tune softly to him. "Lilli? Will you please stay with me awhile?" he asked.  
  
"Of course," she smiled, continuing to hold him until he fell back asleep. Eventually he made her sleepy, and she laid him back down on the pallet as she eased herself down beside him as she drifted off to sleep herself.  
  
When she awoke, he was huddled against her and had her hand in his, his dark lashes brushing against his cheeks as he slept deeply. Then she looked up to see Gandalf sitting nearby, and she smiled when his eyes fell upon her.  
  
"He's quite fond of you, Lilli," he pointed out in a soft voice.  
  
"I know," she replied as she lightly brushed her finger across his forehead, not wanting to wake him just yet as he looked so peaceful. "I love him as well, Gandalf. He sacrificed himself to destroy the One Ring, saving me from having to face Sauron. He could've just refused to go and left it up to me, but he bore it bravely, and I imagine there are more than a few scars on his soul to deal with."  
  
"No doubtedly," he replied. "But he pulled through, and now there will be great tales to be told about him and Sam."  
  
Sam stirred in his sleep as did Frodo, who gazed up at her through sleepy eyes, and she heard Gandalf speaking but never heard his words as she spoke with Frodo. "Have a nice nap?" she asked.  
  
He nodded and smiled, and it was the first smile she had seen from him yet, and it lightened her heart to see it. "Thank you for staying, Lilli. I hope you weren't too bored."  
  
She laughed. "No, as a matter of fact I fell asleep just watching you. It's good to see you feeling better."  
  
"Frodo? Lilli!" Sam's voice cried. "How good it is to see you both!"  
  
Frodo laughed as he sat up and spoke with his friend and loyal companion that had stayed by his side through all the perils of Mordor. She rose to her feet and quietly departed as she nodded to Gandalf and left to look for Legolas, finding him crouched by a stream and looking around him at the beauty of Ithilien.   
  
She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. "Did you have a nice nap?" he asked her and laughed when he sensed her surprise. "I came back but you were sleeping, and I didn't want to wake you."  
  
"I am sorry," she apologized. "I should've been here with you instead."  
  
"Do not be," he assured her as he turned in her arms. "We have the rest of our lives together to spend as we will. But I do have a thing I wish to ask you."  
  
"What is that?" she asked, wondering what he was up to.  
  
"The beauty of this land is indescribable," he said. "I would wish to have some of my people come here and live, if my father would allow it. And I would wish you to share it with me as my wife," he added as he gazed into her eyes.  
  
She was struck speechless as his words sunk in, and she hardly even felt it when he kissed her.  
  
"You do not say anything," he observed. "I wonder if this is a good thing or a bad thing?"  
  
She finally came to herself as she heard his words. "Of course I will marry you!" she cried as she embraced him once again. "You caught me off guard that's all. I thought that maybe you might wait till we returned to your homeland to speak of marriage. After all, your father might not approve of our match."  
  
"I do not care what my father thinks," he said as she kissed her neck and chin. "I love you, and he'll just have to accept that. There's no one else I could ever possibly want in this world other than you."  
  
She looked deep into his eyes, one thing thing she would never tire of doing as long as she lived. "I am sorry that I could not see this sooner. So much we could've shared together that just slipped through our fingers and all because of my stubborness to admit my feelings for you. I loved Boromir, and I guess he was a safe enough choice as he was mortal. I don't know why I was so afraid to admit my feelings for you. I guess that spending my entire life with someone scared me a little, but it bothers me no longer as I will love you as long as we live."  
  
Then they sealed their promise with a love-filled kiss, never knowing that the King stood nearby watching them with a smile on his face as he knew everything would now be all right.  
  
****************  
  
Awww! I said this would be a happy ending! Thanks for reading everyone and sticking through with it! I know it was long and drawn out. Thanks again! C-ya! 


End file.
